


Thank God for Sharpies

by GranolaPerks



Series: Rockstar Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Failed Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Abuse, Sharpies, Violence, but be warned, cause i suck at smut, may expand, may get sexual, probably not, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranolaPerks/pseuds/GranolaPerks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous singer/song writer Dean Winchester is being bombarded by fangirls. What better a place to hide than in a movie theater, where he ends up meeting Castiel. Their relationship begins to blossom rapidly due to such a short timeframe, but jealous people are never good news. Destiel. Rated for swearing, and some sexual themes as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharpies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous singer/song writer Dean Winchester is being bombarded by fangirls. What better a place to hide than in a movie theater, where he ends up meeting Castiel. Destiel. One-shot, expanded due to request. A few cuss words, but who cares, right?... Mostly just cute fluff, I guess. They're not together in the beginning, so don't expect making out...

Hands. So many fucking hands. All grabbing, and groping, and tugging at every piece of him that they could, trying to get him to touch them, or talk to them, or sign something for them. All for them That's why he did these stupid meet-and-greets. The voices were the worst. Screaming, yelling, shouting voices. "I love you Dean!" is screamed from his side just as a hand tugs at his back pocket, and someone is crying directly in front of him. All three are different girls, but at this point, it's almost getting to be impossible to tell the difference between one girl and ten.

Dean continued to push through the crowd filled most with women, head down, sunglasses on, and collar popped, almost as an attempt to re-hide himself, even though his cover had been blown a while ago. A clutzy elderly woman had bumped into him, knocking his glasses off the bridge of his nose in front of- wait for it- a group of his biggest teenage fans. Before he knew it, he had been surrounded inside the small music shop, and had just barely made it outside.

You know you're popular when it takes over 30 minutes to get to your car from a corner store.

He heaved a sigh of relief once he was safely inside the vehicle, and his chauffeur was pulling away from the curb. He peeked out the window and saw a crowd of women still chasing after the car. His driver noticed as well. "I assume we won't be returning to the hotel as soon as we hoped, sir?" the man up front supplied.

Another sigh.

"James, I told you two things. One; don't call me sir, and two; don't call me sir."

"Sorry sir- I mean Dean," the man, James, corrected. "Well then, Dean, where to?"

Dean stared out the window, noticing the women still chasing him, a few trying desperately to hail a taxi. "Anywhere, man. Just get me the fuck out of here."

\---

Dean blinked up at the large neon sign. A few bulbs near the top of the letters were flickering, but aside from that, the place looked pristine. "A movie theater?" Dean questioned, whirling around to face his driver. "You want me to go see a movie?"

James just blinked at him. "…yes… What, too good for public theaters?"

Dean shook his head, spinning back toward the building. "No, it's just… This isn't exactly hidden. I'd rather not have fangirls clawing at me, especially in a darkened room." Dean shuttered. "Not like last time."

They both winced at that. That middle-aged woman sure was persistent.

"No, of course not," James responded a moment later. "Which is why I sped to get here, and why I suggest you go in now. Like, right now. I'll try to lead your hoard away."

"You're not coming with?" Dean looked back over his shoulder as the other shook his head.

"No. Now hurry up," he said, stepping forward to shove Dean at the darkened doors, whirling around and heading back to the blacked-out SUV.

Dean chanced a glance back, and noticing James departure before heading in.

He bought a ticket for the very next movie showing. It was some children's film he'd never heard of before, and the poster for it looked awful, but it was well over 2 hours long, and that would be more than enough time to ensure he wasn't followed back to his hotel.

He bought himself some popcorn, and snuck into the nearly packed theater, finding an open seat in the back. He plopped himself down next to a dark-haired man, who was wearing- get this- a trench coat. Yeah. Dean made a face, but didn't really let it bother him much more than that. It was cold outside, after all.

He settled down, sending a glare at the child who wouldn't stop moving around to his left, and popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth as the theater went dark.

 

He tried to watch the movie. He really did. But between the fact that it was an animated children's film, and the man next to him was surprising gorgeous when lit up by the giant screen, it was a little bit hard to focus. Not to mention the plot of this film was complete shit. Seriously? Penguins stealing a steak from a lion? What the hell would penguins do with a steak?

Apparently Mister Trench Coat had the same thought process as him, as they both shook their heads at the same ridiculous things, and before long, Dean caught himself smiling. It was almost a game to see if he could guess how the other was going to react. He was right most of the time.

Unfortunately, staring at people to gauge their reaction to something is still considered staring, and to most people, a bit creepy. And Trench Coat was no exception. Dean had misjudged what reaction would come of the man, and soon caught himself in an eye-lock with him. Holy shit. Could his eyes be any bigger? And does he blink?

No, apparently. He doesn't blink, and Dean can only maintain eye contact for so long. He turns his head back toward the screen, yet the other man continues to stare for a moment, before snapping his gaze away.

Dean waited a few minutes, but once again found himself growing bored from the film. He leaned over and tapped the man's hand, receiving a started jump in his seat in return. Dean grimaced and leaned in closer. "Hey," he whispered. "Sorry for staring before. Didn't mean to creep on you."

The dark-haired man's lips twitched up as he leaned closer to Dean. "No worries," he whispered back, and how the fuck is this man real? "I needed a bit of a distraction from this movie."

Dean snorted, gaining some shushes from the parents surrounding him. He grimaced and leaned in closer. "Tell me about it. This is fucking awful."

"I know. I don't even know wh-" Another shush cut off the man, and they both frowned. He frowned at Dean, and gave him a shrug. Neither of them could get too mad, however. They were in a theater.

Trench Coat went back to watching the movie, but Dean wasn't satisfied. He needed to place a name to the man. He's done calling him Trench Coat.

The singer began patting on his body, looking for his cell phone. Maybe he could just slide it to the other, get his number if he was interested, but he couldn't find the damn thing. He'd probably left in in the car. He sighed and began to pat himself over once more, just to check, when he came across something that was decidedly not a phone.

He pulled the object out and looked over it, grinning as he shifted in his seat. A sharpie from earlier. He'd probably stolen it from a fan, but he doubted they'd mind. He uncapped it, and grabbed Trench Coat's hands, pulling it toward him and quickly scribbling down 'Dean'.

Trench Coat hopped a little in his seat, but didn't really fight Dean over it. He frowned when Dean was done, and quickly snatched the pen from him, grabbing his hand in the process.

'No,' he wrote back on Dean's, handwriting neat and pristine, almost as though he were writing on paper. 'my name is not Dean'

Dean had to cover his mouth as he let out a breath of a laugh, trying to keep quiet as he brought the other's hand back over. 'No, but mine is'

Trench Coat's eyes widened, and he shook his head. 'How silly of me. I'm Castiel'

Castiel. Dean could be down with that.

'What kind of name is Castiel?'

'An angel, apparently. Ask my mother.'

'Remind me to do so'

Castiel frowned down at his ink covered hand and, after a moment, decided to wiggle in his seat. Dean was incredibly confused until he realized the tan coat slowly sliding down his shoulders. Once down far enough, he slipped his arms out, pulling the sleeves of his sweater up as far as he could. Dean followed suit, slipping his leather jacket off, followed by his button up, leaving him in a white t-shirt.

'Sorry for that I ran out of space' Castiel wrote over Dean's wrist, holding the pen out for him to take.

'No problem I dig the sweater'

Castiel dropped his head down. Was he… blushing? He recovered a moment later. 'Thank you my ex bought it for me'

Dean's eyebrows raised. 'Ex?'

'Yeah,' Castiel paused, almost deciding whether he wanted to continue or not. He finally decided, quickly scribbling down 'he was an ass'

Dean grinned a bit. 'Sounds like one if he left you'

'I left him'

'Cause he was an ass?'

'Cause he was an ass'

Dean grinned. 'I know what that's like'

'Girls act like sociopaths?'

'More like psychopaths though guys do seem to be on the sociopathic side'

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed 'You date guys?'

Dean had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. 'Yeah' he wrote. 'I'm not just flirting with you for nothing'

Castiel appeared to blush again, his head snapping down and away from Dean. The singer grinned.

'I apologize Dean. I'm not very good at noticing… attention given to me'

'So what, the other guys you've been with just come up and ask you on a date just because you're pretty?'

'I assume so, yes'

Dean frowned, grabbing ahold of Castiel's wrist for a moment, feeling his skin heat up before he let go, scribbling on his arm 'That's not exactly fair to you'

'How so?'

'Cause only assholes do stuff like that'

Castiel frowned, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Dean thought it was adorable. 'Are you implying that I'm an asshole?'

'No but I'm saying you're exes are'

'You'd be correct'

Dean moved to go write a response, but noticed two things: the movie appeared to be nearing it's end, and the other's arm was nearly completely full. He grimaced as he pulled Castiel's arm closer, sliding his sweater up as absolutely far as he could, finding the largest space to write. '785-555-0274 CALL ME'

Castiel stared at the ten digits, smiling after a moment. He snatched the pen back from Dean, writing 'I will, promise' down, just as the final scene of the movie was coming to a close.

They walked out of the theater together, though both went their separate ways after, Castiel leaving out the front while Dean snuck out the back.

\----

A few hours later found Dean lying on his bed, flipping aimlessly through the channels available to him. He wasn't really paying attention though, too focused on the spirals of black writing decorating his arm. He was running his fingers over the large 'CALL CAS:' scrawled across his bicep when a strange sensation came from his rear. He pulled a face and reached back, feeling his phone. "Seriously? It was there the whole time?" he murmured, slipping it out, sliding his thumb across the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

A deep voice answered from the other side, an obvious smile in the tone. "Hello, Dean."


	2. Pyjamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them talk, and end up getting coffee in their pyjamas. Fluffy fluff, though not overly romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Back with a second.... chapter? I guess.
> 
> A lot of you followed this story, especially on ff, so I can only assume you're expecting a second chapter...
> 
> Enjoy, I guess. Also it's pretty fluffy, but in the overly-cute romantic sense...
> 
> :)

"Cas? -Castiel?" Dean corrected, sitting up just to rest back against the unfamiliar bed's frame.

He could practically hear the smile as the other responded. "Yes, Dean, it's Cas."

They both sat in silence on the phone, not sure of what to say. Dean was nervous Castiel would never call, and the other was worried Dean wouldn't pick up. Castiel cleared his throat, and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, the silence almost becoming too much.

"So," Castiel finally broke in, his deep voice causing Dean to startle, hissing out a few slurs, which in turn cause the dark-haired man to laugh. "This isn't quite going how I hoped."

"You're telling me," Dean responded, situating himself back into a comfortable position. "It's a bit weird. No one ever really calls me."

"Oh." Dean could practically hear the change in Castiel's expression, from content to disappointed and embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, you wrote your number down, and I thought you wanted me to call, and I apologize for misinterpreting your intentions. I'll just ha-"

"Cas what the fuck are you going on about?"

Castiel gaped on the other end of the line, fingers twirling in the cuff of his pants. "I'm lost."

Dean chuckled, which caused Castiel's eyebrows to knit together in confusion. "Cas, I didn't mean I didn't want you to call. I just meant that nobody ever really does. It's not a bad thing, it's great actually."

Castiel let out a breath of a laugh, his face relaxing. "So it was just… unexpected?"

"Unexpected, yeah."

Another silence fell over them, though it wasn't quite as awkward as before, yet it made Dean uncomfortable. He'd never been able to deal with silences or phone calls, and he was currently in the midst of both. He cleared his throat. "So, what do you say we go out for coffee?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "N-Now?"

Dean shrugged before realizing Castiel couldn't see him. "Sure, why not?"

Castiel gaped. "It's… It's nearly midnight…"

"And?"

"And?" Castiel shook his head. "And as in I just called to let you know I was interested, and see if we could set something up. And also I'm in my pyjamas."

Dean laughed, eyes crinkling as he set his phone down on the bed to cover his mouth, trying not to make Castiel feel bad. "Pyjamas? Who cares! Come meet me in your pyjamas."

"In my pyjamas? Are you serious?"

Dean shrugged, and once again realized Castiel couldn't see him. He mentally slapped himself. "Yeah, what the hell?"

Castiel was quiet for a moment. "… Will you be in your pyjamas?"

"I'm not sure showing up to a coffee shop nude is exactly legal." Castiel choked, and Dean laughed. "I'm sure I could find something to throw on. So, Cas, whaddaya say?"

Castiel bit his tongue as he thought, and Dean worried his lip as he waited. "Sure," he responded after a moment. "I have the name of a shop that's open this late. Think you could be there in 15?"

 

\---

 

Castiel found himself perched in his favorite corner booth 15 minutes later, legs tucked up onto the worn leather beneath him, the old seats now looking more dull orange than their original red, but they were comfortable, so he wasn't about to complain.

He had a simple drink in front of him, placed there just moments before a ding front the front of the shop caught his attention.

Dean had just walked in. He had the same leather jacket on as before, and the sunglasses that had previously been hooked on his shirt were now covering his eyes, but now a white t-shirt with a torn collar clung to his body, clearly old, and his legs were graced by a pair of black, slightly baggy cotton pyjama bottoms that appeared to be decorated with… was that occult paraphernalia?

Castiel made a face, but quickly dropped it. His weren't much better. He had a plain, navy t-shirt on, similar in state to Dean's, though his bottoms were fuzzy and warm, similar enough in color to his shirt to not draw attention, though he supposed the embroidery-style angels and snowflakes decorating them made his choice of clothing much more ridiculous.

Dean took notice of him after a few moments, and sent a warm smile his way. Noticing the drink already in front of Castiel, he stepped up to the counter and ordered one for himself before retreating toward the back, plopping himself down across from the dark-haired man, removing his glasses.

Castiel's eyes grew wide almost immediately. "You're Dean Winchester."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Very good, Cas."

Castiel continued to stare at him, blue eyes ridiculously wide, and Dean furrowed his brows, a bit from the freaking creepy blue color the other's eyes were, but mostly out of confusion. He reached out and touched Castiel's hand, causing the other to snap out of whatever trance he had fallen into, though his eyes still remained almost comically large.

"You're Dean Winchester? The Dean Winchester?"

Dean laughed, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah. Did you not know? I was sorta writing on your arm for over an hour."

"Yes, you were, but I didn't exactly get to look at your face. And it was dark…ish."

Dean chuckled quietly. "This isn't making you uncomfortable, is it?

Castiel shook his head rapidly from side to side, eyes growing wide once again. And they had finally settled back down. Dean bit his lip. this guy was kinda weird. "No, no, Dean. It's just…"

"Unexpected?"

"Unexpected."

Dean's drink was handed to him a minute later, and the two of them sat in slightly strained silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So what's with the-" Castiel whirled his finger in a circle, pointing down at Dean's legs, much more relaxed with some caffeine in his system. "-The occult stuff."

Dean shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. "My baby brother, Sammy, was really into that shit. Demons, gods, creepy shit- the shebang. He had this huge collection of stuff that he collected over the years, but he eventually grew bored with it. He packed all of his newer and more valuable stuff into boxes, and threw the rest out. He grew to the size of a giant, and when he was rifling through his boxes before he moved out, he saw these. Naturally, they were just a bit big, but he pretty much demanded I take them, and you try to resist his puppy eyes." Dean tried to mimic Sam the best he could, though fell short, causing Castiel to laugh. "I know he's gonna ask about these someday, so I usually just keep 'em in a drawer. You gave me an excuse to use them."

"Well they certainly do look good on you," Castiel commented, quickly picking up his drink to cover his embarrassment from what he'd just said. He didn't want to sound like a fangirl. Or boy. fanboy?

"Not as good as you look in yours," Dean spoke, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts, causing his cheeks to flush. "What's with the angels, though?" Dean questioned, leaning and reaching forward to touch Castiel's knee, where a set of wings were resting.

"I just thought they were cool," Castiel murmured, taking another gulp of his drink, hiding his face behind the gigantic cup. Why was he acting like this? he touched his knee, not his dick. He had a fucking grip on his arm yesterday! Why was this so different?

Dean just grinned, oblivious to Castiel's internal struggle. "It suits you."

"Thank you."

 

 

The conversation flew easily after that, the two of them chatting about what exactly had brought them to go see that movie. Both had been hiding; Dean from fangirls, and Castiel from an ex.

Hours passed easily, and soon the barista was informing them it was closing time, and the pair reluctantly got up, stepping out into the mild cold.

"Let me walk you home?" Dean asked, turning to a slightly shivering Castiel. He nodded and they set off down the street, opposite of Dean's hotel. The blue-eyed man was still shivering, and Dean would be lying if he didn't admit to moving closer to him with every step, until their arms were brushing.

Dean took a risk, and twined his fingers with Castiel's. The other didn't do much aside from adjust his fingers, and neither could help but notice that the hands linked together were bother covered in mildly blurred black ink. They both tried to hide a smile as they continued down the street.

It all would've gone down fine, really, if it hadn't rained earlier that day. A careless car was speeding down the road, failing to notice the large puddle and the two men walking along the side of it. Dean noticed, however, and quickly let go of Castiel's hand, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him away from the edge of the sidewalk.

Thank god for Dean. Castiel was still relatively dry, except for his t-shirt, which was completely soaked on one side, and he was currently wrapped in the arms of a slightly bigger, nice smelling, and very warm man. One of them had to end soon though, and it certainly wasn't going to be his shirt at this temperature.

Dean had pulled him back to the edge of the nearest building, slightly inside the alley beside it.

"You didn't get hit with rocks or anything?" Dean questioned, hands sliding down Castiel's arms in almost ridiculous concern, causing Castiel to laugh.

"No Dean, I'm fine. Just wet."

Dean frowned, stepping back to look at Castiel's shirt before looking up at him, locking their eyes. "Take off your shirt."

Castiel's mouth fell open in disbelief, making unintelligible noises while he tried to find his words. "What kind of guy do you think I am? I know you're famous, but that doesn't give you a free pass into my pants, especially not out in public!"

Dean stared dumbstruck, lips parted and mouth open. "I… What? No. Cas, just… take off your shirt."

"No."

"Cas-"

"No! I'm not a…a first date fucker! Are you-"

Dean grew impatient and just slipped off his jacket, grabbing it in one hand as he stepped forward to cover Castiel's mouth. "Take off your shirt, and put this on." He waved the jacket to emphasize his point.

Castiel stood frozen for a moment, focusing on the warm, rough hand covering his mouth, laying flat against his pouted lips, and the calloused, guitar-playing fingers resting against his slightly stubbly cheek. Dean seemed to notice Castiel's distraction, sliding his hand away gently, causing Castiel to sigh. "O-okay."

He pressed himself farther back into the cement wall behind him, and wiggled his shirt up and over his shoulders, unaware of the curious green eyes roaming his abdomen. Dean's eye's snapped back to Castiel's once the shirt was off, and he held out his hands, taking the wet shirt in one, and handing over his jacket from the other.

He'd be lying if he denied checking out the other once again.

"Thank you," Castiel said as he finished zipping up the jacket. The sleeves were just a bit too long for him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Of course," Dean replied with a grin, holding his hand out for Castiel to take again.

The walked in relative silence back to Castiel's building after that, and Dean followed him straight to his apartment. They both paused outside of the door, neither willing to let go of their interlocked fingers. Castiel was the first to break the silence.

"This was really nice."

Dean smiled back. "It was, really."

Silence again.

"I… I assume you're here on tour? Just a stop, right?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah. I asked to stay here for my break. I've got about… 2 weeks before I kick off again."

"2 weeks is enough time to meet again."

They both grinned. "It sure is," Dean agreed.

They fell quiet.

"I should probably go change, get this back to you," Castiel commented, tugging on the jacket.

Dean shook his head, reaching forward to grab Castiel's other hand, causing the smaller to flush. "You'll see me again, right? Just consider this insurance on that offer."

Castiel smiled, looking down at their hands. He spoke a moment later. "I'll call you, alright?"

Dean nodded, and stepped back, his hands sliding out of Castiel's. "I sure hope so." He turned to walk back the way he'd come. He paused halfway down the hall. "Goodnight, Cas."

Castiel smiled. "Goodnight, Dean."

Dean nodded, and turned, leaving. Castiel didn't step inside his apartment until Dean was out of sight, and when he did, he quickly made his way to his room, flopping down on the bed. He didn't bother to remove the jacket, only his shoes, and he curled up, the dark leather and Dean's cologne surrounding him as he fell asleep, wishing that for once, he'd kissed on the first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really make it super clear earlier, but Dean's a famous musician... That'll be addressed more if I write more, but I'm not going to waste my time on something nobody really likes, so let me know what you think!
> 
> This is also un-beta'd, so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> :)


	3. Guitars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean surprises Cas by taking him with to get a new guitar. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So I was planning to publish chapters every 2 days or so, but I finished this faster than I thought I would so...
> 
> Longest chapter thus far! And I think the most I've ever written...
> 
> Anyway, there'll be more at the bottom...
> 
> :)

Castiel awoke with a start, all of his senses off balance. This thing surrounding him was not his blanket, and the smell surrounding him, while pleasant, was not his own, and what the fuck was that noise?

He rolled over, trying to get it to stop, yet all it did was make the incessant noise continue, and cause the still unfamiliar smell to overwhelm him. "What is going on!?" he shouted to the best of his ability, though it came out as no more than a mildly aggravated mumble.

He stopped moving after that, and finally he came into focus. the noise beside him had stopped, but he was now aware he was wrapped in leather. Dean's leather. And the smell surrounding him was cologne. Dean's cologne.

Castiel shoved himself up, rolling off of his side to lean awkwardly against his headboard. He brought a hand up to rub at his unshaven face, bringing the bunched up sleeve of Dean's jacket into view. He smiled. He was wearing Dean's jacket.

Dean Winchester's jacket.

His famous leather jacket.

Famous Dean Winchester's famous leath-

The shrill noise from earlier broke him out of his thoughts, though it wasn't as shrill as before. It wasn't shrill at all. Castiel looked over to where the sound was coming from, and noticed his phone shaking on his end table, screen flashing while a default song blared from his speakers.

He stared at it for another moment before deciding that answering the call would probably be wise. He tipped himself on his side, and stretched as far as his could, his fingers moving it mere centimeters with every stroke until it was close enough for him to grab.

He clutched it in his hand, and slid his phone across the screen a couple of times, trying to get it to shut up. He snuck a peek at it, just to make sure he hadn't hung up on the person, and steeled himself to talk.

Deep breath. "Hello?" Voice still scratchy from sleep. Fuck.

"Cas?"

Castiel sat up completely, clearing his throat. "Yeah, hi. Dean?"

"Yeah. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"Yeah," castiel admitted, shrugging to himself. "It's not a big deal. What time is it anyw… Fuck! It's noon!?"

Dean chuckled on the other side, and Castiel could hear the childish glee at his reaction. "Yeah, sleepyhead. It's noon."

"Well thank you, Dean. It wouldn't have been wise to sleep more than this."

Dean laughed again, and Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. What was funny about that? "Why are you laughing?"

"You sounds like you're a nobleman from the late 1800's, dude," Dean responded, a laugh still in his voice.

"I do? Is that bad?"

"Naw, just different. I like it more when you sound relaxed. But this is… endearing."

"Endearing?"

"Endearing, yeah," Dean finalized. A silence fell between them, though it was almost expected. "So, Cas, you too tired to do something with me?"

Castiel grinned. "I thought I was supposed to call you."

"Oh whatever. So, you free?"

"Depends on what you're suggesting."

"Oh," Dean cleared his throat, and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I've gotta go in to get a new guitar, and there just so happens to be a factory ne-"

"Yes."

Dean sputtered. "Yes, you know about the factory, or yes, you'll come?"

"Both."

Dean beamed. "Good. Put on your clothes. I'll be at your apartment in… Now."

Castiel made some embarrassing squawk-like noise, flailing about on his bed. "Now!?" he questioned, finally managing to get off the bed, and out of his pyjamas, running around to find some new boxers and maybe a pair of jeans. Hell, he'd settle for sweatpants right now.

"Yeah, right now," Dean grinned. "Listen." Castiel still scurried around his room, looking for a shirt that he'd look half decent in, though he was much quieter than earlier. A blaring horn startled him, and he knocked into his desk, knocking his book-bag on the ground. He cursed, and Dean laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"That was you?" Castiel questioned, silently cheering as he found a layered t-shirt he knew he looked good in. He tossed off Dean's jacket, and quickly put the shirt on in its place.

"Yes it was me," Dean responded. Was he in a perpetually joyous mood today? "And what's taking you so long, Cas? I'm coming up there."

"No! I'm almost done!" Castiel argued.

"Too late." Castiel heard the slam of a door through the phone, and groaned, trying to gather everything he needed. He grabbed Dean's jacket off of the floor, slipping it back over his shoulders as he grabbed his spare key, tucking it into his wallet and throwing the bundle into one of the open pockets. He flew out the door, fingers still clasped around his cellphone, though the conversation was long disregarded.

He flew to the elevator, smacking his hand against the down button. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the familiar ding. As soon as the sound chirped through his ears, he was flying forward, straight into the small cart.

And straight into Dean Winchester's solid form.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel without hesitation, one of his long fingers stretching out to his the button for the main floor.

"…Hi," Castiel said after a moment, clicking his phone off.

"Hey," Dean responded, doing the same to his phone with a grin on his face.

Castiel flushed, and Dean smirked, sending a nod down at the blue-eyed man. "You look good. Like you just woke up. That my jacket?" Castiel flushed further, and Dean pulled him closer, tilting his head down to nip the corner of the dark, well-worn leather lapel. He tugged it a bit and smirked wider, his face not moving very far away. "You look good in it."

If it was possible to be more red than Castiel at the moment, and still look adorable, then Dean never wanted to see it. He was still smirking as the other spoke. "Y-yes," Castiel stuttered. He took a deep breath, though didn't try to pull away from Dean. "You know," he said after a moment. "You're pretty forward to someone who you just met yesterday."

"Two weeks kinda forces me to be."

Castiel nodded in understanding, and the elevator dinged. He spun out of Dean's hold, though the singer kept one arm wrapped around his waist. He didn't even bother fighting it.

Dean led them out to a huge, blacked out SUV. He opened the back door, and Castiel slipped in. Dean followed suit, and Castiel furrowed his brows. "Aren't you driving?"

"No, that'd be me," a voice spoke from up front as the car pulled forward. Castiel startled again, and Dean laughed, covering his hand to calm him, his fingers grazing his thigh as he did.

"That's James," he explained, and Castiel relaxed substantially, though mostly from Dean's light touch. "He's my chauffeur, but I like to think of him as more of a friend than that."

Castiel nodded in understanding, and relaxed back against the cushy seat, closing his eyes. "So why did you decide to bring me along?"

"You ever been to a guitar factory? Ever seen a guitar made in front of you? Well, part of it, at least…"

Castiel shook his head, and Dean took off, talking about guitars, and the process of making them, and how "fucking cool it is, dude", and before Castiel knew it, he had nodded off.

 

* * *

 

Castiel was sound asleep when James took a sharp turn, causing the sleeping man to shift in the car, his head coming to a rest on Dean's shoulder. The singer smiled fondly down at him, and shook his head as shaggy black hair brushed against his neck. His hair was already ridiculous from earlier, when he hadn't had time to fix it.

Dean grinned. Why not fuck it up more?

He slipped his arm around Castiel, bringing it up behind his back. He slid his fingers up his neck, tangling them through the baby hairs there. He pressed his palm flat against his head, and let his fingers guide his hand up to the crown of his head, causing the hairs to stand up at a comical angle. Dean flicked his tongue out, pulling his lip between his teeth before running his hand up his head again, leaving a ridiculous stripe up his head.

Dean shifted his hand to the left, repeating the process, before shifting to the right and doing the same. He was biting his lip as he finished trying to remain quiet as he shifted, rolling Castiel a bit. The black-haired man rolled himself over, and pressed nearly completely into Dean, his leg hooking over Dean's, and the singer hand to bring a hand up to his mouth to keep quiet. Castiel looked like he had passed out drunk on the floor- except not on the floor- in a car. He was suspended between the car's seat and Dean, the only thing holding him up from falling over being his strangely angled leg, pressing hard enough against the floor to keep him up.

"You're fucking ridiculous," Dean whispered, though he couldn't complain much. this angle allowed him more access.

He proceeded to tousle the dark locks, teasing certain parts until the stood in unnatural angles. He spike two tufts up on each side of his crown, making a haphazard pair of horns.

James had taken a peek back at the pair, and if Castiel's position hadn't cause him to laugh, then his hair definitely sent him over the edge. He had to bite his lip as he parked at the factory, and wait for Dean's go ahead to laugh and wake the sleeping man up.

Castiel shot awake, eyes flying wide as he gazed around at his surroundings. The scent from earlier was back, though much stronger, and there was a bod- "How the fuck did I end up like this?"

Dean couldn't hold back his laugh this time, and let it go free, abdomen shaking from the exertion, causing Castiel to shake with him. The smaller man tried to pull away from Dean, but managed to tangle himself in his sleep, making it a difficult task. He managed to slide away from Dean, and spent a good few minutes untangling himself from the seatbelt. Every time he got a loop off of one limb, another appeared somewhere else. It was like Hydra's seatbelt.

He finally managed to untangle himself, though ended up mussing his hair even more. He managed to leave the spiked horns in place, and for that, Dean couldn't complain.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" Dean questioned, slipping out of the car, holding the door open for Castiel. The sleep-mused body stumbled out of the car, and Dean had his arms around him in a moment, holding him up. "I'll take that as a no."

"I just don't like waking up," Castiel explained. "And it's even worse when I wake up around something new."

"How so?"

Castiel shook his head. "Never mind that. Where do we go?"

"Follow me," Dean responded, leading Castiel forward and to the large doors of the factory.

After the woman at the front bit back a laugh as Castiel caught her eye, she took note of Dean, and immediately ushered them back to the showroom, where Dean was currently fucking around with his fifth guitar while they waited for the next tour.

Dean continually tried to get Castiel to play on the guitars, but the other couldn't do much more than awkwardly strum or pluck at the strings, and he was more than happy to watch Dean and his nimble fingers fly across the strings.

Castiel was sitting across from Dean, listening to him explain how to play certain things, and swear in every direction possible that he was going to teach Castiel how to play something before he left when a large man came into the room.

"Dean Winchester! My favorite little customer!"

"Jared!" Dean cheered, hopping up, placing the guitar delicately in Castiel's hands before pulling the new man into a hug. "Fuck man," he said, pulling away. "Been a while."

"Not since you went on your first tour."

Dean tsk, shaking his head. "It's been too long, man." He whirled around, and gestured to Castiel, who had finally gotten up, and was in the middle of placing the guitar back on its stand. "That's Castiel."

Jared nodded and waved at Castiel. "Nice to meet you." He waited until Castiel waved back before he spoke to Dean again. "Now I'm not the one giving you your tour today, bu- Oh don't pout. you're a grown ass man. Anyway, I'm too busy, but I wanted to pop in a say hi to my favorite artist."

Dean grinned and tugged Jared back into a hug. "Well, sucks I can't see more of you, man, but it was nice to say hi."

Jared nodded, and turned to head away. "I've got a meeting in 5, so I've gotta head out, but I'll be talking to you soon, alright?" He nodded back to Castiel. "And you too. Nice hair, by the way."

Castiel's smile faded away, and Dean bit his lip. Castiel wandered around, attempting to find at least something reflective. He managed to come across a dark tinted window, and caught sight of his hair, and the spikes that graced it. He whirled around to face Dean.

"You ass!"

 

 

 

"So Cas, which one?"

Castiel sat on a large cushion Dean had pulled from a couch back in the showroom. They had a private room now, but the only seating available was a chair, one that Dean needed to use. So naturally, a large pillow came to the rescue.

He was curled up on it, his legs stacked on top of each other instead of crossed as he leaned back on his hands. "Dean, they're all pretty."

"But which one sounds the best?" Dean huffed.

"The slightly purple one?"

Dean reached out and grabbed the thick-necked guitar. "This one?"

"Sure."

It's not like Castiel was bored, really. He just had no idea of what to look for in a guitar, let alone one that had to stand up to being played in front of huge crowds, multiple times a week, fingers vigorously working the strings and neck, screams from fan reverberating through the body… This one tiny instrument had to stand up to that, and Castiel didn't want to make a choice that could leave Dean in the dumps should it turn out wrong.

"I'll just get all of them," Dean concluded, standing up and clapping his hands, startling Castiel out of his trance.

"All of them?"

"Why not?"

Castiel stared, slack jawed at the musician. "I thought you only needed one."

"Yeah."

"You're torn between four."

"Not anymore."

And that was the end of that discussion, and that was how Castiel wound up caring two black-cased instruments back to the car.

 

* * *

 

"I'm gonna teach you how to play," Dean said, swallowing down a mouthful of food. They had stopped at a diner to please Dean, who had been writhing around in the backseat, complaining of hunger.

" _I want food," Dean whined._

" _It's only 5, Dean."_

" _I'm hungry."_

" _You're always hungry," James had interrupted before pulling off the freeway to find a place to eat._

Castiel looked up, arching an eyebrow. "Guitar?"

"Mhm."

"Dean, it takes longer than 2 weeks to learn."

"You'll learn enough."

"Swallow your food," Castiel blurted. It wasn't bothering him, really. It's not like he could see the food, he just knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

Dean, sensing his victory, smirked. He took another large bite of his burger- seriously who the  _fuck_  can eat a burger that big?-and spoke. "What, are you my mom?"

Mature. Castiel smacked Dean's arm, and the singer pouted. "Ouch."

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"Kiss it better."

Castiel stilled. "Swallow your food."

Dean gulped visibly, and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. He smirked again. "Now hold up your end."

Castiel put on a blank face, though it came out looking more like a child trying to act angry. Dean grinned. Castiel grabbed the singer's wrist, pulling it across the table, pressing his lips briefly on his forearm.

"That's not where you smacked me."

"Oh really?" Castiel challenged.

"Nope." Dean grinned. "Up a little higher."

Castiel pulled a face, but kissed his arm again, just a bit higher. "Better?"

"Nope. Too the left a little."

Another kiss.

"Too far to the left."

One more.

"Up higher."

"Dean, are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

Castiel squinted his eyes and dropped Dean's wrist back to the table, causing the plates to rattle, and sat back in his seat. He pulled Dean's jacket tighter around himself, flipping the collar up to cover his cheeks, and stuck out his tongue.

"That was uncalled for."

"You're uncalled for."

"Great rebuttal Cas."

 

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they had returned to Castiel's apartment, the dark-haired man's legs draped over Dean's thighs as he spread himself out in the back.

He had sat like a pissy child in the restaurant, though he wasn't really angry. He just lost himself in Dean's jacket, and became comfortable. He actually hissed as Dean pulled him out of the booth.

James parked the car, and Dean was the first to move, pushing Castiel's legs off of his, causing them to thud down, startling Castiel into an upright position.

"You startle easily," Dean commented, leaning over to click Castiel's seatbelt open, pushing it off his shoulder.

"No, I get comfortable easy. You just shock me out of everything."

"No way can a person get so comfortable in public."

"Yeahuh," Castiel argued back, sliding out of the car, letting Dean wrap his arm around him as the moved back inside the building.

"What's your secret?"

"Dunno, but your jacket's certainly the cause lately."

Dean smiled as they entered the elevator, and he clicked the button for the top floor. Castiel immediately rolled into him, pressing their bodies together. "So I relax you?"

"I met you two days ago and I'm currently laying upright on you while draped in your jacket, which most girls would kill for the chance to wear, by the way," Castiel mumbled into Dean's shoulder without hesitation. "Yeah, I'd say you relax me a lot."

The elevator dinged, and Castiel pulled away enough for Dean to move forward, snuggling back into his side as soon as he could.

"I'm glad for that."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad I relax you like this," Dean clarified. "Most people would freak out. I mean, I'm still a stranger."

"Nu-uh," Castiel muttered, turning around to completely face Dean as they came to a stop outside of his door.

"Really now?"

"Mhm."

"How so?"

"I know you have a brother named Sam, that you drink your coffee black- oh don't give me that look, I heard your order, and I saw your cup," Castiel snapped, addressing Dean's look. "And I also know that you sleep naked."

Dean laughed, dropping his head down, forehead brushing against Castiel's hair. "Maybe we should get you inside."

"Maybe you should kiss me goodnight."

Dean paused. "You sure?"

Castiel just rolled his eyes, and cupped Dean's face, tilting his own up as he tilted the other's to the side. He pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, and pulled back with a smirk.

Dean huffed out a quiet laugh, leaning down to do the same, pressing a kiss just off of the corner of the smaller's lips.

They both stood there in silence. Castiel was the first to break it. "Goodnight Dean," he whispered, reaching into his pocket, fiddling the key out of his wallet.

Dean stepped back to allow Castiel to turn around and unlock his door. He stepped in and turned back to Dean, sending a small wave to him.

"Goodnight Cas," Dean waved back, waiting until Castiel clicked the door shut before wandering back down to the car.

 

 

James looked back as Dean slid in. "No jacket?"

"Naw," Dean shook his head. "He looks better in it."


	4. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel battle their thoughts, and their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short, and it bounces around quite a bit, but I really just wanted to wrap up this initial part so I could get on with whatever plot I decide to follow for this. I'd love to keep it just fluff, but seriously, I can only write so much of it.
> 
> Don't worry, though. It's not like this is going to turn into angst-central here (at least I hope not)

Castiel actually took the jacket off this time before he collapsed into his bed, though it didn't stray far, only distancing itself from Castiel by the width of his bed. He had tossed it there before changing into his pyjamas, forgoing the shirt this time. He wouldn't need it. He was already flushed hot from his day out with Dean. He flopped down on his bed, and crossed his fingers over his belly, thumbs drumming a slow, sporadic beat as he stared at the ceiling.

Seriously, what the fuck happened? He had planned to study today, not sleep until noon and go out with Dean. He glanced over the edge of his bed to his desk, where his book-bag was discarded on the floor, a few papers and pens spilled out from earlier. So much for that.

But it wasn't all bad, really. His eyes drifted to the jacket beside him. Surprise had flooded him when Dean hadn't even requested it back, yet it filled him with a… a feeling. Not love, god no. He's known the guy for two fucking days. But it wasn't just a friendship sort of feeling. It was new, and Castiel really didn't care. People felt things for other people all the time, and romantic ones are no different, even if the so called "feelings" have developed over a 48 hour period.

That isn't wrong, right? Right. That isn't out of the ordinary. That isn't anything strange. It is perfectly normal. It's not like it's bothering him.

Yes it is.

"I have a crush on a fucking rockstar."

 

* * *

 

"You alright si- Dean," James corrected himself glancing back at the singer as they neared the hotel. Dean remained quiet, lost in his thoughts, though James didn't give up.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean Winchester. Dean… Sir."

"Don't call me sir..."

James rolled his eyes. "You've been sitting back there quietly."

"And?" Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow as he caught the other's gaze in the mirror.

"You never sit quietly… You rarely sit."

Dean just rolled his eyes, breaking their gaze to look back out the window. "Why lay down? We're almost to the hotel."

James snorted. "You sound love-sick."

"I'm not in love."

"Never said you were. You just sound like you are."

"I'm not."

They had arrived at the hotel, and James parked, unsnapping his seatbelt to look back at Dean. "Once again, I never said you are. you're just  _acting_ like you are." Dean quirked an eyebrow once again, and the driver elaborated. "You're acting all mopey, and you're quiet, and you were so energetic and excited earlier. You were  _happy_. All I'm saying is, this guy is making a mega impact on you already, and you've know him for, what, a day?"

"Two," Dean murmured, slipping out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

**x**

A few minutes later found Dean laying half-naked on his bed, only a pair of boxers gracing his body. He was flipping a pick between his fingers, watching the rounded triangle glide in a repetitive loop.

James had a point. Dean  _was_ happy when Castiel was around, and that terrified the shit out of him. What was he going to do when he left? Was back on the road to finish his tour? He shook his head. What did it matter? Castiel wasn't anything to him. Just someone who he had  _a bit_  of a crush on. Nothing big. Nothing spectacular. Just a crush. He'd found other guys and girls to keep him company in whichever city he chose, and he'd continue to do so. He'd get over this.

But none of them had made him  _happy_.

Happiness wasn't something that was required.

But it was enjoyable.

Not required.

Pleasant.

Useless.

Amaz-

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Dean murmured, bringing his free hand up to smack his head, his fingers still deftly flipping the pick.

Castiel  _was_  nothing to him. Just a short fling. Not to mention it's only been, what, two days? Less than? He hadn't even kissed him yet! Castiel meant  _nothing_  to him. Nothing.

Except that wasn't true at all.

 

* * *

 

And what the fuck was that goodnight kiss? Was Dean really interested in him? Was he just doing this for shits and giggles? Was Castiel willing to deal with a fast-paced and rushed relationship in the span of two weeks? Could that even be considered a relationship? Just sex, then?

Castiel shook his head and closed his eyes, his thumbs no longer tapping a beat, instead just rubbing tiny circles, barely brushing his skin. He could never open himself up to sex that soon. Seriously. It had taken nearly a year before he had even considered it with his now-ex boyfriend, and even then, it was only because he had threatened to leave him, to destroy him in whatever way that he could.

Perks of dating an in-the-closet son of a CEO.

Castiel groaned a flipped himself over, shoving his face down into his pillow. He didn't stay there for long, however, seeing as he needed to breathe, and instead rolled onto his side, pulling Dean's jacket to him, wrapping himself around it. He stared down at the worn leather, and almost contemplated tossing it to the ground. He only had two weeks. Less than that, now. He couldn't get attached. He  _wouldn't_  get attached.

He fell asleep a short while later, the bundled up jacket tucked securely under his chin.

 

* * *

 

The pick in Dean's hand was still flipping, though his thoughts hadn't varied much at all.

You don't need him.

But you want him.

But you don't  _need_  him.

But you  _want_ him.

_But you don't need him_

_But you do._

An aggravated groan ripped its way out of the singer, the pick finally stilling as it slipped from Dean's fingers.

He stared at the miniature object, resting at a strange angle on top of the duvet cover. It wasn't helping him at all.

With another angry growl, Dean flipped himself over, grabbing one of the over-stuffed pillows and tucking it to his chest. He pulled his legs up, and bent his knees, tucking the corner of the pillow between them.

He lay there in silence for a bit longer before blindly reaching behind himself to smack off the light, nuzzling his face into the pillow afterwards.

Dean fell asleep shortly after, though his dreams were just a fitful as his thoughts, and a certain blue-eyed man continued to appear throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Once again, sorry for how short it was. I was out almost all day today, and I've got a bit of a cold/flu, so I'll be asleep most of tomorrow. Therefore, I wouldn't anticipate another chapter until late Monday night, or sometime Tuesday. :/
> 
> Also, I've just been assigned a huge project (fucking teachers who know how to email me), and I plan to update this every two days, like I said, but if I miss a day, or whatever, at least you'll know why. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr if you'd like (blackwings-blackimpala)
> 
> I do hope you're still enjoying this, and if you are or aren't let me know!
> 
> :)
> 
> (dudes I'm not that happy of a person I just really fucking like smiley faces okay)


	5. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to have some alone time, but they keep getting interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry I didn't update this yesterday, but I took Benadryll, and passed the fuck out. Seriously, I took it at like 6 and slept until noon today, so...
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is pretty long, I think. It's over 4,000 words, so.. idk. Hope that makes up for it...?
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

Castiel had actually showered, changed himself into something presentable, and attended his scheduled classes of the day before Dean had contacted him. He should have been grateful, really, that the other hadn't called earlier, as there wasn't a question in his mind of whether he'd skip classes or not.

He would.

On the other hand, however, he had spent most of the day disappointed. They had eleven days left to spend with each other, and this one had been nearly wasted. He'd convinced himself that Dean had had a similar debate to himself the previous night, and that he had actually decided he wasn't interested. Or maybe he had found someone else, and didn't want to hurt Castiel by seeing him. Or maybe he didn't actually like guys, and that sort-of kiss had freaked him o-

"Hey Dean," Castiel stuttered, finally responding to Dean on the other end of the line, a small laugh emitting through the speakers. He had been so thrilled at Dean's call, he hadn't even said a word.

"Hey Cas."

"Dean."

"Cas."

Silence.

Castiel pulled a face, and planted himself down on the bench nearest to him. His walk wasn't much longer, but he could only do so many things at once when his doubting thoughts occupied most of his focus. "Dean. You called for a reason?"

"Oh." A pause. "Yeah."

"…And that was….?"

"Oh! Wanna come over to my place? Or hotel, I guess?"

Castiel shifted on the bench, slipping his bag off his shoulders as he pulled his- Dean's jacket tighter around his frame. "Why the hotel?"

"Because it's cold, and I want to see you?"

Castiel smiled at that. So Dean was still interested. In some way, at least… "Yeah, sure. What hotel are you at?"

"The Hilton, but you need a key to ride the elevator to the top, so meet me at the front?"

Castiel nodded, though Dean couldn't see. "Yeah. I'll be there in, like, ten minutes."

 

* * *

 

 

Twelve minutes later found Dean pacing the lobby of the hotel. Why was Castiel so late? Did he not want to come? It had been more than ten minutes. Where was Cast- "Hey Cas."

Castiel smiled as he thanked the man holding the door for him, and made his way over to Dean. "Hey."

"You're late."

Castiel glanced at his wrist. "By two minutes."

"Still late," Dean replied, though he honestly wasn't too torn up about it. He grabbed Castiel's hand, and led him to an elevator, swiping his keycard once inside the cart. The doors slid shut, and they turned toward each other. Dean took hold of Castiel's other hand. "You were late."

"We've established this," he responded, a slight smile gracing his lips. "So, what're you gonna do about it?"

Dean stepped closer. "I could think of a few things."

Castiel inched in. "Oh really?"

Another shuffle. "Oh yeah."

Their bodies were pressed together, Dean's hands dropping Castiel's in favor of running his fingers up his arms, coming to a rest on the smaller's shoulders, thumbs brushing his neck.

With a deep inhale, Castiel was tilting his head up, Dean bringing his down in an almost too slow sot of motion.

 _This is gonna happen. This is gonna happen! I'm going to kiss him. Finally kiss him. It's been three days, and I'm still not over missing the opportunity Saturday night. I'm going to kiss him. Finally going to k-_ Ding!

Both men groaned, Castiel muttering a "Fucking elevator." under his breath as they stepped back from each other. Castiel stole back one of his hands, though let Dean keep ahold of the other as he led them down the short hall to his room.

He dropped his other hand as he rummaged around for his keycard, though Castiel just stepped closer to make up for the lack of touch. Dean didn't mind.

The flashing green light indicated the door was unlocked, and Dean pushed it open, stepping in, immediately slip off his shoes before moving farther into the room. Castiel did the same, and followed Dean through the oversized place.

"This is a  _hotel_  room?"

Dean grinned, turning around from the centre of the well-lit place, gesturing for Castiel to come closer. "My manager chose it. It works, though."

Castiel nodded as he made his way to Dean, eyes scanning over the entire place. Two large, off-white couches were placed in the center, closest to the wall which appeared to be made of solid glass. Across from that was a small kitchenette. A bowling lane was present toward the back of the room, along with what looked like a hot tub, though it could've just been a bath. Behind him was a hallway that Castiel could only assume led to the bathroom, and perhaps the bedroom, as there wasn't anything else out here.

"Wow," he mumbled, finally reaching Dean. A light touch on his neck had him snapping out of his awe-inspired daze. His focus was now on Dean, who appeared to be quite enamored with his neck, he singer's well-calloused fingers barely gliding across the long expanse of skin. Castiel tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck, and Dean stepped closer, thumb coming to rest on his adam's apple while his fingers continued to dance up and down, brushing against his jaw on occasion. He swallowed hard.

Dean stepped closer, Castiel's bicep now pressed against his chest. His fingers glided to the other side of his neck, hand rotating to push his thumb under Castiel's jaw, keeping his head tilted to the side. He leaned in even farther, bending his neck down.

Castiel released a shaky exhale as Dean's lips pressed to his neck. They were warm, and soft, and every bit as gentle as Castiel had imagined them to be. He closed his eyes as the moved away, only to come back just a bit higher up. Soft, warm pressure, hold for a few moments, then move up. He continued that movement up to Castiel's jaw, stopping right by his ear.

"Come with me," Dean whispered, hand dropping from Castiel's neck, sliding down his shoulder and chest while the other took hold of his hand. The singer gently began to tug Castiel, walking backwards to his destination, and Castiel followed blindly. He stood close to Dean, lost in the other until he noticed Dean had brought him to the bedroom. He stilled.  _No. Not yet. God, not yet._

"Dean, I can't do this, not yet…"

"We're not going to do anything," Dean whispered, reaching out to wrap an arm low around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer, their chests nearly flush. "I promise, Cas."

Castiel nodded, once again allowing Dean to lead him. He couldn't deny the relief he felt course though his body when Dean passed up the bed, though he couldn't help but wonder where exactly Dean was leading him. That thought left his mind as the other came to a stop, and wrapped his arm securely around him.  _Oh that's nic- what are you doing?_

Dean had begun to turn their bodies around, brining Castiel to face where they had just come from, with Dean directly in front of him, arms still around him. He began to dip Castiel, and the dark-haired man immediately brought his arms up to wrap around Dean's neck. He calmed down once he felt something solid beneath him, and let his body relax as he was laid down on a cushiony surface. He was about to ask what Dean was doing, but the other slid up, placing a kiss on his nose before pushing himself up, and turning to disappear into a side room.

A confused stare was present on Castiel's face as Dean disappeared, though it was gone just as fast as it had appeared when he heard rummaging around, and a few muted snapping clasps. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, taking note that he was currently on an oversized octagonal ottoman, similar in shade to the leather jacket he had on. Speaking of… Castiel shimmied himself around, gracefully sliding Dean's jacket off his shoulders, placing it on the coffee table a foot away just as Dean reemerged from the room with a grin on his face, and a guitar in his hands.

Wait  _what_?

"I'm gonna teach you how to play," Dean explained, catching Castiel's expression, which was currently a mix of confusion and slight annoyance.

"Really?"

"Mhm," Dean nodded, placing the guitar in Castiel's slender hands before walking around the ottoman, taking a seat behind him. "You took off the jacket."

"I had a feeling it was about to get pretty warm in here."

A soft chuckle came from behind him, and soon, a body was pressed against his own, legs coming to rest on either side of his own. He was right. A flush crept its way up his neck, tinting his cheeks red in a matter of moments.

"Alright Cas," Dean started, reaching around Castiel to point to certain parts. He plucked the smallest string. "This is high E, or your first string." He plucked the one above it. "This is string 2, or B." He continued on as such, pointing to and plucking each string, explaining them to the beginner. "…And this is low E, or s-"

"There are two E's?" Dean nodded, and Castiel could feel his cheek brush against his own. "The fuck kind of instrument is this?"

Dean actually laughed at that, stomach rising and falling in short bursts. Castiel found it surprisingly relaxing. Dean began to explain frets, and Castiel listened intently, perfectly content to listen to Dean talk about how to play all day. Alas, that couldn't happen.

"Alright. So you remember when I showed you G chord?" Castiel nodded. "Good. Play it."

Castiel stilled. "…Play it?"

"Mhm. Like, strum it."

Castiel nodded, and moved his wrist to where Dean had showed him. He repositioned the pick in his fingers a few times, before dropping it down across the strings. The pick fell between each one, striking it hard and pulling it down until it fell onto the other. It sounded awful.

Dean just laughed, and Castiel pouted. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Dean just shook his head between laughs. "No, you're just new. Here-"

Gentle hands came up to cover Castiel's, one sliding down to hold the wrist pressing on the strings just a little too hard. He relaxed them considerably at the touch. Dean pulled Castiel's other hand away from the instrument, adjusting the pick in his hands to sit at a better angle before moving it back to its original position. Castiel adjusted his hand under the other's, and Dean waited a moment before gently stroking their hands down, then back up, repeating it a few times to form a rhythm.

He paused after a minute, releasing Castiel's wrist, but only to change the position of his fingers on the strings. Once his grip had returned, he began strumming their hands again, forming a new rhythm from the one before.

Castiel got brave after a while, and steeled himself before switching his fingers to yet another chord Dean had showed him. It was an awkward shift for him, but Dean didn't miss a beat, and Castiel could practically feel the smile coming from the man behind him as he once again switched chords.

They continued the makeshift tune, subconsciously moving closer to each other until Castiel's grip on the strings began to loosen, and Dean's strumming fell out of rhythm.

Castiel shifted, and glanced at Dean, whose chin was resting on his shoulder, eyes locking on Castiel's. He scooted closer just as Castiel moved back, their bodies pressed together as they turned toward each other, moving in. Their eyes drifted close, and Castiel's lips parted slightly as he felt Dean's warmth against his cheeks, and suddenly a lot wider as he felt the solid wood in his fingers begin to slide and rotate at a rapid pace.

He snapped himself out of his trance, hopping away from Dean as his fingers tightened around the neck, raising his arm to prevent the guitar from smacking on the ground. He let out a shaky sigh of relief as the base skirted an inch above the solid floor, and he turned to Dean. "I saved it."

Dean nodded, and Castiel stood up. He placed the guitar on the musician's lap, and rubbed the back of his neck once. "I'm, uh… Bathroom," he offered as an explanation as he moved out of the huge bedroom.

Once out of sight, he scurried to the bathroom. He clicked the lock behind him, and flipped the faucet on, letting the water run for a few moments before cupping his hands under it. He dropped a few handfuls before bending down, spreading the water over his face. He took a deep breath, and did it again. Exhale. Once again. Inhale. He continued until he was sufficiently calmed. He flicked the faucet off, and took his time patting his face dry.

He rested his hands on the cool granite, taking well-timed breaths as he studied his reflection. That was too close. Too soon. A sexually charged, anticipated kiss couldn't have ended well. They were in Dean's bedroom for fucks sake! What was he expecting? He couldn't do this with Dean. He couldn't. The man was a rockstar! He smacked his hands on the counter, looking down and muttering. "He's too good for me. A sweet, hot, sexually attractive rockstar interested in… well, me?" He shook his head. "Of course he wants sex. He's just not gonna ask for it. He's too nice. And I can't give it too him. I… can't..." He took a look at himself in the mirror again before stepping to unlock the door.

"I should just go," he muttered to himself, taking one last look around the enormous room, confirming his thoughts before checking he had everything. He began to move toward the door when the suite filled with a soft song. Castiel paused to listen, his heart filling with… something new when he discovered the sound was coming from Dean's room.

He changed direction quickly, and silently made his way to the source of the music, pausing right outside of the cracked open door. He leaned around the frame to look in, and the sight was something spectacular.

Dean was lit up with something that only appears when one is doing something they love, hid body held higher, beautifully sung words flowing out as his fingers glided across the strings. He was illuminated by the golden glow of the starting sunset flowing through his windows. His eyes were closed, and Castiel couldn't stop himself from slipping into the room.

He leaned back against the wall, eyes never leaving Dean as he sung the song. It was familiar to him, though it sounded so different from the other times he had heard it. It finally registered that Dean was playing an acoustic version of one of his own songs. Castiel's lips parted in awe, his mind following the lyrics as Dean sung them out. Nothing could possibly sound better.

He had to physically restrain himself from whining as the song came to an end with a final strum. the room was bathed in silence, and Castiel was the first to break it. "That was beautiful."

It was Dean's turn to be startled. His eyes flew open, and his head tilted up, catching Castiel's gaze immediately. He shook his head. "I was just fucking around."

Castiel pushed himself off the wall, making his way to Dean. "It was one of your songs, right?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, shifting to lay the guitar on the end table, the leather jacket right beside it.

"Why don't you ever play it like that?"

"How do you know I don't?"

"Because if you did, there'd be videos of it on youtube, full of screaming girls."

Dean rolled his eyes, and Castiel came to a stop in front of him. "Because it was made to be… not that. This version wouldn't sell. All of my fans want…"

"They want you, Dean. They'd love it. They love you," Castiel finalized, reaching down to grab Dean's hands, which had been busy fiddling around in his lap.

The singer offered a closed mouth smile, and complied with Castiel's hands, which were currently trying to pull him up. He stood, and Castiel tugged him closer. He wrapped his hands around his neck, and Dean slid his around Castiel's waist. They pressed together, and Castiel tilted his head up as Dean dipped his down. They were so close, their noses brushing together. Castiel could feel Dean's breath against his lips, and he parted them in anticipation. Just a little bit closer, and they would fina- "I'm back with food!" James called from the front room, the door banging shut behind him.

Both of the men let out quiet groans, distancing their bodies, though their hands immediately found each other.

 

* * *

 

 

James had brought back- wait for it- burgers. And pie. Apparently Dean couldn't get enough of either, and Castiel had a hell of a time listening to James' story dubbed 'The Great Burger Mission of 2012'.

"And the man at the barbecue gave me the most  _horrifying_ expression I've ever seen in my  _life_  as he handed over that fucking hamburger! I still have a scar from where that goose bit me!"

Castiel was red in the face by now, tears pricking at his eyes, what was left of his food discarded on the plate in front of him. Dean was sitting beside him, a hand rubbing his back as he tried to calm him down. "Cas, babe, breathe."

Castiel took a few deep breaths.  _Holy fuck imagine if a goose was chasing you!_   _I wonder if things like this happen a lot. I wonder what it's li- wait. Babe?_ Castiel sat up a bit and looked at Dean, his face still red, though he was calming down considerably. Dean hadn't seemed to notice the slip-up, or he just didn't care, but his eyes were locked on Castiel's, emerald eyes glinting with joy, the gold flecks in them more apparent than ever.

He was gorgeous. Castiel sat up, and Dean's hand slid down his back, coming to a stop in the small, his hand covering the small sliver of skin exposed from where his shirt had tugged up. Castiel didn't really mind. He took a look at the bit of food left on his plate, and reached forward to snatch a fry up. He held it up dangling it in his fingers, debating on whether or not he wanted ketchup, but a pair of lips were brushing against the tips of his fingers, and then his hand was empty. He stared in confusion for a moment before slowly turning to look at Dean, who currently had a smug smirk plastered across his face, jaw moving up and down as he chewed the fry.

"You stole my fry."

"Mhm," Dean confirmed, his smirk turning into more of a grin.

"I wanted it."

Dean swallowed. "So did I. I just beat you to it."

Castiel squinted at Dean, and took a census of the other's plate. Before Dean could even react, Castiel had grabbed one of Dean's frys, and popped it in his mouth, chewing it happily as he grinned at Dean.

"That was mine."

Castiel shrugged. "And now it's mine. What, you want it back?"

Dean smirked. "Nah." He eyed Castiel's plate, and the other took notice. Just as Dean began to reach for another fry, Castiel did the same, both of them grabbing from each other's plates, tossing the objects in their mouths.

They squinted at each other, and Dean made to reach for another, but Castiel grabbed his plate, holding it out to the side and away from Dean as he leaned in to try and grab from Dean's plate. He copied Castiel's motion, and pulled his plate away, though neither of them stopped trying to grab from each other.

When one of them reached for the other's plate, they'd take a fry off their own and eat it, and before long, it became a race to see who could eat their fries the fastest, without the other getting ahold of them.

The game continued for a few minutes until James cleared his throat, standing up, gaining the attention of the two men. They looked absolutely ridiculous, frozen in place with their plates held out to the side, and mouths stuffed full, a fry hanging out of Dean's. James couldn't hold back a laugh. "You two are like teenagers."

Both men turned toward each other, the motion looking almost comical, and both began to laugh internally, bodies shaking from what they had just done. Slowly, they began to swallow the masses of food in their mouths, allowing them to laugh freely. Castiel, leaned into Dean, laughing into his side, and Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel, burying his laughter into his hair.

"Idiots," James grinned, grabbing his plate along with the other's and leaving to the kitchenette to give the two some space.

 

* * *

 

 

The tub in the corner of the main room actually  _was_ a hot tub, and after some debating, both men had been changed into boxer shorts, Castiel borrowing a pair of Dean's  _and_ _ **no**_ _he was_ _ **not**_ _blushing because of it, thank you_. They had found a movie to play on the huge flatscreen on the wall beside them, and had snuggled into each other's sides after shutting off the lights, Dean's arm around Castiel's shoulders, Castiel's legs draped over Dean's.

The movie was something ridiculous, and though they both tried to watch it, they continued to get distracted with each other. Dean would run his hand over Castiel's arm, watching the toned muscles shift under his touch, or he'd stroke his thigh, just to make to make him curl in closer, and Castiel would kiss at Dean's jaw to cause that small smile to make its way onto his face, or he'd drag his finger down Dean's chest, tracing random patterns into the water cover skin, making Dean tighten his hold around him.

The movie came to an end far too soon, and neither man wanted to pull away. Castiel had his head resting on Dean's shoulder when the other shifted, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Do you have class tomorrow?"

Castiel nodded, and so did Dean. "I should probably get you home then, huh?"

Yeah. Probably. But Castiel didn't want to leave. With a groan, he relaxed his body completely, and slid under the hot water. He came up a moment later on the other side, and turned himself around to face Dean. He smiled and leaned forward, reaching out to grab Dean's hands. He tugged Dean over, and the singer complied. Castiel moved back until he was sitting in one of the built-in seats, and he continued tugging until Dean was at his knees. He dropped the other's hands, instead grabbing his hips, pulling him forward and down once again, causing Dean to straddle his thighs.

The green-eyed man locked his eyes on Castiel's, and smiled gently shifting himself to rest closer and more comfortably. Castiel smiled back, and took a hold of Dean's hands, lifting them to rest on his shoulders as his own moved back to Dean's hips, rubbing small circles there.

Castiel's head dropped down, eyes roaming over Dean's body, admiring the nicely toned upper half, and he couldn't help but love the tiny bit of pudge on his belly. It was adorable. He smiled to himself, and Dean's hands slid up to cup his neck, thumbs pushing his chin up. They locked eyes again, and both smiled genuinely. Dean leaned in, resting their foreheads together.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey."

Dean brought his hands up to cup Castiel's face, moving in another inch. His thumbs stroked his cheekbones, and Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, thumbs stilling on the other's hips. His lips parted in anticipation once again, and a few moments later, Dean leaned in, pressing their lips together.

 _Oh wow_. It was soft, and gentle, and sweet,  _and fireworks were exploding_ _ **everywhere**_ and Castiel wanted more. He shifted under Dean, holding his hips tighter as he broke the kiss, only to lock their lips back together a moment later. Castiel's thumbs began moving again a moment later, hands shifting to rub lower on his hips, though all he could focus on was Dean. The way his lips fit so perfectly against his, the way they shifted ever so slightly under Castiel's gentle guidance, how soft they were against his own slightly chapped ones, Dean's soft breaths that caused their chests to press just a bit tighter together as he inhaled, how his hands held him while they kissed.

Dean broke the kiss a minute later, and Castiel finally got a look at him. His cheeks were as flushed as his kiss-bruised lips, and his pupils were blown wide. Castiel assumed he looked the same.

The TV droned on in the background, though the two men were oblivious to it, lost in each other. Dean was the first to speak, his voice rough.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Good thing I don't want to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! 
> 
> Like I said, long chapter, but who gives a fuck, right?
> 
> Right?
> 
> Anyway the song Dean was playing was Tyler Ward's cover of Somewhere With You. Check it out, I seriously love the fuck out of that cover. And I didn't use Jensen's cover of Angeles because fuck you that's why.
> 
> Uhh, I'd say anticipate the next chapter on Thursday, but I may be busy and shit, so Friday might be more likely? I don't know.
> 
> Well, I hoped you liked this! Let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr (blackwings-blackimpala)


	6. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally kissed, but now it's time for bed. Mindless filler, essentially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna admit, I feel like this is a pretty weak chapter, but I had free time today, and managed to pump out something for it.
> 
> So... enjoy!

 

"I don't wanna get out," Castiel complained, grabbing onto Dean's wrists as he tried to pull away, eliciting a laugh.

"Come on, Cas. We've been in here for like, three hours. I'm all wrinkly!" Castiel pouted, and Dean leaned in, kissing it away. "Come on, babe. We can still cuddle."

_There's that word again. Babe. Babe. Baaaaaab-_ "Babe?" Castiel questioned, floating across the tub to Dean, who was stepping out. He looked back.

"Don't like it?"

"It's just new," Castiel shrugged. He reached the edge, and hoisted himself up, legs weak from the hot water, resulting in a clumsy exit. Dean laughed. "Dick."

Dean laughed again. "You're cute,  _babe_ ," he emphasized, gauging Castiel's reaction from his peripheral.

All he got was a squint, and a wet-haired man standing to full height, which was still shorter than himself. "Dick."

"You want mine."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "And what if I did."

Well that was unexpected. Dean turned to face Castiel fully, who had a smug smirk on his face. Two could play that game. He stepped in, sliding his arms around Castiel's neck, locking his fingers. "You sure about that  _babe_?"

Castiel stepped in, grabbing Dean's hips, pressing their soaked bodies together, expression unchanging aside from his eyes, which were roaming predatorily over Dean's face and chest. He dipped his head down with no warning, fingers tightening around his hips as his lips attached themselves to Dean's neck.

Yeah, he was pretty damn sure. Dean sucked in a gasp of air through his nose, trying to keep calm and quiet, attempting to not react to Castiel's lips, which were sucking gently  _and was that his_ _ **tongue**_? Dean wasn't doing so well.

Castiel nipped at his neck, over where Dean was sure a mark was forming, and  _oh_ he was going down. His lips worked over his skin, water droplets dropping down from his shoulders, rolling past Castiel on their way down. The smirk on the other was still present, and Dean growled, causing the smirk to widen as his tongue flicked out over his nipple. This wasn't fair.

Dean was growing hard in his pants, and he squeezed Castiel's shoulders, trying to warn him off. He didn't want to freak him out, but the fingers tightening over his hips in return told him he knew exactly what he was doing.

"God,  _babe_ ," Dean muttered, unwilling to hold back his reactions any longer. Castiel nipped right under his ribs in response, and Dean squinted his eyes as he returned to kissing his way down. "What, do you have an obsession with nipping me,  _babe_?" Another nip.

Hmmm.

Castiel had lowered himself to his knees, and worked his way down to Dean's hips, lips pressing lingering kisses, tongue flicking out to lick small dots between his kisses. Dean tilted his head back, fingers threading through Castiel's hair as he continued. Once over his other hip, Dean spoke. "Would you stop being such a tease…  _babe_."

Castiel growled  _fucking growled_  and nipped down sharply on Dean's hip before beginning to suck and lave the spot.

Well that was new.

Once satisfied, Castiel pulled back enough to pull himself back up, capturing Dean's lips in a desperate kiss, revealing just how turned on he was. Dean was glad he wasn't alone in that sense.

He cupped the back of Castiel's head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as Castiel's fingers released his hips, fingers hooking into the waistband of his still-wet boxers. He whimpered and felt Castiel smirk, his slender fingers tugging his boxers away from his body.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god he's gonna do it, we're gonna do this, oh my g-_ "Ow!"

Castiel had tugged dean's boxers as far out as they could go before letting them snap back onto his hips with a wet  _smack!_  Dean opened his eyes, spotting Castiel darting to the bathroom, towel in hand, laughing as he went.

Dean scoffed and shook his head, rubbing his hips as he grabbed a towel. "I'm gonna get back at you for that!" he called to the bathroom, shucking off his boxers, wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked off to his bedroom.

"No you won't."

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had slipped on a pair of sweats and nothing else, scrubbing his hair as dry as he could when Castiel crept into the bedroom. Dean turned around and sent him a smile, though Castiel didn't notice. Whether he was staring at the mark on Dean's hip or how low his pants were hanging, Dean would never know, but he didn't really mind. It gave him time to walk up to the other, snapping him out of his staring trance. He slipped a finger under his jaw, tilting it up. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

A grin. "Me?" A nod. Dean cocked his head to the side, grin gradually fading as he took note of Castiel's expression, a slight frown present as he refused to meet the other's eyes. "Cas? What's up?"

"I'm just tired."

Dean tilted his head down, kissing Castiel gently, the other barely responding to it. "We both know that's bullshit," he mumbled against his lips, and Castiel finally looked up, locking his gaze onto Dean's, the sharp blue boring through him like a laser.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Cas it's no b-"

"Don't say it's no big deal, Dean!"

_Where did that come from?_ "It's not!" Dean stepped back from Castiel, but only to talk to him without yelling in each other's faces.

"Yes it is! I led you on! I teased you, and dragged you into that, and I made you think I was going to do something, and I left you hanging dry and I feel  _so_ fucking awful about that Dean, but I couldn't do anything. I wanted to, but I just co-" Castiel's words were muffled after that, Dean having stepped forward again, cupping his face, kissing him deeply.

Castiel didn't mind.

They broke apart a minute later, resting their foreheads together, Dean's hands still cupping Castiel's face to emphasize his point. "Cas, even if you were in the middle of sucking me off, I would  _never_ be mad at you for stopping. I could never force you to do anything, let alone anything sexual."

Castiel shook his head. Dean had to have been pissed. He would've been. "Dean, you're a  _rockstar_. Women are lining up to have sex with you, and you choose the male college student you've known for three days who's too damaged to even rub you off…"

"And…?"

"Why? Why do this?"

"Cause you're something else, Cas. What kind of guy lets a stranger write on his arm in sharpie? In a movie theater? But I liked that, Cas. And you just so happened to be great company, and a damn good kisser."

"Am I just a toy for you, Dean?" Castiel took a step back, and locked his eyes on Dean's again. "Cause if I am, don't drag this on. It's gonna suck when you leave, don't make it worse."

Dean shook his head and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Castiel. "Not a toy," he muttered, walking backwards to his bed, pulling Castiel with him. His knees hit the edge of the mattress, and he fell back, Castiel laying on top of him.

Castiel wiggled about, rolling himself off of Dean. He sat up on the bed, and slid down his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He turned toward the bed, and leaped onto it, crawling up to the headboard, only to plop his head straight down on the pillow. Dean watched him quizzically, a small grin in place, and only moved when Castiel opened his arms, gesturing for Dean to come over.

The second he was close enough, his arms were wrapping around the other, same as Castiel's. In a matter of moments, they were a tangled mess of limbs, arms wrapping around each other, legs bent and twined, Castiel's head on Dean's chest, Dean's on a pillow.

Castiel smiled. "You realize we're gonna sleep like this, right?" Dean nodded. "And it has to be dark to sleep." Another nod. "And the lights are still on."

Dean rolled his eyes, removing one of his arms from Castiel to stretch out, arm barely long enough to click the lamp off. He snuggled back into the other, and Castiel immediately responded, making himself comfortable enough for sleep.

He kissed Dean's chest, receiving one pressed into his hair in return. "Goodnight Dean."

"Night Cas."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so not really super full of... well, anything, but this was mostly just sorta filler, as well as a kinda introduction to Cas' past... That'll be addressed more later, provided y'all are still digging this.
> 
> Also I'm sorta shit at keeping a regular schedule for updating this.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments/reviews/whatever it is, it keeps me motivated to write this, sooooo
> 
> :)


	7. Misinterpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down, and that doesn't play well for Dean's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this last night while doped out on Benadryl and migraine medication.
> 
> I say I did pretty well based on that...
> 
> Enjoy :)

  

Dean was a cuddle whore. That much was apparent.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Castiel had untangled himself from Dean enough to lay on his back, but the singer obviously hadn't been too happy about that. Castiel was still on his back, but Dean had rolled over, half on top of the other, face pressed into the crook of his neck, one arm slipped under his neck grasping at his shoulder, the other draped across his chest, fingers gripping at his forearm. His legs were a bit better, one hooked over both of Castiel's, the other simply twisted together by their ankles.

Castiel had been the first to wake, though it didn't mean much. Every struggle he made to slip out of Dean's hold only made him hold on tighter. Dean was the finger-trap of cuddlers.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, shifting the shoulder Dean was laying on top of. "Dean. Dean. Dean."

Nothing.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. I'm naked. Naked and horny." That technically wasn't a lie, though Castiel wasn't too focused on that right now. "Dean let's have sex. Teach me how to play guitar. You're so sexy. So, so sexy. I bet you have a big cock."

He didn't even move.

Castiel let out a quiet, yet aggravated groan, and tried shifting under Dean again, though all he did was tighten his hold once more. "Fucking hell… Dean! Wake up!" Castiel was speaking at a normal volume now, though his voice still came out low and sleep-scratchy. "How the fuck are you not awake?"

Still nothing.

Castiel was growing irritable. He had to pee, and put on clothes, and get to class, and that was  _not_ going to happen with Dean doing this shit. He finally gave up, choosing instead to wiggle himself around as much as he could manage. When that did nothing, the let out a strained groan.

"Dean! Fucking wake up or Iswear to  _god_ I will castrate you!," he growled.

He felt a smile against his neck.

_That fucker._

"Were you awake that  _whole_ time?"

"I'm afraid to answer that," Dean mumbled, lips brushing Castiel's neck, hot breath spreading across his neck. He flushed.

"Dean…"

"Yeah babe?"

"As…  _cute_ as this is, I need to go to the bathroom. And get ready for class."

Dean just held on tighter. "No."

"Dean…"

"Nope."

Castiel rolled his eyes, lifting his head a fraction of an inch before smacking it back down on his pillow, sinking deep into it. He was down at Dean's level now, trying to catch his gaze. "Dean,  _please_ ," he pleaded in a whisper, pulling out the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

Dean laughed. "That's good, but you've got nothing on Sammy."

"Maybe he can show me how to do it right, then. But until that moment comes, I'm going to have to rely on natural charm to get out of this."

Dean snorted. "… charm…"

Castiel squinted his eyes. "What, am I  _not_  charming?"

Dean gulped. this wasn't going to end well. "No, no-"

"I'm not?"

"I-"

"You dick!" Castiel thrust his body up hard, loosening Dean's grip enough to flip the singer onto his back, allowing Castiel to straddle his thighs with a dominating smirk.

It should have been intimidating. It really should have. But Castiel's hair was sticking up in every direction, the longer strands around the back of his crown standing straight up in miniature spikes, and the horns from a few days ago were back, though lopsided and uneven.

Dean couldn't help himself. He began laughing, quietly at first, the short bursts contained within, the joyous look in his eyes and rapid rise and fall of his stomach the only giveaway, but he couldn't hold back for long, and soon was laughing full on, cheeks turning red as he pushed himself down into the mattress. The matter was not helped by Castiel's confused expression, the one that he tried to hide with false anger, though he wasn't doing so well with it.

"Dean stop laughing."

"I," more laughs. "Can't."

"Why not?"

"Your… Hair!"

Castiel snapped his mouth shut, reaching up to touch his hair, feeling a few of the oddly angled tufts. He glared at Dean, though the malice was lost in the moment, and he huffed, pushing himself off of Dean's thighs. He took a moment to steady himself once on solid ground before stalking off to the bathroom, ignoring Dean's pleads for him to return. He could wait five minutes before laughing at him some more.

Once Castiel disappeared off to what Dean could only assume was the bathroom, he had calmed himself down considerably, clearing his mind enough to roll over and grab his phone, texting James a request for coffee for both he and Castiel. He didn't know what the other wanted, so he just asked for black. There was cream and sugar in the kitchenette, and he was sure Castiel could make do.

He tossed his phone back onto the end table, rolling onto his back, waiting for Castiel to return.

 

* * *

 

He had finished using the bathroom within a minute. The challenge now was getting his hair under control. The water in the sink was dribbling out, and Castiel was collecting small pools in his hand before tossing it on his head, trying to force his hair back into a semi-decent form.

Unfortunately, his hair was about as stubborn as himself.

About as stubborn.

It had taken a good ten minutes, but his hair had finally listened to his physical demands, laying down against his head. The water would dry soon enough, and his hair would look decent enough for class, and that was all that Castiel wanted.

He swiped his fingers through his hair a few more times until he was satisfied, then made his way out of the bathroom, only to find James entering, two coffees in his hand. He suddenly felt sheepish, and he could only imagine how he looked, standing in front of this man with still-disheveled hair and nothing but rumpled boxers on. He waved weakly at him, and James glared, narrowing his eyes at him.

Well that was unexpected.

"I see Dean had his fun last night, though I should have assumed. He never orders two coffees unless it's  _really_ something great."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, bringing his eyebrows in as he squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Oh don't look at me like that." James retorted, stepping farther into the room, setting the coffees and paper on the table between the couches, plopping himself down on one of the cream-colored seats. "You two obviously fucked."

Castiel sputtered, gaping at James' blunt response. "I don't know  _where_ you got  _that_ id-"

"Oh don't go emphasizing your words as if you're making yourself more clear when you're trying to lie through the thick wall of truth. You look like a mess, and you're in your boxers."

What the fuck was this guy's deal? "I'm not lyi-"

"Yes you are."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Stop lying."

The room was bathed in silence, Castiel's arms now crossed, an annoyed expression flooding his features, eyes burning blue at the unfazed man on the couch.

James spoke up first. "I'm not surprised, really. He usually gets the guys by the second date, but you held out all the way to the  _third_. I'm impressed. My only question now is, who bottomed?"

Castiel's jaw clenched, and his stance grew more rigid.  _Who did this guy think he was?_

"I bet it was you," James smirked, breaking their locked gazes to lean forward and pick up the newspaper, unfurling it with a snap. "You look like a bottom. I bet you like to take it, huh? Let a  _rockstar_  have his way with you? Bet that felt good."

"Why are you acting like this?" Castiel gritted through his teeth, glared hardening. If look could kill, this guy would be burning on the ceiling.

"Like what? Listen, you're a good looking guy, and I'm  _sure_  you're  _super nice_ , but I deal with this at every city we stop at. Every. Single. One. You're nothing to Dean. Nothing. Just a little toy for him to fuck around with while he's on vacation. Honestly, the only reason I'm a little irked right now is because you're still here."

Castiel shook his head through the whole speech.  _No. No. No, James had to be lying. Dean had even promised he wasn't just a plaything last night. He promised! They hadn't even had sex. They did nothing more than kiss! Why was James acting like this. He was so nice last night. Maybe he was being nice because he felt_ _ **bad**_ _. Maybe he knew Dean's ways. Maybe Dean had just been lying to him. Maybe Dean wasn't as great as he made him out to be. Maybe he was just a quick fuck to him. A fun little game…_  "Yeah, well not for much longer."

Castiel spun around on his heels, making his way quickly back to Dean's room. He ignored Dean's greeting, instead opting to quickly picking his clothes back up. He pulled his jeans back on, snapping the button before slipping his layered shirt back on. He adjusted his shoulders before searching around for his shoes and socks. He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but only for a moment. He shrugged it off and continued his search.

"Cas, babe, what are you doing?"

"Don't call me that," Castiel snapped, finding his other sock. He stood a good distance from Dean to pull on his socks, though shuffled away every time the other stepped closer.

"Don't call you what?"

" _Babe,_ " Castiel spat.

_I'm not your babe, I'm your fuck toy._

Dean's face flooded with hurt and confusion, lips turned down and pouted out, his eyes wide as he watched Castiel yank on his other sock before moving to his shoes. "Why are you acting like this?"

Castiel laughed  _fucking laughed_ at him. What had he said?

" _Why am I acting like this_? Hmmm, I don't fucking know Dean. Why don't you go ask all of the other conquests you lied to." Castiel shoved on his shoe, not bothering to readjust it, even though it was placed uncomfortably on his foot.

"…I thought you were different," he offered as a final explanation before he whirled around, making his way out of the room. "Goodbye Dean," he recited over his shoulder, not even pausing to speak. He walked quickly through the suite, buzzing past James who was still sitting and reading the paper, not bothering to acknowledge him as he made his way to the door.

Dean followed after him, of course, but only made it to the center of the obnoxiously huge room when he watched the main entrance smack shut with a large bang. It was almost pointless to go after Castiel now. By the time the elevator returned to him, Castiel would be long gone, probably off to class, and he wouldn't be able to catch him, even if he ran down the stairs. He still debated it however.

"What was that about?" Dean questioned with a sigh a minute later, paused in the middle of the main room, arms lifted and hands twisted out as he looked to James for an answer.

"Not a clue," James shrugged nonchalantly with his eyes still trained on the newspaper, crossing his legs before reaching out, grabbing and taking a sip of Castiel's deserted drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, So James is a dick.
> 
> Also someone mentioned Twist and Shout, and I whispered "I can dig Elvis" to myself, and my friend caught wind, and let's just say she got a very thorough explanation, filled with tears and mutterings of 'Elvis' and 'the fucking beach, man I just can't'
> 
> Ahem... Anyway... 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and like always, I'll try to have the next chapter up Saturday, but truthfully, it'll probably be up tomorrow.
> 
> I love hearing what you think, so feel free to tell me!
> 
> :)


	8. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit went down between Dean and Castiel, and the reason behind it comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, told you I'd update today!
> 
> Also I've noticed this story is a bit... cracky, in some form of the word.
> 
> I don't plan to change that.
> 
> *shrug*

Castiel was ignoring his calls. Not sending them to voicemail, just ignoring them. Dean took that as a good sign. Well, not good, but better than the alternative. He'd rather hear his voice, talk to him about what had happened, but that didn't seem to be a viable option at the moment.

And what had he meant by 'All the other conquests'? There were like, three, maybe. Oh sure, there had certainly been a few drunken one-night stands, and some girls had dropped straight to their knees in his dressing room, sucking him off without any warning, but he hadn't actually gone after any of those, and the other three he had chased had just been in it to say they had been with a rockstar. Not exactly what Dean wanted.

He wasn't a doll to toss around, to be carried around hooked on someones arm, just there to look pretty and make everyone else jealous. He was a human. He deserved respect. And so did Castiel.

James was well involved in the paper, and Dean couldn't be bothered trying to get any information from him, so he had retreated back to his room not much later after Castiel stormed out, and proceeded to pounce back onto the bed, burying himself in the covers, though it didn't make him feel any less lonely, the oversized bed reminding him just how alone he was. He continually flipped out his phone, flicking his fingers across the screen to send Castiel a text. He had given up on calling. For now, at least.

A few hours and a landslide of text messages later, Dean had decided to give it a rest, simply grabbing one of his pillows to curl around and fall asleep. It took a while to do so, however. The pillow could never be a replacement for the body he wanted beside him now.

 

* * *

 

 

His phone had been shaking in his pocket since the moment he had stepped out of the elevator, but he ignored them. He knew it was Dean, and he simply couldn't talk to him now. The conversation would take a while and its end would leave him even more confused in his feelings and emotions than he was now. Dean had seemed like a trustworthy guy, and genuinely sincere in his actions. He hadn't forced him to do anything last night, and that was new.

But maybe that's how he was with all of his chases. Maybe it was just his way of gaining Castiel's trust, making it seem like he cared just to test how well he could manipulate people with a few choice words spoken softly and gentle touches. Sure, Castiel would be a harder case to break, but he was a  _rockstar_. He'd be able to gain control of the emotionally unstable college student in no time. Break his walls down just to force him to build them up even higher and thicker than before.

Castiel mentally smacked himself.  _Of course_  Dean was able to do that. He already had, in a way. Castiel couldn't get himself to ignore the man writing on his arm in the theater, his good looks shone even in the darkened theater, and he couldn't help himself. Of course he couldn't. Dean knew what he was doing straight from the beginning. Castiel had just been to naive to notice it was all just a game to him. All the words, and kisses, and touches, and cuddling- all a fucking lie.

He finally pulled out his phone, angrily shutting it off before shoving it back in his pocket. He couldn't deal with Dean and his bullshit right now. He could talk to him later, try to win him back at another time, but for now, Castiel wasn't interested. He had his own interests and life to deal with at the moment, particularly class.

Too bad it was useless. Castiel couldn't focus on anything, his mind racing with different theories and explanations for Dean wanting him, and for James telling him all of this.

He was so fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean awoke a few hours later, feeling no better, and certainly not more rested. Just lonely. And cold. He shoved himself up on the bed, the duvet sliding down to about halfway up his abdomen, and he pulled it back up, yanking it hard enough to untuck it. He wrapped it around himself in bundles before sliding to the edge, stepping off the bed, the ends of the blanket dragging on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom.

James was gone, though his newspaper was still there. Not that Dean had any desire to speak with him at the moment, it surprised him. James never leaves anything behind. He stalked into the bathroom, dropping the blanket to use the toilet, and turn on the shower. He stared at the falling water, hand shooting out ever few seconds to test the temperature, though he was never quite satisfied, and the thought of standing for an extended period of time seemed exhausting. He sighed and shut it off, the water dribbling down to nothing but a few drops as he picked his blanket back up, along with a bottle of body wash. He walked back out into the main room in search of a bathtub, as if he thought he'd find one out elsewhere.

He didn't.

But he did find a jacuzzi.

He turned the temperature up on the oversized tub, leaving his soap bottle and blanket behind as he went back to his room to retrieve his cell phone, and then back to the bathroom to grab a towel. By the time he had made it back, the temperature of the hot tub had been deemed warm enough, though it was still increasing in heat. Dean shucked his sweatpants and boxers off, sliding into the steaming water. He let his body adjust before turning around to grab the body wash. He popped it open and poured a liberal amount into the water, flicking on the jets when he was satisfied with it.

He sat down, and watched the water slowly begin to froth, bubbles building themselves up, starting as nothing more than a flat, soapy sheen, but now towering in huge piles of shimmering white. Sorta like he and Cas' relationship. Dean slid his hand underneath them, reaching over to the side of the tub, clicking off the jets. The room was suddenly silent, the only noise being the soft pops of bubbles, barely making a sound as they disappeared.

Dean let his body relax, though his eyes remained focused on the largest mound of bubbles. He paused for a moment before lifting his arm out of the water, smacking it straight down through the pile, causing a flattened crevasse to appear, nothing remaining in the place his arm had smacked through..

Still like their relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was debating for a while. A long while. His phone was out and on, resting on his thigh, Dean's messages open as well as his keyboard, the blinking cursor seeming to urge him on in contacting the other.

Every time the screen went dark, Castiel would awaken it again, repeating the motion multiple times before steeling himself. The next time he turned the screen on, his fingers were flying across the digital letters, tapping out a message and sending it before he could even think twice about it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Dean opened his eyes, body tensing as he looked over to the buzzing object.  _Was it Cas? Please be Cas._ Dean pushed on the seat he was on, gliding across the short path to where his phone was resting. He wiped his hands off on his towel before picking up his phone, sliding it open to the new messages.

**Cas**

I think we need to talk.  _6:57p.m._

My place, or yours?  _6:57p.m._

Dean blinked a few times at the messages, before quickly typing out a response.

**Dean**

My place, if that's alright.  _6:59p.m._

**Cas**

Meet me at the front in… 10mins?  _7:00p.m._

Dean made a face.

**Dean**

I'm sorta… nude.  _7:00p.m._

I'll get James to give you his key.  _7:01p.m._

Dean eyed his phone, waiting for a response from the other. He perked up when he saw a small bubble pop up, three dots inside symbolizing the other was typing, but it disappeared just as soon as it had popped up. It was another few minutes before the message finally buzzed into his messages.

**Cas:**

ok  _7:06p.m._

Dean let out a breath of relief he was unaware he had been holding, and tapped out of Castiel's messages, scrolling to James' to tell him to give Castiel his key. He clicked the screen off after, slipping his upper half out of the water, leaning over the edge of the tub to grab his boxers. He slipped back into the water, pulling the loose cotton in with him, pulling the fabric over his legs. It felt strange, but it was better than Castiel coming in to him naked. He adjusted the shorts, forcing them to sit comfortably before turning on the jets once more, building the mounds of bubbles back up.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel had just entered the hotel when he spotted James, who was standing off the center of the lobby, a few feet in front of the entrance to the elevator banks, a cocky, all-knowing smirk plastered on his face. Castiel held back a growl as he made his way over to the self-assured chauffeur.

"Why, what a surprise to see you, Castiel. Can't say I expected you back."

Castiel's eyes hardened. "This wouldn't be the first time you've been wrong."

"Oh. Snippy."

"Just give me the key."

James smirked, and slid his key out of his pocket, dangling it in his fingers. Castiel promptly snatched it from him, and tried to work his way around James to one of the elevators. He didn't get far before the other stopped him with an arm bar, but he was close enough to smack the up button. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I'm just trying to help you, Castiel. I think y-"

"Well you know what?" Castiel snapped, shoving James hard enough to get to the elevator that he needed. "I don't want your help. I can take care of myself. I don't need jealous  _chauffeurs_  trying to sway my actions."

James glared. "Suit yourself. You're just going to get hurt."

The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open effortlessly as Castiel stepped into them. "We'll see about that."

Castiel dropped his over-confident act as the doors slid shut. He scanned the card and the elevator began to move. He leaned back against one of the shimmering gold bars. They looked new, and Castiel couldn't help but distract himself with them. He didn't want to think about what James had just said, about how much it affected him and only served to supply to his doubts about Dean. He didn't need that. He needed to decide for himself, needed to talk this out with Dean.

A soft ding alerted him the doors were opening, and he stepped out as soon as he could, walking down the stubby hall to the entrance of Dean's room, swiping the card to unlock the door. The miniature light on the scanner beeped green, and Castiel stepped in, scanning the room for Dean.

_Was… was he in the bath?_

"Cas?" A voice called from the tub, a head popping up over the mountains of bubbles, confirming Castiel's suspicions. Dean beaconed for Castiel to come over to him, and he did. He peered down at the man in the tub, and sent him a quizzical look.

"Are you… Are you naked?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "No, I've got on boxers."

"You bathe in your boxers?"

Another chuckle. "No, I put them on so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable."

_Well that was sweet._

"Would you like to join me?"

 _Yes_.

"I probably shouldn't."

_Yes you should._

"Yes you should."

_Told you so._

Castiel rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, promptly reminding himself to can it as he responded with an "Okay." before peeling off his shirt and pants, down to his boxers. He hopped in to the tub, hissing at the heat, though he adjusted easily. He turned to Dean. "So…"

"So…"

Silence. Castiel sat himself down on the bench adjacent to Dean, shifting a bit to still face him. More silence.

"So what was this morning about?"

_There it is._

"I… It was nothing."

Dean pulled a face, which Castiel decided to label  _'Are you fucking kidding me'_

"Yeah, okay. That's not utter bullshit." Castiel sighed, and Dean continued. "Seriously. Everything was fine, you left to go to the bathroom and came back all… pissed. Was it cause I made fun of your hair? 'Cause I was just joking around Cas. I did-"

Castiel tuned out.  _Seriously? Fucking seriously?_

"Dean," Castiel interrupted, stopping Dean's slew of tangled together words. "It's none of that. I just… Had a lapse of judgement."

"Yeah, but what spurred it?"

Well fuck. "I just…"  _Shit shit shit shit shit_ "I just saw James, standing there with coffee and this  _knowing fucking smirk_  and I just… I imagined he had seen this so many times, and then I began to imagine how many other people have been in the same place as I was in that moment, and I felt… betrayed?"

Dean didn't look like he believed a word of that. "You saw James? Did he say anything to you?"

"Nope."

_Yeah, great answer, Sherlock. Not obvious at all._

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Castiel. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing!" he insisted, perhaps a bit to strongly. He was kinda shit at lying to Dean.

"Bull fucking shit! Castiel, answer me."

_No. Nope. No. You can't force me to do anything, you attractive, manipulating, assh-_

"He told me I was just a toy to you. That you do this with everybody, and that the only way I was different was that you actually had to put in effort and chase me to get me."

Dean's eyes narrowed even farther, rivaling Castiel's glare from that morning, and he immediately slid from his seat, floating over to Castiel, sitting way closer than was necessary.

"And you believed him?"

"I didn't have much of a reason not to. Dean, I've known you for… what, three? Four days? I don't know much more about you aside from the fact that you have a reputation as a womanizing rockstar. How would you expect me to act?"

"I wouldn't want you to run out on me, Cas," Dean replied, eyes softening throughout Castiel's speech. "I'd want you to come talk to me, let me explain why you don't need to worry about me doing… What James said I would do to you. I'm not that kind of man, Cas. I hope you realize that."

"I just don't know what to believe," Castiel replied, dropping his head down, attempting to stare through the soapy, distorted water at his hands.

Dean was having none of that. Another hand was placed on his thigh as Dean shifted, then the original was gone, returning under his chin, cupping it with his finger and thumb, tilting it up. Castiel's eyes snapped up with the movement, and they locked on Dean's, which were a lot closer than Castiel had thought.

"Believe  _me_ ," Dean muttered, voice barely above a whisper. And then he was moving in, and Castiel was responding, their lips locking together without a second thought. And it felt good.

Castiel had to physically restrain himself from sliding closer to Dean, deepening the kiss like he wanted to so bad, but this was Dean's opportunity to show he meant what he said, and Castiel wasn't going to take that from him.

Dean took full advantage of that. His hand remained solidly on his thigh, only moving to the other one to shift Castiel into his lap, rotating him to lock him into the corner of the hot tub. His hand slid from under Castiel's chin, sliding his fingers through the dark hair, taking advantage of Castiel being higher up than him to deepen the kiss.

Castiel slid his hands out of the water, sliding them up Dean's chest and neck, bringing both to cup his face as he whimpered into this kiss. And then Dean pulled away. Castiel pouted.

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked, voice husky, his thumb rubbing circles into the side of Castiel's thigh.

Did he? Did Castiel trust Dean? This whole day had been a cluster fuck of feelings, and thoughts, and emotions, and fuck it all if Castiel didn't say he wasn't a little lost in translation. But one look into Dean's eyes told him he wasn't lying, not straight out. Castiel wasn't just a plaything for him to fuck around with. Dean obviously wanted to make the most of their time left, which was dwindling down day by day at a pace Castiel couldn't stand. But what was he to the singer, really? What did Dean want from him? Could he provide it?

Castiel stroked Dean's cheekbones lightly, the pads of his thumbs running over the smooth, freckled skin as the other's eyes drifted shut. Castiel's lips curled up at that, and before he could stop himself, he was leaning in again, locking his lips with Dean's gently yet solidly, muttering his response on the way in.

"I'm starting to."

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel you should know I had this at exactly 2,900 words last night, and I was SO PROUD at that, but then I added a sentence and that fucked it up and I was angry at myself for a moment.
> 
> Anyway, probably another chapter tomorrow, or maybe even tonight 'cause why the fuck not?
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts on it. It makes me all happy inside!
> 
> :D


	9. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 questions lead to Dean showing Cas just how beautiful he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna post this last night except I totally forgot to write it and then I watched movies and then I found rub-on tanner and thought it'd be a great idea to cover my whole body with this rub on tanner and just
> 
> Don't cover your body with self tanner...
> 
> Anyway, I made this longer than normal cause I didn't sleep at all and why the fuck not, you feel me?
> 
> ...

****

Neither of them wanted to break apart. When their lips weren't solidly locked together, they'd be exploring the other's body. Dean would be kissing up Castiel's neck and across his jaw until Castiel would push him away, taking advantage of the break to dip down and work kisses over his collarbone. Or Dean would pull away for a break, and Castiel would lean back in, kissing around and under his ear, tongue flicking out against the lobe, causing Dean whine, fingers tightening over wherever they were at the moment.

But they weren't doing that now. The bubbles had cleared for the most part, and both were growing tired from the heat of the tub. Castiel's head was resting against Dean's shoulder, Dean trailing his hands across Castiel's body, mapping it out through the water. Occasionally Dean's fingers would glide across a sensitive area, causing Castiel to gasp. Dean would smile and return to stroke over the space again, and Castiel would turn his head, kissing wherever his lips came in contact with first.

It was nearing 10:30 when Castiel finally sat up, sliding himself off of Dean's lap. Dean pouted.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Dean, it's 10:30."

Dean shook his head, and floated across the tub, clicking the screen of his phone on. 10:28p.m. "How the hell'd you know that?" Dean questioned, turning around to look at Castiel. He pointed up at the clock across the room. The place was dimly lit, the only light shining being the two lamps on in the seating area beside the couches. Dean couldn't tell the time, but obviously Castiel had. "Oh."

Castiel smiled, floating over to Dean, wrapping his arm around him. He pressed into Dean, resting his cheek on his chest. Dean returned the gesture, wrapping his own arms around Castiel, dropping his head to kiss the top of Castiel's. They remained like that for a few minutes before Dean pulled away, much to Castiel's dismay, and promptly hopped out of the jacuzzi, grabbing and rubbing his towel vigorously across his body before wrapping it around his waist. Then he darted off to the bathroom.

_What the fuck?_

Castiel remained in the tub, hanging out of it a bit to watch Dean disappear. He cocked his head to the side, about ready to hop and and see what Dean was doing when he returned, a large towel in his hand.

_Oh. Makes sense._

Dean stepped up to Castiel, gesturing for him to step out of the tub, holding out his hand for him to take, which he did without question as he stepped out. Before he could even begin to reach for the towel, Dean was wrapping it around him, dropping his hand in order to tug Castiel to him, rubbing his hands up and down his back to dry him. It was weird, but Castiel really didn't care.

Once satisfied with how dry he- the  _top_  half of him- was, Dean released Castiel, handing him the towel, stepping back to let him sit down on the edge of the jacuzzi and dry his legs off. He stood again when he was done, flashing Dean a smile as the other held out his hand again. He took it, and began to walk forward and  _oh_ his legs did  _ **not**_  want to cooperate. He was wobbling, muscles weak from the steaming water, and Dean noticed, immediately wrapping his arms around him, keeping him from tripping.

_Wow, that's not embarrassing or anything. Nope._

"Woah there Cas, you alright?"

Castiel blushed. "Yeah, fine. It's just the water."

"Can you walk?"

_No._

"Yeah."

Dean nodded and dropped his arms from Castiel, though kept them up and ready in case he stumbled again. Castiel nodded to him, and tried to take a step. He got about two feet before his knees went weak again, and Dean's arms wrapped around him just in time.

_Smooth._

Dean was smiling, and Castiel was blushing even more, and before he could even protest, Dean was bending his knees, dropping one of his arms to support Castiel's legs as he swooped him up, cuddling Castiel to him as he began to carry him back to the bedroom.

_This isn't suggestive at all. Not. At. All._

"Shut up," Castiel muttered, rolling his eyes at his own internal monologue.

"Huh?"

_Real smooth. You know, talking to yourself is a little weird, right?_

"Huh?"

"You said something?"

_Yeah, shut up._

"No."

_Liar._

"Hmm. You sure?"

 _No_.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Castiel replied with a bit of a laugh, causing Dean to don an expression Castiel dubbed ' _I swear to god I heard you say something.'_

Dean stared for a moment, the confused look still on his face, then he snapped out of it, and just shook his head. They arrived in the bedroom, and Dean looked around, looking for a place to set Castiel. The bed was off limits, as he was still in soaking wet boxers. Spotting a wooden chair in front of the maple desk across the room, Dean went there, placing Castiel in it before turning around, moving toward his closet. Castiel sat quietly, and he could hear a bit of rustling around. Dean popped back out a moment later, one arm full of clothes, the other holding on solidly to the towel wrapped around his waist. He set the pile of clothes on the desk.

"These are for you. Wear as little or as much as you want, I'll… go change in the bathroom." He patted Castiel's shoulder before turning and stalking off to the bathroom.

Castiel watched Dean leave, and once he was out of sight, promptly turned and began rifling through the articles of clothing. There was a pair of boxers, a long-sleeved, layered t-shirt that looked a bit too big for him, and the pyjama bottoms Dean had worn that first night they went out. Castiel smiled at them, picking the pants up, rubbing the soft cotton between his fingers.  _I wonder what Sam's like. He seems sweet. Is he? Does he look like Dean? Does he_ _ **act**_ _like Dean?_

Castiel snapped himself out of his thoughts, remembering that Dean could return at any moment, and stood. He hooked his fingers around the wet shorts, shimmying them down his legs with some difficulty, seeing as they seemed intent to stick to him. Once off, Castiel grabbed the fresh boxers, pulling them on. He debated not wearing them at all, but he wanted to wear the pyjama bottoms, and figured it would be a bit…  _weird_ to go commando in a pair of pants that had been given to the owner by his younger brother, and probably had some sentimental worth.

Not that the boxers were much better. Well, in terms of meaning, Castiel was sure they had none, but the fact that Dean's  _naked body_  had probably been touched by these at some point in their existence, and now they were touching  _Castiel's_  naked body, and why he didn't think of this yesterday, he has no clue, but the thoughts racing through his mind weren't exactly appropriate ones to have when preparing to go to bed with the one you're having the inappropriate thoughts abo-

"Those fit you well."

_SHIT SHIT shIT FUCK WHAT_

Castiel physically jumped at that, eyes going wide as he stared at Dean, eliciting a laugh as the other came over to him, wearing only sweatpants. "Did I scare you?"

_YES YOU FUCKING ATTRACTIVE ASS_

"A bit," Castiel responded, his shocked-high heart-rate slowing back to a regular pace.

Dean laughed again, reaching out to pull Castiel to him by his hips. Castiel hissed. "Are your fucking fingers made of ice?"

"No, it's just cold in here. Why do you think I left you the shirt?"

 _That's logical._  Castiel looked down at their bodies, taking note of the goosebumps and hardened nipples on both of them. "Thank you, then. But where's your shirt?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't want one. Come on," he said, dropping the conversation on clothing choices as he moved to the bed, pouncing on it and settling into his spot on his back, waiting for Castiel to join him. Castiel hesitated for a moment, though it was only to debate putting the shirt on or not, which he did in the end. He pulled his arms through the sleeves, arms a bit too long on him, much like the jacket. He adjusted the shirt, then moved to the bed, crawling across it and around Dean to his side, where he flopped onto his back. He held out his arm, and Dean didn't even question it, immediately rolling into his side and making himself comfortable.

Castiel smiled. "Do you like cuddling, Dean?"

_As if it's not obvious._

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Why? I mean, it's not like it's bad, but you seem like a… a tough guy."

Dean snorted. "Cas, I own and play about ten acoustic guitars, and I write and sing music about… Well, everything, really, but break-ups and falling in love seem to be the most popular."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

_What is this, 20 questions?_

"What, is this 20 questions?"

_I like this guy's way of thinking._

"It can be."

_Woah there big boy, sure you wanna go there?  
_ _Shut up._

Dean seemed to consider this, then nodded to himself. "Then it is."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "Maybe can we turn off the lights?"

 _Well that's weird._ Dean furrowed his brows, though complied, rolling over to click the light off. He returned back to Castiel's side, cuddling into him, one arm tucked to his side, the other on top of Castiel's chest, the steady rise and fall of his breaths and the faint beat of his heart relaxing Dean in an unfamiliar way to the singer. It wasn't bad.

Enjoyable, really.

"So," Castiel started again, wrapping his arm around Dean, fingers rubbing lightly up and down his bicep. "Have you ever been in love?"

 _Of course._  Dean took a deep breath, and began talking. "I thought so once. I mean, I thought I was in love multiple times in high school, but I realized it was nothing more than a few strong crushes masked by a lot of sex. But this… This was different. Or so I though. There was this girl I was with, when I was fresh out of high school. 19 years old. She was gorgeous, and a great lay, really, but she was awful to deal with. She was a psychopathic bitch. One moment she loved me, the next she wanted to stab me- hell, she held a knife to me once!"

_That sounds familiar._

"And after a few more episodes like that, I was done. I broke it off with her, and she went insane. She went off telling everybody,  _absolutely everybody_ that I was gay. I mean, I wasn't that offended by it, I mean, guys can look just as good as girls, right? But she was doing it trying to slander me and my name. So I found a decent looking guy, and began dating him. It started as a bit of a joke, mainly just to piss her off, but I began to fall for the guys. Before long, I was doing anything and everything for him, but he never reciprocated. And then I broke into the music business. That video of me singing got so popular, it was ridiculous."

"I remember when that happened," Castiel interjected. "It was everywhere. Even on TV, those gossip shows really loved you. You were amazing."

"So I've heard," Dean huffed out with a laugh. "And then I began gaining a following. Before I knew it, there were people everywhere, clawing after me, wanting me. And for the first time, it seemed like the guy I was with actually wanted me back. I was thrilled! This guy wanted me. Finally wanted me."

"But that's not quite right, is it?"

Dean shook his head, curling tighter in to Castiel's side. "No. He didn't want me. He wanted my fame. I wasn't even that popular yet, but I still had people coming up to me, talking about my music, and what was coming next, and he'd always answer for me. It wasn't bad, really. It was like having a publicist. But then I got a publicist, and he set up deals for me to go preform. I had to travel and, well, he didn't really like that. He tried everything he could to make me stay, and skip venues, but I wouldn't. Then he told me he loved me, and I couldn't believe it! He felt the same! But he didn't, not really. It all came out after one of my shows. Some fans were asking for autographs, and of course I complied. They were all so sweet, and they kept asking questions. It took an hour just to get through the group of them, and when I returned to my hotel room, he was waiting for me. He began screaming at me, yelling and throwing things, saying I was putting strangers in front of him in terms of importance, and I told him that if he loved me he'd understand why I was doing what I was doing and how important my fans were to me."

"And then he told you he didn't love you." It wasn't a question.

"And then he told me he didn't love me. That he never had. That I was nothing more than a pretty face and a good fuck to him, and that's all I'd ever be to anyone else."

That near broke Castiel's heart. No one deserved to be treated like that, especially not Dean. "You don't believe him, do you?"

He tensed. "No one's given me a reason to not," Dean spoke quietly.

Castiel shifted, reaching across his own body, hooking a finger under Dean's chin to tilt it up, catching his gaze. "You're more than that to me." And with that, Castiel was leaning in, pressing his lips against Dean's in a chaste kiss. He could feel the other relax nearly immediately after their lips touched. He pulled away a moment later, stroking Dean's lip with his thumb as he pulled his arm back.

They didn't continue with that issue.

"So, Cas. What's something you're really passionate about, that you don't flaunt about?"

_You._

"Hmm. I uhh… You can't tell anybody, okay?" A nod. "I'm in love with the stars. I can't get enough of them."

Dean smiled. "Why the stars?"

"They remind me of how small I really am. They're up there, millions of miles away, yet I can see what seems like thousands of them at night. That keeps me grounded when I'm floating too high or far away. And they're so far away, yet their light shines all the way to us, and never fails to do so. They return every night, and are the only assured thing in my life. They'll always be there for me, when I need to think, or be alone, or just get away from it all. They'll always be there, lighting the way for me when it feels too dark to go on. They protect me, in a way nothing else ever could, and because of that, I think they're beautiful. The most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"I think you're beautiful."

 _What_? "Dea-"

"I do," Dean responded, voice quiet as his hand slid down from Castiel's chest, roaming down to the hem of his shirt, slipping his fingers under it, tugging it up to expose the soft skin of his belly. Dean pressed his hand over the small sliver of exposed skin, his cool hand causing Castiel to gasp as he continued to speak. "I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Castiel opened his mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out.  _Why is Dean doing this? What the hell? Oh my god he's pulling up my shirt farther and_ _ **oh his hands are freezing**_ _but_ _ **oh**_ _that feels_ _ **good**_ _and_ _ **what are you doing with your mouth-**_ "Dean-ohhhkay stop that." Dean's lips paused over Castiel's nipple, his lips resting on his chilled skin, his hot breath spreading out in puffs from his open mouth, making Castiel shiver. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Trying to show you how beautiful I find you," Dean responded, lips never leaving Castiel's skin.

_Woah. Unexpected._

"By kissing me?"

Dean shrugged. "By trying to make you feel good."

_Well that's new. Give him a chance.._

"Dean… Will you stop if I ask you to?" He needed to know this. He couldn't blindly stroll into this, especially because he had no idea what Dean was planning to do.

"Of course, Cas. Just say the word, I'll stop… Please let me do this."

_Do it. Do it. Fucking say yes. You're taking too long. Say yes, you idio-_

"Yeah, yes. Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Dean immediately pressed his lips down farther, creating a warm seal around Castiel's nipple, his tongue circling around the nub, causing Castiel to press his head down into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Dean pulled away a moment later, and Castiel felt a chill run through his body, and then Dean was straddling his hips, practically on his thighs as he leaned forward, pressing kisses below his collarbone, his lips barely gliding across his skin as he kissed every bit of him he could reach.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." Dean muttered between kisses, his hands sliding up Castiel's sides, pushing his shirt up in the process. Once it was far enough up, Dean crawled forward, slipping an arm under Castiel to lift him up, holding him solidly as he tugged the shirt off his arms and over his head. He tossed it carelessly on the floor, and locked his gaze on Castiel, who was staring at him. He gave him a gentle smile, kissing him softly as he laid him back down. He broke the kiss as he slid back, repositioning himself over Castiel's hips and thighs.

He brought his hands up to Castiel's shoulders as he bent back down, pressing long, slow, open-mouth kisses down the center of his body, his hands sliding down his arms as he continued down. He didn't speak again until his hands met Castiel's and they linked together, his lips coming to a stop right above his navel.

"You know what makes you so beautiful?" Dean asked, not expecting an answer as he dipped back down to nip above his navel, soothing it with a kiss before moving on. "Your smile." A kiss. "Your lips." A nip. "The way you kiss." A kiss. "Your beautiful, beautiful skin." A nip.

It continued as such, Dean kissing and nipping his way around Castiel's abdomen, muttering compliments to every part of his body, to everything about his personality, to everything that made Castiel, well, Castiel. And with every kiss, he moved lower, kissing and nipping over the protruding bones of his hips, to the slight dip at the edge of the boxers, which Dean was continually tugging down to accommodate his actions.

The pyjama pants had been slid down to the middle of his thighs, but the boxers were down to the V in Castiel's pelvis, the elastic waistband pressing at the base of his continually hardening erection. Dean's lips were still working, kissing down the indents on the side of his thighs, the straight across the waistband, the kisses lasting longer, the open-mouthed ones becoming wetter the closer he got to the center.

_No. No. No. No, I can't do this. I can't. I need to stop this but it feels so good and_ _**oh** _ _it's been so long an- no. No. This can't happen. It needs to stop. It needs to stop. It needs to-_

"Stop."

Dean's lips were pressed as close to the waistband as they could be, his finger hooked around said waistband, ready to tug it down, exposing and releasing Castiel and it was  _so tempting_  to not stop, for both of them, but it was the best thing to do. He looked up to Castiel for confirmation, and the dark-haired man nodded. Dean nodded in return, and pulled back, sliding Castiel's boxers back up, the pyjama bottoms right after.

He continued to straddle Castiel for a moment, looking over his body, admiring the tiny marks the nips had left. Castiel's body was even more gorgeous when illuminated by the moonlight, and Dean was unashamed to admit that to him as he crawled up his body, stopping when he was close enough to kiss Castiel.

"You're so beautiful, Cas. Every bit of you. Every single bit."

Castiel smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "You wouldn't think so if you saw all of me. Every little scar, emotional and physical. I may be pretty on the outside, but I'm ugly o-" Castiel was cut off by Dean crashing their lips together, locking them tightly and passionately. He pulled away a moment later, leaving Castiel breathless as he spoke once again.

"Don't you ever say you're ugly, Cas. You're not. You're so far from it… the exact opposite. Scars are nothing but a character builder, nothing more than a speed bump in your life, and what ever scars you carry, emotional or physical, they're a part of you. And you're beautiful." Dean dipped down, kissing Castiel once again, though considerably softer than the last one, their lips pressing together effortlessly. "Do you believe me, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, and Dean smiled. He un-straddled Castiel, collapsing on to the bed beside him, rolling back into his side. Castiel slipped his arm around his, shifting to hold him close. He looked at Dean, a faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean had a similar smile, his eyes sparkling with the reflection of the moon in the night, and Castiel knew that Dean didn't want thanks for what he had done. He wanted to do it. He wanted to make Castiel feel good, and wanted, and worthwhile, and that was the kindest thing anyone had done for him in a while.

Castiel couldn't help but to lean in and kiss Dean once more, their bruised-smooth lips locking together softly and chastely, making both of them feel safe, and warm, and secure, and wanted- making them feel at home.

The kiss broke mutually, both pulling back a fraction with heavily lidded eyes and gentle smiles as they adjusted themselves to lay comfortably. They lay in silence, just taking in the other, Castiel taking in the affection in Dean's eyes, relishing it and its unfamiliarity, and Dean was lost in Castiel, from his lightly parted lips, to his widened pupils that still seemed to shine even in the dark of the room.

"Goodnight Dean," Castiel was the first to mutter, practically unable to keep his eyes open.

Dean smiled weakly, and slid his hand forward to grab Castiel's, gaining a sleepy smile in return.

"Goodnight, Cas."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so honestly I have no clue what the fuck I just wrote, really. I was just like LET'S WRITE and this came out, so... sorry if it's kinda... cracky...
> 
> So as to why this is published at like, 8am instead of nighttime or whatever, is because there's a thunderstorm warning here, and it's supposed to be pretty intense, and occur later today, so that means the internet will be a little shit, and I wouldn't be able to publish the chapter, and then I'd be sad, so...
> 
> I'm about to pass out holy fuck I'm going to sleep all day...
> 
> Also, I really love you guys! Your reviews are so sweet and I just adgbhgrgqgnfbfrejqgq, you know?
> 
> So, thank you for reading, and as always, I love to hear your thoughts on it, so feel free to tell me! 
> 
> :)


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' little secret comes out, but what comes of it? Bad shit, that's what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... :)

 

Castiel woke up first once again, and Dean was still a cuddle whore. What was new? Well Castiel was laying on top of Dean, their bodies pressed solidly together all the way down to their feet, Castiel's chin hooked around the top of Dean's shoulder, facing down to the pillows, though he was high enough up that he could breath with out feeling stifled. Dean wasn't holding on to Castiel as tight as he was the night before, but his arms were still wrapped around him, and that was when he realized Dean had pulled him on top of him in his sleep.

_That's actually pretty impressive._

It was impressive. How do you do that while sleeping? And more importantly, how was this comfortable to him? He had a full-grown body laying on top of him, working as a substitute for a blanket, though about 180 pounds heavier, and the sleeping man didn't seem to mind at all.

Castiel did though. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable to lay on top of somebody, but Dean's hips were digging into his own, and their ribs were pressed together hard enough to cause the bottom ones to hurt. So Castiel rolled off of him. And Dean didn't let go. He rolled with Castiel, keeping him close as they both rolled onto their sides.

_Oh not this again._

No. Castiel was  **not**  doing this again. But Dean was holding on tightly now, warm palms pressed flat against Castiel's chilled skin, sending a jolt of warmth through his body and  _this wasn't the right fucking time to be having those kinds of thoughts._  He tried rolling away again, but Dean was solid, and it left Castiel wondering how a person could hold on to something so tightly when unconscious. He shook his head. "You're a fucking ridiculous man."

He tried a few more times to break free, with no luck doing so, as he tried to think up a way to wake Dean, even though Castiel was enjoying the view. Dean was gorgeous when he was asleep, features relaxed and soft, lips barely parted as he chest rose and fell in slow breaths. He was like Sleeping Beauty.

_Well there's an idea._

Without thinking it through much more than that, Castiel was leaning in, pressing his lips against Dean's parted ones, holding them there for a few extended moments before he began to pull away. And then there were a pair of lips pressing to his own in return, and Castiel couldn't help but respond, slowly moving his lips against Dean's in a lingering kiss. They broke apart.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning," Dean mumbled, voice low and groggy from sleep. Castiel smiled.

"You're cute."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are," Castiel argued, leaning in to kiss Dean's nose, causing him to scrunch it up. "And you're also still cuddling me."

"You're point?"

"I have class."

Dean groaned. "No."

"Yeah, Dean. I need to, you know, get up and go home to change into clothes. You need to let me out."

"Not letting go."

_Fucking seriously?_

"Dean," Castiel pleaded, sending Dean a pout as he widened his eyes, looking at him with the most guilt-building look. Dean let go.

"You know, that's not fair," Dean commented, rolling onto his back as Castiel rolled away to the edge of the bed, sitting up and letting his body balance itself out before standing up. He padded across the room and out the door, giving Dean a great view of his ass, which he couldn't look away from as he left. God, Castiel was gorgeous.

Dean finally looked away from the door, and stretched out his limbs, tensing his leg muscles as his arms spread out across the bed, pulling away as far from Dean's body as they could. Dean let out a grunt of satisfaction, and relaxed once again, sitting up and sliding himself back to rest against the headboard. It was a few minutes before Castiel came back, cheekbones red, leading Dean to believe he had washed his face. He stopped at the edge of the foot of the bed, and turned to face Dean. He yawned, and sent him a sleepy smile, and Dean sent one back.

Castiel opened his arms, and Dean tucked his knees up, rocking forward to land on all fours as he crawled up to Castiel. He sat up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck as the other wrapped his around Dean's back, holding him as close as he could without either of them losing balance. Dean's cheek came to rest on Castiel's chest, and he pressed his lips there, leaving them for a few beats before breaking it. "Don't you have to get to class?" Dean mumbled, breath cascading over Castiel's skin, causing him to shiver.

"I don't want to leave."

Dean smiled. "You can borrow some of my clothes."

Castiel laughed. "All of your stuff is just to big."

"I'm sure I could find something to fit you."

Castiel considered that for a moment, before nodding, sliding one of his hands up Dean's back and head, fingers threading through his hair as he cupped his head. Dean relaxed under his touch, and Castiel smiled. "I'm sure you can. I'd like… I'd like to borrow something, if that's alright with you.

Dean laughed into Castiel's chest, sliding out of his grip as he pulled back. "Cas, I'm the one who offered in the first place. Of course it's alright with me." He pulled away even more, collapsing awkwardly down onto his back, drawing a laugh from Castiel. He smiled and rolled over, sitting up and launching himself onto his feet from the bed. "Alright, come on Cas. Let's go find you something."

He began to walk to the closet, but Castiel wasn't following. He stopped and turned to see what he was doing and  _oh_ that's a nice sight. Castiel had taken approximately 2 steps before he stopped, linking his fingers together, lifting both his arms above his head in a long stretch, pulling higher and higher every second, causing the loosely tied pyjamas bottoms to slide down on his hips bit by bit. Dean licked his lips, and before he could stop himself he was walking toward the other, dropping to his knees right in front of him, wrapping his arms around his hips and attaching his lips to the freshly exposed skin right above the elastic waistband of his boxers, straight down from his navel.

Castiel gasped and dropped his arms, and Dean began to suck, nip, and tease the area his lips were locked around. "Dean," Castiel whined after a while, head dropped down, eyes locked on what he could see of Dean's lips. It felt good, and he didn't really want Dean to stop, but he needed to, and Dean complied. He broke the seal his lips had formed, and he hugged Castiel close to him as he pressed his cheek to his belly, arms around his hips tightening. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"

Dean pressed his cheek farther into Castiel, his nose nudging against his skin as his eyes drifted shut. "You're so beautiful. So, so beautiful."

Castiel flushed. "We went over this last night Dean."

"I couldn't help myself."

_Yeah, neither could my exes._

Castiel stepped back, and Dean only followed a bit until he let go, arms sliding off of Castiel as he sat back. "I'm sorry," he said, sensing something was wrong. "I didn't mean to go so far."

Castiel shook his head, holding his hand out, which Dean took instantly. He helped pull him up from his knees, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's fine, Dean. Let's go find me some clothes, okay?"

 

It took a while, but Dean managed to find a white wife beater for Castiel to wear, but only under the promise of letting Castiel wear the leather jacket over it. He had his jeans from the past day, but it would be his third wear on them.

"I'll need to go home to get clothes, and I have History today, so I'll have reading to do," Castiel explained after he shot down Dean's offer to come over after classes. "But that's where I'll be if you need me," he finalized, walking out of the bathroom, changed into the fresh clothes, leather jacket draped over his arm.

"I can send James to pick you up, and have him take you home," Dean offered, though his mind was elsewhere, eyes attached to Castiel's body, which was nicely outlined in the shirt he was wearing. He snapped out of it and looked to Castiel's face as he finished speaking.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home, thank you." Castiel's eyes hardened, but only for a moment, it was almost as if it'd never happened.

 _That's weird_.

Dean squinted his eyes as he looked at Castiel, trying to gauge the sudden shift in mood, and why it was correlated to the mention of James. He got nothing from Castiel, so he stepped forward, bringing a hand up to cup his face and he leaned in to kiss him. Castiel relaxed almost immediately under his touch.

"You need to get to class," Dean remarked.

"I do."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know."

Dean smiled softly at that and stepped back, grabbing Castiel's hand as he led him over to the main entrance, and out to the elevator. He pressed the down button, and waited for the elevator to make its way up to them. The stood in pleasant silence until the ding of the elevator broke it, and they stepped into it. Castiel was prepared to question why Dean was joining him, but thought better of it.

As the elevator began to move, Dean turned to Castiel, stepping closer to him. He brought a hand up to cup his cheek, long fingers dipping into his hair, index above his ear, the rest below, thumb stroking his cheekbone gently. He didn't do anything more. He just kept his gaze on Castiel's. He took note of when the elevator was nearing the lobby, and he leaned in, locking his lips with Castiel's until the ding sounded, and he stepped away without another word. He smiled and waved at Castiel as he walked out of the elevator, and continued to do so until the doors slid shut. Then his face fell, hard eyes taking over the previously happy ones. He smacked the button for the floor two below his own.

It was time he and James had a little chat.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean paced down the hall to James' room, and thumped on the door repeatedly. He paused as he heard locks on the other side clicking, and once the door was cracked open, he spent no time shoving himself in, knocking James out of the way.

"What the hell Dean!? It's like 9am, what's got you in such a mood?"

"You."

James quirked an eyebrow. "Me?"

Dean's eyes were still hard, the green in them appearing to grow darker as his lips pursed slightly. "Yeah. You. I want to know what you said, or did, to Castiel."

 _Of fucking course. That fucking kid._  "What? I never said  _anything_ to him."

"Bullshit!" Dean moved forward in paced strides matching every word he said. "You almost fucked up what I've been building, James." He came to a stop. "What did you do?"

James rolled his eyes, a slight smirk on his lips. " _Nothing_. He's just a little, well, to put it nicely, a freak."

"Don't fucking say that about him."

"Why? I say it about all the others. All the little people you bring back home to fuck." Dean's face grew more pinched, and James' smirk widened. "You don't mind when I talk about them. You even join in. What's so different now?"

Dean clenched his jaw, hissing through gritted teeth. "Don't change the subject. What. Did. You. Say. To. Him?"

James shrugged lightly, and made a pass to return to the small sofa lined up to a TV cupboard, but Dean stopped him, shooting an arm out to grip James' t-shirt. "James…"

The driver rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault your little fuck toy can't take a joke."

Dean turned his head slightly towards James. "What did you say?" he asked once again, voice quiet, yet flooded with a mix of emotions and anger.

Another eye roll. "I just told him to keep a weary eye, and not give in too fast."

"What did you actually say." Dean turned full on to James, letting go of his arm. "Tell me."

The other man refused to catch his gaze. "Nothing he didn't need to know." Dean's jaw clenched once again, and he continued. "I told him about all of your little toys, and how he was no different than any of them."

If it were possible, Dean's expression grew darker, fingers balling into tight fists by his side, arms going rigid, eyes narrowing, jaw locked shut. "You  _know_  that's a lie."

"I know."

"Then why did you tell him that?"

James refused to answer. Though he was shorter than Dean by about an inch, he stood his ground, raising up to defend himself. It didn't do much. Dean lunched at him, grabbing the shoulders of his shirt, fisting them as he shoved James back against the wall, James' shoulder knocking into the doorframe. He hissed as he was slammed against the wall, pinned under the larger man's strength, but he never broke his facade. "What? Are you angry?"

If Dean didn't value his reputation, he'd have smothered James right there, but he really didn't need an assault charge on his records. He just pushed harder into James. "Why did you tell him?"

No answer.

"Why did you tell him?" he asked again?

Nothing.

"James!" Dean lifted his fists an inch off his shoulders before slamming the back down, causing James to hiss. "Fucking tell me!" Another slam. "Now!"

"How do you think I feel about all of this!?" James blurted out, eyes locking on Dean's still-hard ones.

"Why should it matter how you feel!? You're my chauffeur!"

"Did you ever think I wanted to be more than that!? Did you ever think I wanted to be in the same place as all of those fame-whores you brought to your hotel night after night!? Did it once cross your mind that for once, I wanted to be the one in the backseat, in your lap, on your lips… Did you!?"

Dean was frozen in place, though his eyes were moving like crazy, pointing down as he ran through every scenario, every time he could have missed James advances, his dropped hints, his n-

James had snapped Dean out of his thought, reaching up and grabbing his face, pulling it in, crashing their lips together. Dean's mind went black, his body went numb. This wasn't what he wanted. This isn't what he needed. This wasn't  _who_  he wanted. Needed.

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts together once again, and recall where he was. He could feel the movement of James' lips against his own, and he couldn't stand it. He shoved hard on James' shoulders, backing up out of his grip as fast as he could. His eyes had grown wide in shock, lips parted in a similar fashion, fingers apart though locked in their slightly bent positions. He stared at James, whose eyes held a predatory glint in them, and Dean knew he had to leave. He shook his head from side to side, body still frozen until James began to move toward him, which unlocked his muscles and sent him running to the door, darting down the hall and to the elevator.

He turned around after smacking the button to go up, and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see James. The doors beeped open behind him, and he tripped in without a second thought, scanning his card and hitting the button for the top floor repeatedly as fast as he could until the doors slid shut. The faster he got back to his room, the less of a chance there would be of James catching him.

When the doors slid open, Dean darted out, shoving his card into the scanner and throwing the door open in under 5 seconds. He slammed the door behind him and immediately went to find his phone, opening his messages.

**Dean:**

Cas I need you  _9:19a.m.  
_ Please talk to me  _9:19a.m.  
_ Cas, babe, please  _9:20a.m.  
_ Respond to me please  _9:21a.m  
_ Cas  _9:22a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:23a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:24a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:25a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:26a.m.  
_ Cas, babe  _9:27a.m.  
_ Babe  _9:28a.m.  
_ Babe  _9:29a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:30a.m._

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel shut his phone off after the seventh buzz. He would deal with it later. In all honesty, it was probably just Dean bothering him about something, and he really didn't need the distraction he knew the other could provide right now. He had classes to focus on.

And he did focus. Without the constant thought of Dean potentially contacting him, Castiel was able to make it through his classes Dean-free. Not to say that was a good thing, as Castiel loved having Dean on his mind, but it was nice to have a clear mind.

He had been correct in his assumptions that morning, he did have reading in History, and before he could think twice about it, he was heading home, passing straight by Dean's hotel on the way.

He got back to his apartment in record time, the slightly sunny weather outside drawing people to the parks with their children and pets, and causing those who wore multiple layers and dark suits to take taxis to avoid sweating, leaving Castiel's route home relatively obstacle free.

Once inside, Castiel slid off Dean's jacket, draping it over his end table, dropping his keys down with a clatter right beside it. He moved straight to his bedroom and to his desk in the corner. He pulled his History book out of the massive collection he owned, and quickly got to work on reading. Who knows, if he finished early enough, he and Dean might have a chance to go out and enjoy the warmer weather before the forecasted storms rolled in the next day.

Speaking of Dean…

Castiel shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling around for his phone, which he caught in his left pocket. He pulled it out and switched it on, setting it on the desk to continue with his reading as it finished setting itself up for use.

Castiel was thoroughly involved in the explanation of the early years of christianity when his phone began buzzing, snapping him out of his moment. He tried to ignore it, but the continuous buzzing was more than enough of a distraction to keep him from doing so. He grabbed the phone and frowned.

 **Dean:** 21 new messages

Castiel swiped his finger across the screen, opening the messages.

**Dean:**

Cas I need you  _9:19a.m.  
_ Please talk to me  _9:19a.m.  
_ Cas, babe, please  _9:20a.m.  
_ Respond to me please  _9:21a.m  
_ Cas  _9:22a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:23a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:24a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:25a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:26a.m.  
_ Cas, babe  _9:27a.m.  
_ Babe  _9:28a.m.  
_ Babe  _9:29a.m.  
_ Cas  _9:30a.m.  
_ Please  _10:06a.m.  
_ Cas… Babe  _11:09a.m.  
_ Cas  _11:54a.m.  
_ I need you  _12:43p.m.  
_ Cas, I know you have your phone  _12:58p.m.  
_ Please respond  _1:09p.m.  
_ I need you… please  _1:11p.m.  
_ please…  _1:31p.m._

The last message had been sent about five minutes ago, and Castiel was concerned. What was Dean so worked up about? What was making him act this way?  _What was wrong_?

His fingers flew over the screen as he typed out a message.

**Cas:**

Dean? What's wrong? What's going on?  _1:37p.m._

The reply came almost instantly.

**Dean:**

Cas.  _1:37p.m.  
_ I need you  _1:37p.m._

_Better not be a sexual thing_

Castiel shook his head and replied.

**Cas:**

Want to come over?  _1:38p.m._

**Dean:**

Yes please  _1:38p.m._

**Cas:**

I'll be waiting  _1:39p.m._  
  
  


Dean was over faster than Castiel thought possible, as exactly ten minutes later, there was a vigorous rapping on his door. Castiel sighed and slipped a piece of paper in his book. There was no way he was going to get any more reading done with Dean here. He sighed once more, and stood, making his way over to the door, opening it for Dean, mouth ready to release a greeting an- _ **ohhhkay woah**_ **.**

Dean had charged into the room as soon as Castiel had opened the door, his hands flying up to cup Castiel's face, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Once far enough inside, Dean kicked the door shut, and pulled Castiel around, pushing him up against it, his hips narrowly missing the door handle, but he couldn't even begin to care because Dean's lips were on his again and as strange as this was, and as much as as his mind was telling him to  _stop and get back to reading_ , he couldn't even begin to fathom stopping this.

Their lips moved together effortlessly in a way they both had become so familiar with over the past few days, Dean's tongue slipping out to brush against Castiel's lip on occasion, and finally, Castiel parted his lips, and their tongues slid together and  _wow_  Dean tasted good. Like mint, and coffee, and  _Dean_. Castiel whimpered quietly, and Dean broke away and that was  _ **not**_  what Castiel wanted, not at all. But he didn't try to force Dean back into a kiss, he just locked his eyes on Dean's, whose were locked solidly on his, his large hands holding Castiel's face securely.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, causing Dean to lean in a peck his lips before returning to his original position. "Dean… What's going on? Please tell me."

Dean was quiet for a while, eyes roaming over Castiel's face, taking in every single little thing he could, from the way one of his eyebrows arched a little higher than the other, to the way his stubble perpetually seemed to be the same every day, every hour. How his pink lips flushed red when Dean kissed him long enough. After studying him for a good while, Dean locked his eyes back on Castiel's.

"James kissed me."

_Woahhkay not okay._

"You let him?"

"No, he forced it."

_That assbutt._

The hurt that had been building in Castiel's chest dissipated, anger at James filling the space instead. "He  _forced_ you?"

Dean shrugged weakly. "He did it without permission, if that's what you're asking."

"And?"

"And what, Cas?"

"Did you…  _like_  it?"

_What the fuck kind of question is that, you idiot?_

Dean snorted out a laugh. "Like it? Cas, babe, I didn't even want it. I never have. I shoved him away, ran back to my room, and tried to contact you."

Castiel felt a bit guilty. "I'm sorry about not being there. I had class, so I shut off my phone."

Dean shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I was… overreacting. I just wanted you, and I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I had you. I needed the feeling of your lips on mine, not his. The feeling of your hands on me, not his. I needed you, not him."

Castiel smiled gently. "Well, you have me, Dean."

Dean smiled back, leaning in to kiss Castiel once again. "Well, then I'm not letting you go."

"Never do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so who called it? James, man. James...
> 
> ...
> 
> .
> 
> OK so Twist and Shout was mentioned again on ff, so I fucking spent like, 6 hours listening to all of my oldies music on shuffle and every time Can't Help Falling In Love, Blue Hawaii, or Unchained Melody came on I just curled in a ball and sobbed until I vomited.
> 
> Ok the vomiting is a lie, but seriously.
> 
> Also I was rocking it up in the shower this morning. And by morning, I mean when I woke up. And by when I woke up, I mean 6pm... Anyway, I was rocking out, singing like a boss, and I somehow punched myself int he face!? 
> 
> Yeah, felt so great. But, the show must go on, and I finished off like a boss SO BOW TO ME
> 
> Also it's 6:30am and I haven't slept... oops.
> 
> So, I'd like to thank all of you who have continually left reviews and comments on just about every chapter. You guys just warm the cockles of my heart. Yeah... I used that word on purpose... But really, you make me all happy inside!
> 
> Anyway, as always, let me know what you thought, and your opinions on this! I love to hear what you think!
> 
> :)


	11. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go out to have a little fun, and Dean acts like a little shit. Castiel doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. This update's a day late.
> 
> Just... Shhh...

A good bit of debating had found Dean and Castiel walking through the nearest park to Castiel's apartment, fingers linked together lazily as they wandered around. They originally had no intention of sitting anywhere, due to the previously wet weather keeping the ground damp, but when they came across a dry patch of grass, Castiel practically demanded, dragging Dean off the sidewalk without much effort.

Castiel had fell down onto the grass without a second thought, and Dean had joined him a moment later. It wasn't that he was opposed to sitting in the park, but it was weird for him to be in public for an extended period of time. He had learned long ago to not do it too often, unless he wanted fans swarming to him. But no one had seemed to really bother them this far, except for a few younger girls, who had stared as they passed by, but that was it.

Castiel had sidled up to him as soon as he was down, and Dean wrapped his arm around him, pulling him as close as he could, his fingers sliding down his hip, and  _into his pocket? What?_  Dean's hand slid out a moment later, and the pressure against Castiel's thigh felt incredibly different, and it took him a moment to notice Dean had pulled his phone out along with his hand.

His eye brows furrowed a bit as he turned his attention to Dean's face while the other moved his arm from around him, only to place the phone in his other hand before returning to its original position around his waist. Castiel was so busy paying attention to Dean's face, that he didn't notice the camera going off, the only give-away being the artificial shutter sound emitted from it.

He snapped his gaze to his phone, and caught sight of his face along side Dean's on the screen before Dean tapped the large button, the shutter sounding again. Dean laughed as Castiel cocked his head to the side, watching Dean snap another picture of the two of them.

"You're perfect camera fodder," Dean commented with a grin, taking yet another picture of Castiel's confused expression.

"Dean, are you seriously taking pictures of me looking confused?"

Dean shrugged. "Well you aren't making any other faces." Another picture.

Castiel frowned. Another snap. Castiel held up his hand, trying to block his face. Another snap. Castiel glared at Dean. Snap. "Deaaaan," he whined. Snap. Another glare, and Castiel turned his head away from Dean.

"Aww, come on babe," Dean said after a moment. Castiel tilted his head back and a fraction towards Dean, peering at him out of the corner of his eye. Another snap. Except this time, the camera was much closer, the large lens on the back pointed toward Castiel.

"God damnit, Dean."

He laughed. "What? You look good?" Castiel turned his face fully to Dean- well, the phone in front of his face- wearing the moat unamused expression he could pulled, lips pursed tightly, eye brows raised slightly, eyes narrowed just a fraction. Another snap.

Castiel snatched his phone back after that, flipping it around to take a picture of Dean's mildly confused face before it disappeared. He smirked, snapping another. Dean smiled and Castiel one more before Dean took the phone back, flipping back to the front camera.

Another picture of he and Castiel was taken, with both of them looking up at the camera, and then they were off. Dean started it, scrunching up his face in a way that caused Castiel to laugh, and soon he joined in, they two of them trying to outdo each other with every picture, the faces becoming more ridiculous by the snap.

Castiel won, however, his expression in the last picture too hilarious to defeat, so Dean turned his head, leaning in to peck Castiel's cheek as he snapped the next picture. Castiel looked to him and smiled, lips curling up as he locked his eyes on Dean's. Snap. He kept the smile up as he began to lay down, tugging Dean down with him until they were laying on their backs, Castiel's head on Dean's shoulder. He smiled wider and leaned in, locking his lips with Dean chastely, not wanting to get too involved out in public. He heard the snap of the camera, and pulled back just a bit. "Really Dean?" he muttered, hearing another snap.

"Can't help myself," he muttered, dropping the phone down onto his stomach as he leaned back in to kiss Castiel. This one was deeper, and laster much longer, Castiel even whimpering a few times as Dean's tongue slid out against his own. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves until a cough came from behind them. The broke apart, and rolled their eyes back, looking at the middle-aged woman standing a foot away from their heads. She stood with her arms crossed, lips pursed, and one eyebrow lifted, almost as if to say ' _you know what you did_ '. Castiel flushed, and both of them wore sheepish, apologetic expressions. The woman stood for another moment before huffing and walking away.

They remained silent until the woman was far enough away, and once she was, Dean began to chuckle. Quietly at first, but gradually growing harder and louder, more frantic as Castiel joined in with him, and before long, the town were curled in to each other, laughing as their eyes welled with tears.

Dean was the first to stop, his laughs growing calmer as he began to take deep breaths, calming himself down, though the joyous look on his face and in his eyes didn't waver. Castiel followed suit shortly after, and the two of them were left taking deep breaths, smiles on their faces and in their eyes.

Dean reached over to grab the phone, which had fallen when he rolled onto his side, and opened the camera, snapping a picture of Castiel. Castiel smiled and took the phone without a word, taking a picture of Dean.

Dean smiled and pushed the phone down after, and Castiel obliged, dropping the phone to the grass as they leaned in to each other, sharing a soft kiss. They pulled away mutually, and Dean sat up, pushing himself up to his feet. He dusted whatever grass there was on his body before holding his hand out to Castiel, who obliged, taking Dean's hand and standing. He made to brush the grass off himself, but Dean beat him to it, walking around his back to brush it off, hands dusting against his back and lower. When done, Dean gave Castiel's butt a pat, causing him to yelp and hop forward. Whirling around to face Dean, Castiel crossed his arms, and Dean tossed his up in defense. "I couldn't help myself."

Castiel squinted, though a hint of a smile was playing at the corner of his lips. Dean held out his hand, and Castiel took it.

"Were you really that angry about me touching your butt?" Dean asked as they returned to the sidewalk, continuing their walk.

Castiel shook his head. "No. It just means that I get payback later."

They had strolled around for a bit longer before heading back to Castiel's apartment. They were only stopped a few times by some of Dean's fans along the way. Plenty noticed him, of course, but they also noticed his fingers linked with the- to their surprise- man by his side, and chose not to bother them. Some did, however, but all they asked for was a picture, or an autograph if Dean would let go of Castiel's hand. He was actually grateful they hadn't been noticed more, as some of his fans could be a little on the…  _wild_  side, to put it nicely. He didn't want that to be Castiel's introduction to them.  _Introduction? Would there be more after these two weeks?_

Dean had been acting positively giddy and childish since their last encounter, where Castiel had pulled him into a kiss without warning when one of the girls in the group had been flirting with him incessantly. Dean had kissed him back, and the girl seemed shocked, to say the least, but a few of her friends snapped pictures of it.

"That'll be on the internet in no time," Dean grinned once the girls had left and they were on their way again, and Castiel looked at him with a quizzical look.

"You want it on the internet?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm kissing a  _total babe_."

Castiel had laughed at that. "I'm not that good looking Dean."

"Yeah you are. Especially in that shirt," Dean let go of Castiel's hand to drag his own down his back, fingers skirting over the ribs of the cotton. "I need to get you to wear clothes like this more."

Castiel had rolled his eyes, commenting on his shoulders burning from the sun, and how he should have changed out of that damn tank-top before they left, or at least put on sunscreen. Dean, being the little shit he was, had stepped behind him, draping his arms over Castiel's shoulders, jumping on to his back and wrapping his legs around his waist, covering his skin and shouting "Do not fear, Dean is here! I'll save you from the sun!"

Despite the surprise from Dean jumping on to him, Castiel didn't do much more than let out a snort of a laugh and wrap his arms around Dean's legs to keep him up. As small as he looked, he wasn't weak. "You're ridiculous," he muttered, shaking his head.

Dean grinned and replied. "You love me." They both seemed to pause, though Castiel continued walking.  _Fuck fuck shit why did I say that that's too soon what the hell you don't even love friends this fast fuck fuck fuck_.

Castiel was having a similar debate.

_Shit, did he just say that? Am I that obvious? Wait. I'm not in love with Dean. Am I? No. No. You don't love people after five days, that's fucking ridiculous. Do I care about Dean? Fuck yeah. Are we on track for… love…? Yeah. Yeah, we are._  Castiel smiled to himself, dipping his head down, and Dean took that as a good sign. He leaned forward, and rested his head beside Castiel's, pressing a kiss to his cheek, right in front of his ear.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had dumped Dean on his bed as soon as he got in, and the singer had remained there for the past half hour while Castiel tried to finish his reading. Dean was distracting, however, constantly rolling and flopping over the bed, stupid youtube videos playing one after each other out of his phone. Castiel had managed to shut him up as he got the last of his reading done by sending Dean all of the pictures they had taken that day. He finished off his notes in peace, and closed his book gently as he got up, working his way over to Dean, who was on his stomach, legs dangling off the end of the bed, chest and neck arched up, supported by his elbows as he flipped through the pictures.

Castiel smiled and walked around Dean's legs, crawling onto the bed. He ran a hand up Dean's back before shifting to straddle it. His hands moved up to hold onto his shoulders as he bent down, lowering his head down beside Dean's. "What're you doing?" he asked quietly, fingers gently working against Dean's shoulder muscles. He could feel him relax slightly, and he smiled.

"Just looking at these," he replied, flicking to the next picture. He and Castiel were looking up into the camera, Dean's eyes crossed and Castiel's tongue out. They both smiled. "You're so gorgeous, Cas."

_Again?_  Castiel shook his head. "If you say so."

Dean raised an eyebrow, quickly opening the camera on his phone and taking a picture.

_Again… again? "_ Again? Dean, really?"

"Admit it."

"That I'm pretty?" A nod. "Fine. I'm pretty." Another snap. "Damn it Dean! I admitted it!"

"Say it like you mean it."

"Seriously?" Another snap. "Fine. I think I am a physically attractive man."

Dean smiled. "Was that so hard?"

"Oh very," Castiel muttered, leaning forward, turning to kiss Dean's cheek. Another snap. "Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"Seriously?"

Dean grinned. "I couldn't help myself."

 

 

They lay on Castiel's bed for a good hour or two, Dean showing Castiel the most ridiculous and stupid videos he could find on the web, and Castiel was nearly in tears after watching a few. If you had asked either of them, they'd admit it was a waste of time, but neither of them would have wanted to do anything else.

It was about 6 when Dean complained of hunger, and he had practically dragged Castiel out of the door when he tentatively agreed to go out.

"Dean, I don't like you always treating me to dinner."

"I don't."

"Seriously? Every time we've eaten together, you've paid."

"Okay, then you can pay this time."

Castiel felt a bit better about that, yet when the check arrived after their meal at the little diner they had slipped into, where Dean ordered- wait for it- a hamburger, Dean had thrown down his credit card before Castiel even had the chance to get out his.

"Seriously?"

Dean just smiled. "You were taking too long."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, and Dean just smiled wider. He reached out to grab his coffee, finishing it off. "Fine, but we're getting pie. My treat."

Dean didn't complain at that, and when Castiel had dragged him off to a shop which sold the best pie Dean had  _ever_ tasted  _ **ever**_ , well, he didn't complain then either.

The walk back to Castiel's apartment was short, and when they returned, they curled up on the couch, watching a marathon of some shitty made-for-TV movies. Dean had somehow managed to lose his shirt in the middle of the first movie without Castiel noticing. It's not that he really cared when he found out, instead taking the opportunity to leave a large amount of hickeys around his body. Dean didn't mind.

They fell asleep somewhere in between the third and fourth movie, curled up together, spooning perfectly balanced on the couch.

 

* * *

 

James was fuming. He had been calling and texting Dean since he left, but every call was sent straight to voicemail, and every message went ignored. He shouldn't have kissed Dean, not like that. He'd never go for him now. What sort of person does that? No. No! He didn't have to think that way. People always went after what they wanted. Why was this so different?

It had taken some persuasion, but with a few choice words and a innocent story of losing his wallet, James had his hands on another key to Dean's room, which he promptly put to use.

He opened the door quietly once he arrived on the top floor, feet quiet as he crept into the room. "Dean?" he called out tentatively, receiving nothing in return. He stood up straighter walking heavier as he roamed around the room. "Dean? Deaaann?" He looked everywhere, including the bedroom.

He took note of Dean's missing boots, and with the leather jacket gone, he was able to piece together the pieces. He clenched his jaw, anger gradually swelling in him until he released a yell, grabbing the lamp off of the end table, throwing it across the room. It smashed onto the wall, the bulb shattering, the metal casing crashing to the floor.

He stood with balled fists and an open stance, chest and shoulders rising with aggressive breaths. That…  _kid_  again. That fucking kid. Of course Dean's with him. Of fucking course. If only he was gone. That'd solve everything.

_Well there's an idea._

James smirked, fingers slowly unfurling. That's it. That's all he had to do. Get rid of the kid, and Dean would be free to be his. It'd be better for Dean in the end, anyway. He was doing him a favor. Their soon-to-blossom relationship would just be an extra perk.

Get rid of the kid, everything turns out fine.

Get rid of the kid.

Everything turns out fine.

_Get rid of the kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh. Drama. :)
> 
> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had written like, 1000 words and then I was out. I mean, I tried to write more, but I was continually calling everyone a little shit, and as comical as that was... yeah.
> 
> On the plus side, I called everybody a little shit yesterday, including my mom. I was like "What's for dinner?" and she was like "Idk" and I was like "Well don't ask the little shit" and she was like "What did you just call your brother?" and I was like "Little shit" and she was like "why?" and I was like "Cause he's a little shit." and she was like "don't call him that" and I was like "fine I'll call you little shit" and she sighed and just gave up cause then I fell on the floor laughing
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for reading, and as always, let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on this!
> 
> :)


	12. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are cute at Castiel's apartment, and James is a little shit. Essentially filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I updated on time! (kinda)

Dean and Castiel woke within minutes of each other, Castiel waking up and stretching, Dean catching him right before he rolled off the narrow edge of the couch. They both got up then, and Castiel wasted no time going into his kitchen, pulling out the thee boxes of cereal he had. He poured himself a bowl of Frosted Cheerios without thinking twice, gesturing for Dean to take what he wanted as he sat down at the bar on the side of the kitchen..

Dean was torn, however, standing with his head cocked at the boxes, hand aimlessly rubbing his bare stomach, jeans hanging awkwardly off his hips from sleeping in them. He stared for another moment, lost in his thought before shrugging, grabbing all three boxes. He poured a mix of them into a bowl, and nodded once he was satisfied with the balance, dumping some milk in before joining Castiel, who was staring at the man.

"Dean, that's disgusting."

"Hmm?" Dean hummed around a mouthful of the mixture, making Castiel pull a face.

"You mixed Frosted Cheerios, Coco Puffs, and  _Raisin Bran_  together."

"Your point?" Dean asked, taking another bite.

"You- I… That's disgusting."

Dean raised an eyebrow, scooping up a spoonful, cupping his hand underneath it as he held it out to Castiel.

"I'm not eating that," he deadpanned.

"Yes you are."

"Nope," he finalized, taking a bite of his own cereal for good measure.

"I'll force you."

Castiel swallowed. "Really now? How do you suppose you're going to go off doing that?"

Dean was quiet on his side, and Castiel considered that a win. He smirked and went to take another bite of his cereal, but suddenly there was a hand grasping his jaw, turning his face towards Dean. He pressed his lips together solidly, preparing for Dean to try and force feed him, but when soft lips were pressed against his instead of a spoon, he couldn't help but to relax. Dean pried his lips open without much effort, Castiel responding to his ministrations. Dean pulled away a minute later, leaving Castiel dazed, lips parted, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed. He began to smile, an-  _okay what the_ _ **fuck**_ _is in my mouth._

A spoon.

With cereal.

Dean's cereal.

Castiel let out a muffled yelp, closing his mouth around the spoon, the contents spilling on to his tongue. He glared at Dean. "gwe wihiff ouu muh mouff."

Dean laughed. "What?"

Castiel crossed his arms. "gwe wihifffff, ouuuuuu muh moouuff."

Dean laughed again, a look of pure joy on his face as he pulled the spoon out of Castiel's mouth slowly, making sure the mixed concoction of cereal was eaten. Castiel swallowed it down, and glared harder at Dean.

"Soooooo?" Dean pressed, smiling.

"Soooo what?"

"Did'ja like it?"

He received a blank look in return, though if Castiel was being honest, it wasn't that bad.

 

 

After breakfast, Castiel had about a half hour before he had to be off to his classes, and he spent that time reprimanding Dean for eating the most disgusting things, to which Dean replied "And yet you still want to be near my mouth." with a smirk.

Castiel had smacked his thigh, and then got up, kissing Dean on the cheek before heading off, leaving Dean to do what he wanted while he was gone.

He turned everything upside down.

Everything.

Castiel had arrive back around 5p.m., and dropped his bag the moment he walked in, mouth gaping open as he looked around. Perhaps the most comical part of it was Dean, who was laying on his back on the floor, legs up and over the bottom of the couch as he stared at the upside down television.

"Dean, seriously?"

"I was bored." Dean replied. Castiel shook his head an picked up his bag, going to his bedroom.

Dean smiled as he disappeared, even wider so when Castiel shouted "The fucking bed!?"

It hadn't taken long to fix the apartment, the only difficult part being setting the bed and Castiel's desk back upright.

Once done, Dean had wrapped his arms around Castiel from the side, peppering his cheek and jaw with kisses until he smiled.

"I still don't understand why you flipped everything."

"I was lonely."

Castiel aww'd, turning in Dean's arms to kiss him. "Sorry, but I kinda need to learn."

Dean smiled. "Just glad you're back. Also it's like, 5:30. Food?"

Castiel nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Awesome. Where do you wanna go tonight."

"Ohhh no no no no," Castiel argued, slipping out of Dean's arms. "I'm making food tonight."

Dean looked torn, but he eventually nodded in acceptance. "What're we having?"

Castiel shrugged. "What do you want?

 

Dean wanted another hamburger.

Castiel said no.

" _No you're eating something else."_

" _But I like hamburgers."_

" _Obviously."_

Castiel had made macaroni, with ground beef to satisfy Dean's hamburger obsession. And Dean loved it.

A lot.

"How the hell do you eat so much?"

Dean shrugged around a mouthful of food. "I dunno."

"Swallow your food."

Dean did, but not before sticking his tongue out at Castiel. He just rolled his eyes in return, standing to go clean up. Dean finished a minute later, following Castiel up to the sink to help him.

Don't let Dean near sinks.

They had gotten almost everything clean before Dean smacked his hand into the soapy water at an angle, shooting a wave straight at Castiel. "Did you seriously just do tha-" another smack.

It was on.

They were splashing and smacking the water at each other, soap getting all over their clothes, water soaking through them. Castiel scooped up a handful of the bubbles in his hand, smearing it down Dean's cheek. He made to pull his hand away, but Dean grabbed him around the wrist, tugging his arm back. Castiel tripped forward into Dean, and the other wrapped an arm around him. Dean took his free arm, dipping it into the water, taking a scoop of bubbles. He grinned.

Castiel's eyes widened. "No. No. Dean, no. No no no no n-"

Dean flipped his hand over on top of Castiel's head, flattening it out, rubbing the bubbles into his hair. Castiel growled and Dean laughed.

"Lookin' good, Cas."

Castiel growled and pulled away from Dean, playfully shoving his chest. "Now I gotta go shower, dick."

"You want mine."

"You've already tried that line."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

 

* * *

 

When Castiel had reemerged, he was dressed in his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, which left Dean slightly disappointed. "I was hoping you'd come out naked," he whined jokingly.

Castiel took towel draped over his shoulders twirling it and whipping it at Dean, hitting him on his thigh. "Go shower."

"Rude," Dean commented, rubbing his thigh though it didn't really hurt that bad.

"Go shower," Castiel reiterated.

Dean complied with a huff, stalking off to the bathroom.

He returned a while later, scrubbing his hair with his towel, padding into the room only in his boxers. Castiel turned his attention from the TV to look at him. He smirked. "Get over here."

Dean complied, and made to take a seat beside Castiel, but when he felt hands sliding over his hip, he paused. He looked at Castiel, and the sitting man smiled, leaning and reaching forward, grabbing his other hip. He pulled him back as he stood, his chest pressing against Dean's back. Dean tipped his head back, and Castiel rubbed circles in his hips.

He pressed his nose into Dean's neck, and Dean covered his hands with his own. Castiel smiled. "You still smell like you."

"I have a smell?"

"Mhmm. Like cologne, and coffee, and sometimes leather."

Dean laughed. "Doesn't sound that appealing."

"Oh, it is," Castiel confirmed, attaching his lips to Dean's neck, nipping a sucking a bruise into place.

"Cas, babe, really? You left like, twenty on me last night."

"And now I'm leaving more."

Dean just laughed, and Castiel pulled away, but only to tug Dean down on to his lap as he sat. Dean squirmed.

"Sit still," Castiel said, hands clasping together over Dean's stomach as he kissed his shoulder.

"Sorry. This is just… new."

"What? Not used to being little spoon?" Dean shook his head. "Would you like to sit a different way?" He nodded.

Castiel shifted beneath Dean, making space between him and the side of the couch, letting Dean slip in there. He turned his body enough to keep his legs draped over Castiel's.

"Better?"

Dean nodded, leaning in to kiss Castiel's cheek.

They stayed up watching movies again before heading off to sleep, actually on the bed this time.

 

* * *

 

When they woke the next morning, they repeated their morning, Castiel eating his singular choice of cereal, Dean eating all of them. When Castiel left for class, however, Dean waved him off in a cab before hailing his own. He would've just walked, but it was raining. Not hard, but it would be later, and he needed to get to his hotel to get into some new clothes.

The ride was short, and Dean tossed a wad of cash at the driver before hopping out, darting into the hotel. He shook the small droplets off of his clothes before moving on. He was stopped by a little girl, who was fascinated by his watch. Dean just laughed, and let her play with it for a moment before continuing to his elevator. He stepped in, and reached for his wallet, patting his pockets. "What the hell, I just had it," Dean muttered, trying to look behind him to check his back pockets.

"Looking for this?"

 _That voice_. Dean snapped around to the front of the elevator. There James stood, dangling Dean's wallet between his fingers.

"How did… you…" Dean looked down at his pockets, trying to figure it out. James stepped completely into the elevator, swiping his room card and pressing the button for Dean's floor in one swift motion. Dean went to argue against James coming up with him, but the doors had already slid shut. He just grumbled, and snatched his wallet back. "How did you even grab this?"

"It was in your hand, and you didn't seem to really notice. That little girl was cute, by the way."

Dean's face was blank. "What do you want, James?"

"I just want to talk."

"And you thought stealing my wallet was the best way to do it?"

"I had to get your attention."

The elevator dinged, and Dean stepped out, slipping his room card out of his wallet, unlocking the door. He walked in, James following shortly after. He turned around to face his driver. "You. Talk. I'm gonna go change." Dean tossed his wallet and phone down on one of the couches as he began unbuckling his belt.

James followed Dean back to his room, though he stopped outside the door, leaning against the wall, facing away from Dean. Creeping on his boss wouldn't be the best idea at the moment.

"You gonna talk or not?" Dean called from what sounded like his closet.

"Listen, Dean. I'm sorry for what I did." Dean scoffed, the sound much louder, and it took James a moment to realize he was coming back out. Dean brushed past him as he rounded the corner, and James followed him. "I shouldn't have done what I did. It was… unprofessional," he settled on.

Dean whirled on him once in the main room. "Unprofessional?  _Unprofessional?_ James, you shot way past that mark."

James shrunk. "I know, I know. I… I wanted what I wanted. I didn't think about…"

"About…" Dean egged him on.

"About your feelings on it."

Dean nodded. "It's okay, James."

He smiled weakly. "All that I said was true, however. About being jealous, about my… feelings on all the one-night stands. That wasn't a lie."

"Let's pretend that it was," Dean responded, cupping James on the shoulder before heading towards the bathroom, calling over his shoulder. "Plus, I have Cas to tide me over. I'll be keeping him for a while."

_Not if I can help it._

The door to the bathroom clicked behind Dean, and James' forced smile dropped. He couldn't let Dean keep falling for this…  _man_. He  _wouldn't_  let Dean fall for him. James began looking around the large room, searching for anything he could use against the two of them. Not much available in a hotel room, however. His eyes scanned over everything, and- oh  _hey_. Look at that.

James paced across the room, snatching Dean's phone off of the couch. He pressed the top, ensuring there wasn't a lock on it before slipping it into his pocket. He heard Dean coming out, and quickly sat down on the couch. He smiled as Dean came into view.

Dean nodded back. "Alright, well I'm out of here. Want to ride down with me?"

James nodded and stood, following Dean out to the elevator. "Oh," he snapped, walking back to the couch to grab Dean's wallet. "Almost forgot this."

Dean smiled as James joined him again, handing over the wallet. He clapped his shoulder. "Hey, thanks man."

 

* * *

 

Dean ditched James at the hotel, deciding to return in a cab instead, stopping at a donut shop to pick up a box along the way. He got home, ate a few donuts, and took a nap on the couch.

Castiel arrived a few hours later, taking note of Dean passed out on the couch. One of his legs was up on the top, bending over to the back, one of his arms draped across his body, the other dangling off the edge, fingers brushing the ground. Castiel grinned.

He left to his bedroom, ditching his bag and Dean's jacket in there, along with his shoes before he crept back into the main room. He knee'd his way on to the couch, crawling as close to Dean as he could before he stretched forward, nuzzling Dean's arm up and over, onto his back as he lay down on top of him. He adjusted himself, and stared at Dean, blowing careful streams of air over his face and neck. He gave up after a few minutes, opting to just stare at Dean instead.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Castiel smiled. "Cause that's kinda creepy, babe."

"I like it when you call me babe."

"I like it when you kiss me."

Castiel agreed to that. He slid up and kissed him, pulling away after a moment.

"Also got dounut-"

"Yes!" Castiel cheered, rolling himself off Dean and onto the floor, scrambling up to go find the pink box. He fist pumped when he found them, shoving one in his mouth as he grabbed another, walking back out to Dean, who was watching him from the couch.

"Like donuts?"

"So much."

"Swallow your food."

Castiel stuck his tongue before swallowing.

"Mature."

"I love donuts."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I learn something new about you every day."

Castiel grinned. "I plan to keep it that way."

"Good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a really... filler-y chapter. Sorry 'bout that but some shit's gonna go down I swear it.
> 
> Also, really, thank you guys so much for supporting this! I didn't really plan to extend it much, but here I am on chapter 12, a little over 30,000 words in, an still going. Really. Bless your souls for sticking with this tossed together thing. I mean, I'm making it up on the fly, and you guys are still digging it.
> 
> Bless you. I love you. All of you. Even you, beautifully-rational, who has mentioned Twist and ShoUT 3 TIMES
> 
> I swear to god you won't let me get over my feels on that. I'm going to headbutt you
> 
> Also, I'm completely nude on top, but have about 7 layers on my legs. I don't remember doing this, but I did. I don't even know where I found all these pants. I also don't know how I'm not dying, they're all fuzzy pyjamas.  
> minus my panties those aren't fuzzy
> 
> WOAH! I OVERSHARED!
> 
> ...
> 
> OK one more thing, I'm changing my tumblr. Should I do batsteil, mousestiel, squidstiel i just really like cute animals fuck off and i wanted catfishstiel or foxstiel cause i am the catfish and also sometimes the fox but they were taken... again fuck off
> 
> ...
> 
> So, thank you SO MUCH for reading, and as always, let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on this! :)


	13. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a festival, and things get deep between Dean and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bed scene may be a bit triggering. I wouldn't think so, honestly, but just... be warned.

 

"I've only got one class today," Castiel said, pulling Dean's jacket on. "Do you want to do something after?"

Dean grinned, swallowing a bite of donut. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

A shrug. "I don't know. We can figure it out when I get back home?"

"Do you want me to just meet you at your school?"

"No, don't bother. I'll text you if I think of anything, though, then you can come."

Dean nodded, and moved to Castiel, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in to a kiss. Castiel broke away. "You taste like sugar."

"That bad?"

Castiel shook his head and grinned, kissing Dean again before waving goodbye, hopping out into the hall. Dean clicked the door shut behind him, and laid down on Castiel's couch, flipping on the TV. It was still on that god-awful movie channel, but the movie playing at the moment wasn't horrible, and he figured it could tide him over until Castiel returned.

Castiel was plenty distracted during class. His eyes were drawn to the windows on his side, his mind blocking out whatever his professor was droning on and on about. Some author or something. Who cared? Castiel didn't. He was more enamored with the action going on on the quad. It looked as if they were setting up a… a stage. Castiel shifted in his seat, nudging the girl in the seat beside him. She looked at him.

"Do you know what's going on out there?" he whispered, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

She nodded. "Mmm oh yeah. It's this, like, 4 or 5 day festival that goes on. It's to celebrate spring or whatever. They haven't had one in a few years, but I guess the weather was clear enough for it."

"Have they got a band coming?"

She nodded again. "Hold on." She held her finger up as she bent down to rifle through her bag. She pulled out a folded blue square. "Here's the list of stuff going on over the festival. It can change though, so just… keep an eye open."

Castiel nodded and thanked her before unfolding the paper. Sure enough, there was a band playing. It was a cover band of some sort, the only description of them being 'we play covers'.

Helpful.

Castiel smiled, however, pulling out his phone. He snapped a picture of the flyer, sending it to Dean.

**Cas:**

They're not Bruno Mars or Elvis, but it still seems fun. You want to go?

 

* * *

 

 

James had been lounging on his couch at the hotel, feet dangling over the armrest, aimlessly flipping through channels when he heard the faint buzzing. He sat up and reached over for his phone, clicking it on. Nothing. He frowned. "What the hell…" Another buzz.

_Oh_.

James stood, discarding the remote and his own phone on the couch as he retrieved Dean's from inside one of the dresser drawers, clicking it on.

**Cas:** 2 new messages

James grinned.

**Cas:**

Picture message  _11:57a.m._

They're not Bruno Mars or Elvis, but it still seems fun. You want to go?  _11:58a.m._

**Dean:**

That sounds good.  _12:00p.m._

**Cas:**

Great! Want me to head home, or do you want to meet me here? It's on campus, if you're wondering.  _12:02p.m._

**Dean:**

I'll meet you there. When?  _12:03p.m._

**Cas:**

I get out of class in about 20 minutes.  _12:03p.m._

**Dean:**

I'll see you in about 20 minutes then.  _12:05p.m._

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel returned around 3:00, blowing straight passed Dean and into his room. Dean frowned.  _That's weird._  He got up and followed Castiel back. The other was already stationed at his desk, hand aggressively writing across a fresh page of his notebook. "I'm not even going to bother figuring out how you got that out so fast," Dean commented, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm more concerned as to why you're so… angry."

"Why the fuck do you think, Dean?" Castiel replied, hand still furiously writing.

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Had a bad time?"

"No, actually. I had a lot of fun with Nona and Robert when they showed up. That band wasn't half-bad, by the way. The covered one of your songs."

_The fuck?_  Dean furrowed his brow. "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

Castiel set his pencil down, turning to look at Dean, face hard. "Seriously, Dean? You can just tell me if you fell asleep. Or if you just didn't want to go. Would've been a lot less hurtful than me sitting there, constantly waiting for you to show up."

"Cas, I have  _no_   _idea_  what you're talking about. At all."

"I text you about the little concert-slash-spring festival thing. You said you'd meet me there. That was at noon. It's three."

"I seriously never got a text from you, and I certainly didn't reply to it."

"Stop acting like a jackass!" Castiel reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "I sent you these messages. You replied. That's your number, isn't it?"

Dean walked into the room, taking Castiel's phone from him. It was his  _number_ , but it wasn't  _him._ "Cas, I didn't send these."

"So, what? You're phone's possessed?"

"Want me to prove I didn't send those?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Fine." Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling around for his phone. He frowned, ripping his hands out to feel in his back pockets. "I… I don't have it…" he trailed off, exiting Castiel's room to go check the couch. Castiel followed suit, arms still crossed. Dean shoved his hands in and around the couch and its cushions, dropping to his knees to check under the couch. He brushed passed Castiel on the way back into his room to check the bed. Nothing.

"I don't have it."

"Convenient."

"No, really. I don't have it."

"At all?"

Dean shook his head. "No, it must've fallen out back at the hotel or when I was in the cab yesterday."

Castiel uncrossed his arms. "So the person with your phone was the one talking to me?"

Dean shrugged. "Must've been. Maybe someone found it in the cab, and decided to have some fun with it."

Castiel walked over to Dean. "So you didn't stand me up?" Dean shook his head, and Castiel pulled him in, kissing him softly. "I'm sorry."

Dean shrugged. "I'd be mad too."

"So what're you going to do?"

"About the phone?" A nod. "Probably search for it a bit more, and if it doesn't come up, I'll just get a new one."

Castiel nodded, and pulled Dean in, kissing him again. Dean smiled. "I don't suppose that festival's still going on, is it?"

"That depends. Are you asking me out to it?"

"That depends. Do you want to go with me?"

Castiel smiled, stepping back from Dean, grabbing his hand. He turned, pulling him with him "Another band starts at 6."

Dean followed after him. "That's three hours from now."

Castiel paused, turning around to face Dean. "It's a festival. You can win me a stuffed bear."

"You better let me," Dean replied, dragging Castiel out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

James was flicking through Dean's pictures on his phone, scowling at every one involving Castiel. He deleted as many of them as he could before Dean's phone died. He pulled a face. He'd have to charge it on his laptop later, but it wasn't necessary now. It wasn't time for his plan to start.

He tossed the object onto the other side of the couch as he sat up, standing to go fix himself a drink. He stole a few bottles from the mini-fridge, dumping them into a glass filled with ice. He returned to the couch after, sipping the bitter concoction as he glanced at Dean's phone. He smiled to himself.

It was all just a matter of time.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean did win Castiel a stuffed bear. Four of them, to be exact. All from different booths. Castiel's favorite was the largest one, who had on a faux-leather jacket and squishy sun glasses.

"Why do you like that one so much?" Dean question, tugging Castiel to sit with him in the grass. It was about fifteen minutes before the next band came on, but the soundcheck was always amusing to watch. Dean set the other three bears down.

"It reminds me of you," Castiel smiled, eyes lingering on the bear for another moment before turning his attention to Dean.

"I remind you of a punk-rocker?" He held out his arm. Castiel scooted closer to him, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around him, fingers resting on his hip.

Castiel's fingers linked together around the bear, holding it loosely on his lap as he relaxed. "Just the rockstar part of it."

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair, hand rubbing up and down his side, shirt bunching up with each stroke. A few people gave him a look, but none complained. College students just didn't seem to care. He slid his fingers across Castiel's bare hip, holding on to it as his shirt slid back down, covering a portion of his hand. Castiel squirmed and pressed harder into Dean.

The concert started a few minutes late, but it wasn't a big deal. Their music was unfamiliar to almost everybody, but they were good.

A slower song had begun to play. Dean pulled away from Castiel and stood much to the other's confusion. He held his hand out to him, however, and Castiel took it, a confused expression on his face. Dean had just smiled, and pulled Castiel to him once he was up, his hand remaining in Castiel's, the other dropping to the small of his back, holding him close.

Castiel still looked confused until Dean began to move.  _Dancing. Oh._ He raised his arm, draping it over Dean's shoulder and around his neck as he rested his head on his chest. They moved in slow circles, swaying to the beat of the song, their eyes closed. They stopped as the song did, but they didn't move from each other, the two of them wrapped up together.

They mutually slid away as the next song started, and smiled at each other as they sat back down. Castiel immediately shifted to lean against Dean, kissing his cheek as they settled.

The mini-concert didn't end for another hour, and by the time they were all done, it was dark out. Dean walked Castiel back to his apartment after, their pace slow as they enjoyed the night. It was cold out, sure, but it didn't matter to them. Castiel continually turned his vision upwards to the stars, and Dean couldn't help but to watch him as he did, taking note of the way his eyes seemed to light up with awe as he did.

"Castiel you're gorgeous," Dean said as they stepped into the building and the elevator. Castiel hit the button for his floor before turning to Dean.

"You say that nearly daily."

"It's true." Dean stepped forward, pressing the three bears he was carrying into one hand, stroking the fingers on the other gently down Castiel's cheek. "I just can't get over it." He flattened his palm against his cheek, and Castiel leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"Dean," he started after a moment, voice quiet and raspy. "Dean, what are we going to do? We have less than a week before you leave."

"I know," Dean muttered in response as the doors dinged open. He dropped his hand as they stepped out, letting Castiel fish out his key before continuing. He unlocked the door, and Dean closed it behind them once inside. They both toed off their shoes, Castiel slipping off Dean's jacket as well. He sat on the couch, setting his bear down, and Dean joined him, doing the same. He pulled Castiel's legs up and over his own, and Castiel curled into him to remain upright. Dean grabbed his hands, picking up the conversation from earlier. "I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to leave. But we'll move on, yeah? Remember the awesome two weeks we shared, but have someone else to come home to at night."

"I don't want that. I want you."

Castiel let out a quiet huff of a laugh. "You've known me for eight days. We might not even have a connection beyond this spark we've been feeding."

"But I want to see what we could be, what this could turn in to."

"Why?"

Dean swallowed. "Because you mean more to me than anybody else I've ever met. I've known you for eight days, and those have been the best eight days I've ever had in a long time. Cas, you know more about me than most, and there's still so much more for me to show you, and so much more for me to learn about you. I don't… I don't want that to stop."

Castiel shifted closer to Dean, curling tighter and closer in to him. "You could find someone else like me, Dean. You're a rockstar."

"But I don't want to find somebody else." Castiel fell silent. "…Cas?"

"I don't want you to find someone else either."

Dean simply held Castiel closer, letting his head rest on his chest. He kissed his temple, his lips resting there after. "Come with me," he mumbled a few minutes later.

Castiel looked up. "What?"

"Come with me. On tour, come with me."

Castiel looked back down. "I have school, Dean."

"Drop out."

Castiel shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Then I'll cancel the rest of my tour."

"Don't you dare."

"What do you want me to do then, Cas?"

"… Let me go."

"Not gonna happen."

Castiel shifted. "Then you go on tour, and come back to me when you're done."

"That's six months!"

"Then you'll see me in six months."

Dean's voice fell. "I don't want to have to wait that long."

"I'll see you at every show around here, and you can call me, and we can skype. Dean, if you want this, we can make it work."

Dean nodded. "Then we'll make it work. But until I leave, let's make the most of our time."

"Let's take this to my bed," Castiel said, unfurling as he slid away from Dean to stand. He shut off the only light on in the apartment, and continued to his room, Dean following shortly after.

Castiel was standing in the center of the room, right in front of his bed. Dean ambled over, stopping directly in front of him. The smaller man reached forward, sliding his fingers up and under Dean's shirt, gliding over the skin as he pulled it up. He stopped over his waist, and pulled Dean in, kissing him. He placed his hands on his hips after a moment, but Castiel shook them off, breaking the kiss to mutter "No. Just… let me do this."

Dean complied, and Castiel pulled him back in, hands sliding higher on Dean's body until he couldn't anymore. Then he broke away, tugging Dean's shirt up and off his body. He stepped away, taking hold of Dean's arms, turning him around before shoving him on to the bed. Dean stumbled back, falling on to the mattress. He crawled farther up on it, supporting himself on his elbows.

Castiel leaned over part of the bed, unhooking Dean's belt and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them off with a bit of help from Dean, doing the same to himself. He crawled over Dean, straddling his hips as his hands came to rest on his chest. It was new to be straddling Dean with so little between them, Castiel actually over his hips instead of his thighs, but it wasn't sexual, not yet. And it wouldn't last long enough to become so.

Castiel walked himself forward and down with his hands, lowering himself enough to kiss Dean. "I'm want to show you something," he mumbled against his lips. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's once more before sitting back up. He took a deep breath before pulling off his shirt. "Dean, you're always telling me how beautiful I am, how gorgeous, inside and out, but it's not true. Not really." Dean furrowed his brow, but Castiel continued. "I've been with a number of men before this, though not often sexually, and I hope this will explain why."

When I first had sex, I was in high school. No one had ever payed attention to me, not really. But this guy was… older. In his twenties. He was… mature. Treated me better than anyone ever had before. He made me feel special, and I liked that. We had been together for a month before we had sex. And it was good, in all honesty. At first, at least. We couldn't stop after the first, and I continually snuck out to go see him, to mess around.

After a while, we began exploring… kinks. He just so happened to like submissive dominant sex. Guess who was the submissive?" Castiel shrugged. "It wasn't bad, just new. But after a while, he started treating me less like a lover, and more like a slave. And it kept getting worse. He wasn't just harsh, he was violent. He… hit me, is the simplest way to put it. I wanted to get out when it got to that point, but I couldn't. He was obsessive, possessive, domineering, in all honesty. And it got worse, day by day. More violent, more controlling… It finally stopped when he got arrested. He was out with some friends, doing god only knows what. They must've looked suspicious, because a cop came over. They freaked out, and when the cop searched them, he found drugs. He was sent to prison, and I was free. But he damaged me, Dean, in more ways than one."

Castiel took a deep breath before straightening his body, his hips a bit forward as he slid down his boxers, exposing one of his thighs. A deep purple scar marred from the inside of his thigh, curling up and around the back. Dean's eyes widened, and Castiel shrugged, unstraddling Dean's hips. "It looks almost the same on the other side."

He turned himself around, and sat on the bed, back facing Dean. He bent forward, the bumps of his spine protruding outward. "Dean, you'll have to sit up to see it."

Dean nodded and sat up, scooting forward to see. As he leaned in, numerous small, thin stripes littered across Castiel's spine came in to focus, the silvery color of the scars illuminated by the moonlight. Dean brought a hand up, brushing his fingers down the line of them. Castiel shivered.

"Did he do this?"

Castiel nodded. "Some are from a whip he used too hard, specifically the ones farther down. The others are from a knife he used. Pain for pleasure, he always said. Funny how it was never him getting hurt."

Dean stared at the scars, his fingers running across each individual one as he tried to envision the hell Castiel must have gone through to garner so many of them across his back. He was working his vision back up when he spotted two different looking ones. They were wider than the others, and running vertically, right beside his shoulder blades. The scars were darker, though certainly faded. New, but not fresh. He touched them. "And these?"

Castiel swallowed. "I met him when I came here. He caught my attention the first time I saw him in a lecture, and he kept hold of it for a long time. He was nice. Sweet. He treated me like an angel- that's what he called me. His perfect little angel. I found out he was with someone else. It… well, pissed me off. I hadn't had sex with him yet, but I needed to talk to him. Was he that desperate for it? That he couldn't wait for me to open myself up to that sort of thing again?

Well, I did go to talk to him, at his house. It had started mature, and he admitted to sleeping around. I said that we should break it off, and he… he didn't like that. He threatened me, said he would ruin me, destroy whatever decency my reputation held. Perks of dating a CEO's son," he laughed humorously. "And so I stayed, and he demanded sex. I gave it. That lasted about four months before I grew tired of it, and tried once again to break it off. I chose a bad time, he was… on something, as far as I could tell. He really didn't take it so well. He attacked me, telling me I wasn't his angel anymore, his perfect, perfect little angel. He tackled me down and ripped off my shirt. 'You're not my angel anymore. You're no one's angel if you can't be mine.' I guess that's where he decided my wings were."

Dean was quiet behind him, and Castiel's mind began to race.  _You said too much. This was too fucking soon for him to know. You've freaked him out. He doesn't need this. He doesn't need you. He can find someone better, without all this fucking baggage. He could find someone who would please him withou- what?_

Dean had pressed his lips against one of the scars, his warm mouth creating a wave of heat that rolled over his cool skin. He shivered. Dean lifted his lips, and pressed them down over the other scar, letting them linger for a moment. "Lay down, baby," he whispered in his ear a moment later, pressing a kiss to shell. Castiel flushed at the variation on his pet-name, but complied, laying on his stomach, and Dean straddled the back of his thighs. Castiel stiffened, but Dean's lips were pressing against one of the scars across his spine, and he relaxed.

He continued down his back, lips lingering on every mark. He slid off of him as he got farther down, allowing him to kiss through the small of his back, up to the waistband of his boxers. His hand covered where his lips had just been, and he ran it up his back, laying down beside Castiel, pressing in to his side.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, baby." Dean lightly rubbed Castiel's shoulder. "No one deserves that, especially not you."

Castiel just looked at Dean, worming his hand up between their bodies. His fingers grazed over his jaw and neck, and Dean's eyes drifted shut. "Thank you, Dean."

"For what?"

"For not running."

Dean sat up then, flopping himself onto his back, head resting on a pillow. Castiel crawled up to him a moment later, resting his head on the same pillow. Dean smiled, rolling on his side. Castiel followed suit. Dean brought a hand up, cupping Castiel's face, fingers in his hair as his palm covered his cheek. "Can I kiss you?" A nod.

They met in the middle, their lips locking softly, easily, the kiss soft and unrushed, the motive nonsexual, used to connect to each other instead, trying to provide and find comfort in each other. Their lips shifted slightly every few moments, Dean's touch keeping Castiel grounded.

_He's staying. He's staying. He staying with me. Staying despite it all. How did this happen? How did I get him?_

They broke apart a few minutes later, both of them sending faint smiles at each other. Castiel was the first to break their gaze, shifting and wiggling around to get himself under the blankets, which Dean joined him under a moment later. Their feet tangled together, their arms sliding up under their pillow, linking together as their other ones draped over their bodies, Dean's over Castiel's waist, Castiel's over Dean's hips. They smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yessssssssssssssssss
> 
> Okay so to make up for the crap the last chapter was, I made this longer, and perhaps added some sustenance for the characters, yes? *turns into italian pizza guy*
> 
> So, yeah. A word of warning, I have ~~~~plans for the next chapter, and from what I can see, it may take me a bit longer to write, so I'm sorry if there's no chapter up tomorrow. I'll try to have what I have planned done by tomorrow, but I promise there will definitely be one Saturday.
> 
> Also, y'all heard of My Darkest Days? One time, this lady gave my friend and I free tickets to go see Hinder, and they were one of the openers, and Sal, the lead singer, was totes flirting with us and he let me touch his mowhawk it was so great you guys, so great.
> 
> Also the song Bend Me, Shape Me by American Breed? Yeah. Makes me want the D, you feeeeeeeeeeeel?
> 
> ....
> 
> It's like, 10:40a.m. and I still haven't gone to sleep oops sorry not sorry.
> 
> ...
> 
> So, thanks for reading! And, as always, let me know what you think! I love hearing about your reactions to this. It makes me SO HAPPY
> 
> :)


	14. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a lead on Dean's phone, but he's also a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh fuck you guys I am so sorry for how late this is. I know I said it'd be up Saturday, but I wanted it up Friday, and then I felt bad when I didn't get that so I was gonna write more and publish 2 chapters today to make up for it, but I went out to see a movie and I couldn't finish it and I wasn't going to wait another day and fuck...
> 
> OK, so here's part 1, sorta...

 

Dean awoke on his back, arms awkwardly twisted to hold Castiel to him while still keeping their fingers together, despite how loosely they were linked. Speaking of Castiel. He was currently half on top of Dean, his hair sticking up in every angle, his cold nose pressed to his neck. Dean shivered. He wiggled under Castiel, distancing his nose from his neck, also allowing himself a better view of the man who was tangled around him. "Cas, you're ridiculous," he mumbled, smiling and angling his head down to kiss his forehead. "Cas, babe, wake up."

Castiel rolled farther on to Dean, practically laying flat on top of him, back to stomach. "Cas," Dean whined, shifting under Castiel.

"Fuck off it's morning."

Dean snorted. "Since when are you not a morning person."

"Since I'm tired that's when."

"Well I'm awake."

"So?"

"So I wanna get up."

"Nope."

"Cas…"

"Nope."

"I'll make you let me up."

"I'd like to see you try," Castiel muttered, pushing himself down on Dean, pressing his weight into him as hard as he could.

Dean grunted. "You seriously just doubled your weight."

"Mhm."

"Cas."

"You're trapped. I'm going back to sleep."

Dean whined. "Caaaaasss." He pressed his hands to his sides, trying to roll the other off of him. It took a while, but he succeeded, rolling Castiel over on to his stomach with a thud. He just crawled back on Dean,though, before he could even roll away, their chests pressing together.

"Don't do that again."

"Cas, I gotta pee."

"...Will you come back?"

"Yeeess."

Castiel waited a moment before rolling off of Dean, groaning as he hit the mattress. Dean actually got up this time, and stalked off to the bathroom. When he returned, Castiel was on his back, one knee up, the other splayed across the bed. He patted his chest, and held out his arms, gesturing for Dean to join him. He crawled across the bed and over Castiel, laying down on top of him, resting his chin on his chest, looking up. Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair, fingers easily sliding through the short hairs. He closed his eyes, his hand coming to rest on the side of Dean's head.

"I thought you were going back to sleep," Dean said, leaning in to Castiel's touch.

"Mmm you're too distracting."

Dean smiled. "Well then why don't we get up and have breakfast."

"But I'm still tiredddd," Castiel groaned.

"Do you have bacon?"

"…yes?"

"I'll make you some."

An eye popped open. "Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Kiss me, you amazing man."

Dean did, sliding up Castiel's body to give him a lazy kiss, neither of them really awake yet. He pulled away. "I'm gonna go start cooking. Come out soon, okay?" Castiel nodded and kissed him briefly, falling back on his pillow as Dean crawled away.

Dean wandered out to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He rifled around in it until he found the package of bacon, and then found himself a pan. The set up was relatively easy, and he found himself singing quietly as he flipped the pieces of meat around on the pan. He had just cleared off the cooked pieces and placed down a new layer when he felt a pair or arms slip low around his waist, and a body press up behind his. He stopped singing.

"No, keep going," Castiel spoke quietly, kissing the top of Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled and picked up where he had left off. "I'm standing in your driveway, It's midnight and I'm sideways, I have to find out if you feel the same." Castiel smiled, lips still on Dean's shoulder. Dean flipped the bacon and continued. "I'm just lost, incomplete yeah, you feel like home, home to me."

Dean continued singing, and Castiel began to mouth along, lips brushing across Dean's skin with every word. "Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase, now don't be scared, it's only love that we're falling in."

Dean clicked off the heat, letting the remaining slices simmer. He turned around in Castiel's arms, walking them away from the hot tops. Castiel knocked into the kitchen island, and Dean stopped, bringing his hands up to cup his face. "You know that song?"

He nodded. "You stopped singing."

"Did I need to continue?" Castiel's look told him yes. " I would never do you wrong," he started, pressing his body to the other's, voice quiet, slow, and melodic. "or let you down, or lead you on, don't look down, it's only love Baby, that we're falling in…falling in."

Castiel wasted no time, leaning up, locking his lips to Dean's. Dean held his face closer, the both of them pressing their bodies tighter. The song was right, it was only love, and they were only falling. And if this is what falling for Castiel felt like, after only a little more than eight days, then Dean couldn't wait for the rest of it. He pressed harder into Castiel, and the other hissed at the edge of the island digging into him. Dean pulled back, dropping his hands down to Castiel's hips, gripping them and tugging up.

Castiel got the message, and hopped up on to the island, his legs wrapping around Dean's waist, pulling him back in. He cupped his face this time, taking advantage of being higher up than him, angling his face to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding out to run along Dean's lip. Dean's hands slid around to the back of Castiel's hips, linking together, pulling Castiel as close as he could, causing them to break the kiss. Castiel whined at the loss, though his fingers tangled in Dean's hair the best they could when his lips attached themselves to the hollow of his throat.

Castiel tugged at Dean's hair, and he pulled back with a pop, a faint bruise already forming on his neck. They remained the small distance from each other, eyes locked, breath ragged, pupils blown.

"We should probably…" Castiel started, trailing off.

Dean nodded. "Bacon."

Neither of them made to pull away, so Dean stepped in, wrapping his arms around his waist. Castiel caught on fast, and tightened his legs around Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean stepped back, carrying Castiel with him, and once he was far enough away from the island to be satisfactory, he set him down. Castiel smiled and pecked his lips before untangling himself to go grab a piece of bacon.

"Shit this is good."

 

* * *

 

 

After they ate, Castiel opted to take a shower. Dean joked about coming in with him, and for a moment, Castiel almost pulled him in. But the desire passed, and he just grinned, heading to the bathroom.

"Hey babe?" Dean called. Castiel paused.

"Yeah?"

"How offended would you be if I jumped back to my hotel?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "None?"

"You sure?"

Another eye roll. "Yes, Dean. You're free to do what you want, and if you're worried, it's no offense to me."

"Alright. I was going to see if there was a way to find my phone, or if James knew anything about it."

"Okay," Castiel nodded, waiting a moment before moving to Dean, dragging him down into a kiss one armed, the other sliding around to his back. He broke the kiss as he slipped his hand down the back of Dean's boxers, fingers sliding lower down until he was cupping his ass. Dean gasped quietly, and Castiel took the opportunity to attach his lips to the back corner of his jaw, sucking and nipping as he continually pressed Dean closer. "Remind him you're  _mine_ ," Castiel muttered, kissing the sure-to-form bruise on Dean's jaw. "Not  _his._ "

Dean remained motionless, and Castiel pulled away with a smirk, his hand sliding forward under his waistband before snapping out. He winked at Dean and turned back to the bathroom, disappearing into it as though nothing had happened, as though that wasn't possibly the  _hottest_ thing Castiel had ever done to him. Dean remained frozen until he heard the shower going, and he fought the temptation to just fuck his phone and go join Castiel,  _god only knows how bad he wanted to_ , but they weren't at that stage yet. He just shook his head with a slight smile, touching the forming mark on his jaw as he went to retrieve his jeans.

 

* * *

 

 

He arrived at his hotel about ten minutes later, able to catch a cab without much difficulty. Once in his room, he searched everywhere, up and down and throughout every closet. He felt a bit ridiculous when he opened one of the kitchen drawers, and decided it was about time to call up James.

The phone clicked on after the third ring. "Hello?"

"James! Hey."

"Dean?" James cleared his throat, quickly darting across his room to turn off Dean's cell. "Hi! I'm glad you called, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while."

Dean furrowed his brows. "What for?"

He cleared his throat again, sending a glance over to Dean's phone. This was it. This was the start. "I got a call from this man. Said he had a cell phone with me as one of the emergency contacts. I could only assume it was yours."

"Seriously?" James hummed. "At least you know where it is. Were you able to get it back?"

James shook his head, then spoke. "No. The guy said he needed proof, and, well, I didn't feel I could provide it. Didn't seem worth the hour drive to get to him if I left empty handed, you understand."

"Yeah, yeah. Uhh, where was this guy?"

Here we go. "He was in the next town over if you follow the highway east. You apparently go straight through, take a left at the stoplight, and keep going until you reach his house."

"Got a physical address?"

"Yeah. Dean, do you want me to drive? It's my job."  _Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, please sa-_

"Nah,"  _Thank god._ "I can hitch a taxi. You're going to be busy starting at the end of the week. Just, figure these last four or five days as a vacation of sorts, alright?"

"Alright. Are you sure, Dean?"

"Fucking positive, man."

"Okay." James nodded and got up, pretending to look up the man's address for Dean, repeating it off to him through the phone. "You've got that."

"Mhmm," he replied a moment later. "Yeah. Thanks, man."

"Okay. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Nah… Well- yeah. Will you give Cas a call? He probably thinks I'm going to be back soon, and I hate to leave him all day, you know?"

 _Perfect._  "Yeah, of course."

"Great." James could practically hear Dean's grin on the line as he rattled off Castiel's number, though James couldn't have cared less, sitting on his bed, mindlessly flipping Dean's phone in his hands. "You got that?"

"Yep," James replied. "Let me know when you get your phone back, alright?"

"Will do. See ya, James."

"Bye Dean." With that, James clicked off the call, dropping it on to his bed, focusing on Dean's phone instead. He turned it on, scrolling to Castiel's contact as soon as everything loaded. He typed out a message.

 **Dean:  
** Hey.  _10:12a.m._

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel had just returned from his shower when he heard his phone buzz, scrubbing his hair dry. He stared quizzically at the black object on his nightstand before walking over to it.

 **Dean:** 1 new message

Castiel frowned and grabbed his phone, discarding his towel on the floor in favor of the device. He slid it open.

 **Dean:  
** Hey  _10:12a.m._

His frown deepened.

 **Cas:  
** Who is this?  _10:14a.m._

His phone buzzed a moment later.

 **Dean:  
** Dean…?  _10:14a.m._

Yeah, sure.

 **Cas:**  
Yeah, sure  _10:14a.m.  
_ Wait, did you get your phone back  _10:15a.m._

 **Dean:  
** Hah, yeah. Some guy in a taxi had it, but James got it for me. _10:16a.m._

 **Cas:  
** Oh, okay. Good to have it back, then.  _10:16a.m._

 **Dean:**  
Yeah  _10:17a.m.  
_ So, do you want to come over?  _10:18a.m._

Castiel looked down at his body, watching a few drops from his hair roll down to his hips before shrugging.

 **Cas:  
** Why the hotel?  _10:20a.m._

James blanked. Uh. Uhhhhhhhhh.

 **Dean:**  
To see me.  _10:21a.m.  
_ And the hot tub…?  _10:22a.m._

 **Cas:  
** Alright. I'll be over in… 20 minutes  _10:23a.m._

 **Dean:  
** Okay  _10:24a.m._

Castiel tossed his phone on to his bed, disregarding it as he went to find some clothes. He pulled out an old band t-shirt, a grey ACDC one, and tossed it on, finding a pair of dark jeans to pair with it. He gave his hair another good scrub, running his fingers through it before heading off.

He hailed a taxi, and got there a short while later. He stopped to wave and chat with the hotel manager, who he had seen a number of times over the past week and a half. She was sweet, and hard headed. He imagined he'd have been good friends with her had they met when she was younger. She was about 40 now, but still, so very sweet. He grinned at her and sent her a nod, leaving toward the elevators.

Once in he went straight up to Dean's room, using James' old keycard to get in. He didn't know what he expected to see when he came in, but it wasn't this.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

James held up his hands, walking slowly toward Castiel. "I think we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk. Where's Dean?"

"He's not home right now."

Castiel, who had passed James to go check Dean's room, spun around. "What do you mean?"

James shrugged. "Let's have a little chat."

Castiel nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's start with where Dean is."

"Off looking for his phone."

"But he's not gonna find it, is he?"

James closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Getting colder by the moment," he said, slipping Dean's phone from his pocket.

 **Dean:  
** Surprise _10:50a.m._

Castiel pulled out his phone, glaring down at the message before glaring at James. He smirked slightly. "Wow, that was pretty good," he commented, eyes dropping down to the screen as he dialed. "But you know, there's something else phones are really good for," he finished, putting the device to his ear.

James cocked his head, taking a few steps toward Castiel. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the police to come pick up your crazy ass," he replied, raising an eyebrow with a self-satisfied smirk.

Had he known it were possible to get across a room in less than two seconds, he wouldn't have said anything. But it was too late to take it back, and before he could do anything, James hand tackled him, bringing him down to the ground, knocking the phone from his fingers. He rolled off of Castiel, grabbing it immediately, throwing it across the room with as much force as he could muster. It hit the granite walling around the hot tub a moment later and shattered, pieces falling to the ground with a clatter.

"Shouldn't have done that," James muttered, turning his attention back to Castiel, who was slowly trying to away from him, cautiously watching him with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, voice shaking as he continued to slide back.

"I want you gone," James spoke, grabbing hold of Castiel's ankle, making him stop moving.

"You mean leave Dean?"

"Oh, no no no. I gave you that option already, Castiel. You chose not to take it."

"When did you ever-"

"I tried to be nice about it," James gritted, voice growing harder, though as clear as ever. "I tried to warn you off of him, but you ignored me. I know Dean told you I kissed him, and even still you didn't put the pieces together. You stayed like the lost little puppy you are."

"He didn't want you, James. He doesn't."

"But he will."

Castiel swallowed hard, eyes growing wider as James released his ankle, pushing himself off of the ground. He scurried back, trying to push himself up, and James glared at him.

"Stay down."

He did.

James had walked over to a wooden bar, holding a coffee maker and an assortment of glasses, along with a large crystal, stylized whiskey decanter. It was empty at the moment, but James picked it up regardless, flipping it in his hands a few times before setting it back down. He the proceeded to rap his fingers against the wooden counter, staring at the crystal bottle.

Time continued on, and Castiel grew more uncomfortable by the moment. He moved slowly and quietly, and was able to get to his feet before James noticed. His eyes grew hard. "I told you to stay down."

Castiel held his ground. "You can't control me, James." He blinked, his eyes still wide. He began to move in a wide arch around James, his steps barely a shuffle as he tried not to upset him. "I won't talk to Dean anymore. I won't text him, or call him, or acknowledge him if he comes to me. I'm just going to leave, and pretend like this never happened."

James whirled around to face him. "No. No! You can't leave. I gave you that option. It's too late. You can't leave."

"Too bad I am," Castiel shook his head, moving quickly toward the door, moving faster with every step, nearly breaking into a run when he spotted James moving in the corner of his eye. He had stopped to open the door when he reached it, heart beating fast knowing how near James was, shaking fingers reaching out to grab the handle, though they never got there.

Before he knew it, a hand was gripped tight to the back of his skull, slamming his head forward against the door. His vision flooded black as a sharp pain spread through his skull, and then nothing.

Castiel slammed to his knees, the force of being slammed into the door sending him splaying on his back shortly after. James cocked his head as he looked down at him.

"Too bad you're not."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh you guys I am so sorry this is late. Like, honestly. It just took me so long to get started, and then I got distracted, and then lambs man I FUCKING LOVE LAMBS also I started writing a little one-shot about Castiel being a lamb (i s2g it's not as weird as it sounds) and so I'll have that out soon if you're interested I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE FUCK FU CKFUC KFUCJKFUCJKFYCK
> 
> ...
> 
> Okay in other news, I didn't sleep Friday. Like, I woke up at 10p.m. Thursday evening after sleeping for 3 hours, and didn't fall asleep until Saturday at around 8p.m. and fuck guys I was trippin' balls I had killed a spider and I kept feeling like things crawling on me for the rest of the night and that's when I decided I was never fucking doing meth or crack ever because no that shit's fucked up
> 
> I'M SO FUCKING SORRY THIS IS LATE ALSO I WROTE MORE TO THIS CHAPTER I JUST DIDN'T FINISH AND I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT FOR YOU SO HERE IT IS I HOPE I'LL FINISH THE REST TONIGHT BUT IF NOT EXPECT IT TOMORROW AND IF IT'S NOT OUT TOMORROW I'M SO FUCKING SORRY OK 
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Really, I love to hear it. It makes me all warm inside to see the little email thingy, and thanks for reading!
> 
> :)


	15. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James continues to fuck shit up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, out later than I wanted today, but still technically today, so...

 

An empty field. Dean was staring at an empty field. Actually, that was a lie. The remnants of a long-ago burnt down house stood there, about a quarter mile in on a solid dirt road, the only give away that the house was actually there being the small corner still standing, and the five numbers drilled into the telephone pole near the highway. His cab driver was right behind him, waiting in the vehicle.

"I'm assuming this wasn't what you wanted."

"Not at all," he shook his head. "Not at all."

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel's first sense was that of sheer pain, which appeared to be radiating from his forehead. His vision was still swimming with black, and he could feel the slight trickle of blood curling along his lip, running from somewhere above. His nose? His eyebrow? He didn't know. It all hurt.

With a quiet groan he was able to peek open his eyes, though saw nothing more than the black-spotted image of his thighs and the shadow of a chair. His ears were roaring. With what, he wasn't sure, but he could barely hear. The footsteps echoing around the room were clear, however, and while Castiel's mind was foggy, he knew who it was.

"James-"

A hand smacked across his face, rocking his cheek over to press on his shoulder. He groaned and rocked his head back down, letting it hand. He felt sick, his head and stomach swimming. Why was this happening? Why was this so extreme?

"Jame-"

Another slap cut him off, and he coughed as his head rocked back down.

"Why are you talking? I told you not to talk."

Apparently he wasn't supposed to talk. Where was he, even? He rolled his eyes up the best he could, the effort causing a sharp strain through his eyes and head, but he continued. Grey. A lot of grey. Cement. Not a factory. Too dark. Basement? But how? James doesn't live in this city. How would he have access to a basement? Was there a way down to the hotel one?

"I didn't want to have to take it this far, Castiel. I didn't want to have to do this to you," James muttered, circling around Castiel's chair with measured paces. Castiel closed his eyes, trying to calm his continually uneasy growing stomach. Another smack came to him, this time across the back of his head, sending a wave of pressure forward. A gargling wine earned him another. "Don't make a sound! Make a sound, and I do this faster."

"Do what faster?" Castiel mumbled, words barely intelligible.

James paused in front of him, and Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for what he assumed would be the impending hit and sting to follow, but nothing came. Just silence. For far too long. The moment he relaxed himself, James moved, grabbing his face, pressing his cheeks together and into his teeth uncomfortably with one hand, the other fisting in his hair, tilting his head back. "What did I say about speaking, Castiel?" The fingers tightened in his hair, tugging harder. Castiel tried to bring forward the thought of Dean's fingers in his hair, tugging his head back, his lips working across his neck, but it wasn't the wet of his lips on his skin, instead a thin line of blood, and it wasn't his fingers in his hair, as he would never be that violent, and as much as Castiel tried, he could never replace the image.

"What do you think, Castiel?" James muttered. "You didn't have to run from me. You didn't have to make this difficult. I was just going to… rough you up, but now- oh! But now… No no no…"

"What do you me-" The fingers in his hair tightened.

"I mean if I just let you go, you'd go off to the cops, and I'd be in a shit storm of trouble."

"So what ar-" His head was violently yanked back, causing him to yelp.

"Do you ever learn!? Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And Castiel, honestly. You're an educated man. Can you not piece together the information?"

Of course he could. He just didn't want to.

"But you see, doing what I plan is… messy business. I can't just, outright do it, you see. There'd be a whole investigation, and your broken phone in Dean's room, and… well, you see where it's going right?" James gave Castiel's hair one more sharp tug releasing him after. He let his head drop, but James tilted it back up as far as he could. "Oh no no no. Keep your head up, look at me through those sexy little lidded eyes of yours." He knocked his knuckles against his cheek with more force than necessary. "You know, I can see why Dean took interest in you. Pretty little piece off ass, really. But nothing more than that. You couldn't have been, really. I was trying to save you, save Dean from being broken apart, but neither of you would cooperate."

"We were gonna make it work."

"Oh I'm sure you were. What, you see each other once a month, while Dean fucks who he pleases to tide himself over until he can get his hands back on to your pretty little body." James ran a finger along the length of Castiel's jaw, flicking his finger off as he finished speaking.

Castiel gritted his teeth. "We haven't had sex."

"You expect me to believe that?" James scoffed with a barked-out laugh. "That Dean has your hot little body all to himself, and hasn't done anything with it?"

"It's because I'm not ready."

James smirked. "Oh what, little Cassie's a virgin?" He stepped forward, dragging his hand down Castiel's body. Castiel remained still, his eyes only narrowing until he felt James' fingers pulling at the hem of his shirt, tugging it up to expose his stomach. He pressed hi hand to it and leaned in. "Well, that's such a shame."

Castiel moved to struggle, finding his arms and legs tied to the chair. Convenient. He just glared and struggled some more, doing all he could to get James away. "Get off of me."

James leaned in closer, grabbing Castiel's jaw. "Or what?"

Castiel clenched his jaw, and pursed his lips in anger and fury, but before he could retaliate, James' lips were pressing against his, his hand holding his jaw strong. His struggled and fought, wiggling about in his binds the best he could, but he was weak, and James was undeterred. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want  _any_  of this to start, but  _definitely_ not this. Not these lips. Not this man. Not this way.

This was going downhill fast, and it had started in the pit.

 

* * *

 

 

To say Georgia was surprised when Dean slammed in to the hotel would be an understatement. "How did you get down here?" she asked as he pressed in, stopping when he heard her voice. "Your little Castiel left upstairs nearly two hours ago, to what I could only assume was your room."

Dean froze. "Wait, what?" he asked, furrowing his brows as he marched over to the counter, leaning over it on his elbows. "What do you mean? Cas was here?"

"He still should be. Went up there about two hours ago," she said, gesturing to the elevator. "I assumed you had called him over."

"You saw me leave, though."

"There's more than one way into this hotel if you've got a room key, Dean," she deadpanned back.

She wasn't taking any of Dean's shit. But wait… "Wait, so Cas was here?"

"Mhmm." She pointed at the elevator, and Dean was running over in a split second, scanning his card. It's not that it was a big deal for Castiel to be in his room alone, but Dean had no idea what exactly James was going off on, and based on his past… _feelings_ about Castiel, Dean didn't think he could trust the two of them to be alone. But who knows, this whole situation could have all been a misunderstanding. Maybe the cab driver told him a wrong address, or James messed up when writing it down. Maybe Castiel had just come over because he was bored, and wanted Dean. But why hadn't he left yet? Who knows.

The room was empty when Dean arrived upstairs, and the uneasy feeling in his gut grew. He still didn't have his phone, so he opted to use the hotel's, calling Castiel's phone. It went straight to voicemail, no rings. That's not good. He pressed the receiver, holding the button for a moment before releasing it and dialing James' number. He turned around to lean against the counter where the phone was placed, the cord pressed along his side as the droning ring blared in his ears. His eyes scanned around the room, seeing nothing out of place, except  _oh_. What the hell? Dean set the phone down, walking over to the hot tub. On the floor was a shattered phone. Castiel's, to be exact.

His stomach dropped, and he was back to the hotel's phone in a moment, listening to James' voicemail start. He smashed it back on the receiver before darting to the elevator, hitting the button for James' floor. He checked his room. Gone.

Fuck.

He made his way back to the lobby, running around the front desk despite Georgia's warning not to.

"Dean Winchester get your ass out of here."

"Did you see Castiel or James leave?"

She paused. "No, hon. I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"James' sent me off to get my phone, he hates Castiel, I'm with Castiel, he lied about where my phone was, now they're both missing."

Georgia stared at him. "I'm having some trouble putting together all the pieces here, hon."

"I think James' took Cas, or is hurting him," Dean sighed out, leaning against the dark marble desk. Her eyes grew wide.

"Are you being serious?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

She gulped and blinked a few times. "Well, I can check to see if they took the car out, there'll be a record through the garage exit. Other than that, ho-"

"Is there a basement here? Or a storage room?"

"A basement, yeah," she nodded. "But they couldn't have gotten down the-"

"How do you get down there?"

"Would you stop interrupting me?" She crossed he arms.

"Would you just tell me how to get down there?"

"Why does it matter? The chance that they're down there is… is so insignificant, Dean..."

"Because if they're not, and James does have Cas… Georgia, I don't know what he could do to him. I don't know what he could have already done, or said, or be planning to do. If there's even the slightest chance that they're down there… And if they're not, then…" Dean shook his head, rolling his eyes to look up at the ceiling as he pressed his lips into a thin line. "Then I don't know what I'm going to do. They could be anywhere by now. I just need to be sure."

Georgia nodded. "Okay. Yeah. Well, have to go down to the next floor below, which holds all of our extra stuff, pull-away beds and pillows and what not. There should be a staircase in the corner, right through a door. Go down that, and you've got the basement. You can take the elevator to our storage room, though you have to press the buttons a certain way. There's emergency stairs right here, though, hon." Georgia led him back into one of the offices, the largest one by his judgement. She opened the door, pointing down into a well-lit room. "Go down and straight to the back."

Dean thanked her and she nodded, walking back out to the front with a promise to check the garage records, and to come get him immediately if she saw the car gone, and that she'd call the police if he wasn't back up within five minutes. He told her ten. She settled on seven.

Dean was quiet as he crept down the stairs into the darkened basement, but he didn't have to be silent to hear the voices down below the four sets of stairs. He couldn't see, but James' voice rang clear. He was descending the third when he heard the brunt thud of a hit and the whine of Castiel's voice, and he covered his mouth.

"Do you love him?"

"I want to."

Another hit, followed by a whine. Dean pressed his hand harder into his mouth, descending the rest of the third set and as much of the fourth as he could without being seen. He crouched down, trying to catch a glimpse of the scene. Castiel was bound to an old wooden chair, his face bloodied, thin lines of red streaking down his neck and on his shirt.

"You need to stop that little desire."

"As do you."

Dean watched James hit Castiel once more, punching him in the stomach, causing him to curl forward with a yelp. He coughed as James pulled back, but he didn't stop.

"He'll never love you, James."

Another punch. "And what makes you think that?"

Castiel licked his lip, pulling it between his teeth momentarily. Dean willed him not to say anything as he continued down the stairs, exposing himself. Castiel caught sight of him, and his eyes lit up, his body filling with warmth and relief, and then fear. What if James attacked Dean? Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Dean beat him to it.

"Because I love Cas."

Both Castiel and James snapped their gazes to Dean in shock, a glint of… was that  _hope_ in Castiel's?

James walked toward Dean. "What do you mean you love him? You've known him for nine days."

"And it's been the best nine days of my life," Dean relied, looking past James at Castiel, giving him a slight smile. James growled and stepped closer to Dean, blocking his sight from Castiel.

"That's not love you're feeling, Dean."

"So what if it's not? It's going to be someday, I know it."

James clenched his teeth. "No it won't."

"And why's that?"

"Because I won't let it," he finalized, taking a few steps back toward Castiel. "I won't let this go on. I won't let it progress beyond what it is." James stepped behind Castiel, fisting his fingers in his hair, tugging his head back. "Nothing but a little schoolboy fantasy." He yanked harder on Castiel's hair, tugging his head back harder, causing Castiel to gasp in pain, eyes squeezing shut. Dean stepped forward.

"James stop."

"Why? I'm teaching him a lesson. He's not going to mess with you any more after this."

Another step. "I don't want him to stop messing with me…What, exactly, are you planning to do to him, James?"

James smiled, and it sent and uncomfortable chill through Dean's bones. "I'm going to get rid of him." He smiled wider as he reached down into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife Dean had given him for his birthday two years ago. Castiel couldn't see anything, but Dean's horrified gasp had his heartbeat rising, his breathing following suit.

"James," Dean warned, voice low as he moved toward them. "James, think about what you're doing."

"Oh, I've already thought about it, Dean. If he's gone, I get you."

"What makes you think I want you?"

James looked hurt. "You'll want me once he's gone."

"You think I'll want you if you kill the one I'm with, if you kill Cas?"

"You'll finally see me…"

"No I won't." Dean and James were locked in a stare-down, Castiel's head still tipped and locked back, hair pulled taught by James' fingers. "I won't. I'll still want him. I always will."

James stared at Dean, fingers shaking around the knife. Dean could hear a bang upstairs, but nothing more than that. He clenched his jaw, keeping his sights on James and his mental debate. He expected him to drop the knife. He expected him to walk away. He expected him to stop.

Instead, he flipped out the blade, pressing it to Castiel's neck. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a whimper and a sob of "Oh my god." as James pulled his head back as far as he could, pulling the skin on his neck tight. Dean's eyes widened and he tried to move forward but James just yelled at him.

"Don't come any closer! Don't you dare!"

"James!" Dean shouted back, arms out in defense, though he wasn't moving. "James, don't do this. Don't go through with this."

"Why not?" He dug the blade deeper into Castiel's neck, drawing a bit of blood at the tip while Castiel continued to whimper. "Huh? Why not? What bad is gonna do me if I do? I'm not getting anything if I don't."

"James, you sound sound like one of those, if-I-don't-get-him types. Don't do this."

"And so what if I am one, huh? What's so wrong with that? What's so bad about wanting what you want? Why should he get you, when I've been here for you all these years. I've wanted you for so long, and a fucking college student comes in, and you're all over him without a single thought! Where's my chance, Dean, huh? Where's my chance?"

"You'll get one. Just, not with me."

"But I  _want_ one with you!"

"You don't get one!"

James pressed harder again into Castiel's neck, drawing a thin line of blood across the length of the blade, causing Castiel to gasp and whimper, and strain against his bonds. "Dean," he gasped, trying to to rub against the knife too much. "Dean, I want you to know that I-"

"Freeze!"

Castiel let out a yelp of pain as James blade struck across his neck. A set of police had run down the stairs, and in a moment of fright, James had pulled his hand away, releasing Castiel's hair, but also pulling the knife away too fast. The police took note of James being the criminal here, and went after him, disregarding Dean, who immediately threw off his shirt on his way to Castiel. He straddled his lap, pinning one end of his shirt with his shoulder against Castiel's as he pulled him into a hug, hand cupping the back of his head as the other pulled the free end of the shirt taught against his neck, as tight as he could while allowing Castiel to breath. He wasn't sure how deep the cut was, but he knew the bleeding needed to stop.

"Shit, fuck, Cas, baby, I'm so sorry. Fuck. Fuck. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," Dean muttered, pressing kisses into the side of Castiel's head between words.

"It's not your fault, Dean," Castiel squeaked back, voice a bit weak. "It's not. It's okay. I'm going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

One of the officers tapped Dean on the shoulder, letting him know an ambulance was on the way. He nodded before holding tighter to Castiel. He continued to press kisses to the side of his head, along his dark and slightly bloodied hairline, muttering sweet nothings to him, ensuring Castiel was responding to each and every one until the medics arrived and even then, he followed him up the stairs in the stretcher, sitting beside him in the ambulance, holding his hand the entire way, never once thinking of letting go.

Not that Castiel would have let him go if he wanted to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously this chapter looks so short you guys I was so proud of it then I uploaded it and then sad because short BUT LONGER THAN YESTERDAY!?!>!
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyway, so that was like, part 2 of the long chapter I was working on or whatevs. Also topamax makes me sleep and then throw up and lemme tell you I feel like a hungover college kid and I'm 16.
> 
> Also, I changed my tumblr url a few days ago, and I am SO satisfied with it, so check it just don't wreck it
> 
> ... ..... squidstiel.tumblr.com
> 
> So, Let me know what you think! IT MAKES ME HAPPY LIKE THOR! and thank your for reading :D


	16. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps Cas on the road to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late as fuck just shhh

 

They had pulled Castiel away from Dean when they got to the hospital on the grounds that they needed to check him over and patch him up. Dean was reluctant, but with a very unswayed paramedic and a little persuasion from Castiel, he finally let go. Now pacing the hospital waiting room, he waited, checking down the hall near constantly for one of the nurses to come back to get him. When one finally showed up, a lithe blond blond woman, Dean blew straight passed her on his way to Castiel's room. He was nearly at the end of the corridor when he realized he had no clue which one was Castiel's, and he had to turn back to the woman with a sheepish smile, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. She didn't seem to mind, really, and led him down to the end, rounding a corner, showing Dean the correct room, and he thanked her before entering.

Castiel was laying on the bed inclined bed, eyes closed though still awake. Another nurse was re-wrapping the bandage around his neck when Dean entered, so he took a seat beside the bed. When finished, the orderly gave him a look. "Do not bother him. That includes climbing into bed with him," he pointed out, recalling how obtrusive Dean had been in the ambulance. "He needs to rest, understand?"

"Yes."  _Not gonna listen._ The moment the orderly was gone, Dean got up from the chair, walking around to the side without any tubes or cords blocking his way. He slid onto the bed, sliding his arm under Castiel, who sat up enough for Dean to do so. He laid on his side, and Castiel rolled into him, shifting as close as he possibly could, curling into him as Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"Dean," he whimpered, fisting his fingers into Dean's shirt, pressing his face to his chest. "Dean. Dean. Dean."

A soothing had was stroking his back, rubbing lightly up and down his spine. "Cas, baby, I'm here. It's okay."

"God, Dean, I was so scared."

"I know, I was too. But I've got you now, baby. It's okay.

"Good," his fingers tightened in his shirt. "Don't you ever let go."

It became apparent after a while that Castiel had no intentions of resting while Dean was there, and that Dean had no intentions of leaving, so they discharged him. It wasn't necessary to keep him overnight, honestly. Aside from a few stitches on the side of his neck where the blade had gone just a bit too deep, and a few more right above his eyebrow from being hit there so repeatedly, there really wasn't a lot more they could do for him. There were bandages around his wrists to prevent the rope-burned skin from rubbing against anything too harshly. With instructions on how and when to replace those bandages and the ones on his neck, the promise that Dean would practically baby Castiel, and a mass of painkillers, they were off.

They returned to Castiel's apartment, and the college student stumbled out of Dean's supportive arms and straight through his bedroom to his bathroom. Dean just rolled his eyes at the stumbling man, and made to get some water for him. He was supposed to take some preventative antibiotics and a painkiller, and based on the size of the pills, Dean was sure he couldn't swallow them dry. By the time he had gotten the pills from the bottles and the glass of water, and returned to Castiel's bedroom, the man was splayed out on his bed, hand pressed over his exposed stomach, shirt riding up his abdomen haphazardly, staring at Dean. His belt was undone, as well as the top button of his jeans, the zipper halfway down. One of his shoes had been lost in the entrance to the bathroom, as well as the sock a few feet away from it, but the other set remained completely intact on his other foot. He grinned at Dean, who was staring at him with a bemused expression. "Hi Dean."

"Hey Cas," he replied, padding over to him. He set the drink and pills down before sitting on the bed, running a hand through Castiel's hair. "How you feeling? You look good."

"I'm feeling like you should take my clothes off," Castiel grinned, closing his eyes as Dean's fingers worked through his hair. "And thank you."

Dean's eyes widened. "Take off your clothes? Cas, did you already take your pills?"

"Nah, they just drugged me at the hospital. And keep playing with my hair."

Dean's hand, which had stilled, continued, running through the thick, dark locks. "Pushy, pushy."

Castiel grinned again. "Damn straight. Now strip me, Winchester."

"You are so demanding," Dean grumbled, moving to straddle Castiel's hips.

"You love it."

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to deny it as he reached forward, grabbing the hem of Castiel's shirt. He tugged it up, and Castiel sat up, making it easier for Dean pull it off. As he pulled the shirt over his arms, Castiel let them fall behind Dean, his nails raking down his clothed back, coming to a rest in the small, where he pressed on tight, keeping himself upright. Dean gave him a look, and received a smirk in return.

"Sorry, you're irresistible."

Dean rolled his eyes, tossing the shirt on the floor. "Cas, are you drunk?"

"Nooooo, just horny."

 _Oh uhh._ Dean sputtered, and Castiel smirked, arching his back, pressing himself into Dean with a small moan. He collapsed back onto the bed, pressing his cheek into the pillow as he grabbed out for Dean's hands. He got a hold of them, and pulled them to his body, sliding them over his skin, letting them rest on his chest. "Mmm, Dean."

Dean swallowed hard, his fingers twitching over Castiel's chest as the other moaned quietly again. "These pills turn you on?"

"No,  _you_ turn me on. These pills make me just not care. Now touch me, Dean."

"I am touching you, Cas."

"Dean…"

Dean grinned and slid his hands down Castiel's body, the other writhing under his light touch. Dean grinned, and shimmied himself back on Castiel's thighs and legs, exposing just how turned on he was underneath his unbuttoned jeans. He pressed a kiss to his navel as he hooked his fingers around his waistband, his fingers sliding to the back, Castiel's hips rising in compliance. Dean slid his jeans down to his knees easily, and then sat up, hopping off him to stand on the floor. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows, pouting at Dean.

"Why'd you stop?"

Dean pointed at Castiel's foot. "Someone got too excited to take off his shoe."

Castiel rolled his eyes and plopped back onto the bed with a groan, and Dean pulled off his shoe and sock in one motion, tossing them across the room before shimmying his jeans the rest of the way off. He took his own pants off, and then joined Castiel on the bed. He propped his head up on his hand, supported by his elbow as he draped his other arm across Castiel, hand hooking around his hip.

Castiel peered at him from the corner of his eye. "This isn't very sexual, Dean."

"No, it's not."

"Listen, if you don't want to be physical with me, you can just tell me," Castiel said after a few moments, his eyes rolling to look back up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to be physical with you." Dean blinked at Castiel, and he didn't continue until the other tried to turn on to his side and away from him. He pressed his hand down on his hip, barring his arm across him, keeping him down. Castiel looked back at him.

"If you don't want to have sex with me, then let me go to sleep."

Castiel stared up at the ceiling, and a moment later the bed beside his shifted. A hand slid under his head, fingers sliding through his hair, and a body pressed up against his own, the arm barred across his hips sliding up to rest higher on his body. He closed his eyes, and a moment later, Dean's lips were pressing softly to his own. He tried to deepen it, but Dean pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby."

"You won't."

Dean scoffed quietly. "Cas, babe, you've got a busted lip, bound wrists, a bruised stomach, and despite the fact that you can't seem to feel it, a slit neck and stitches in your eyebrow.

"You won't hurt me."

"You're already hurt," Dean replied, pressing his lips gently to Castiel's again.

"Then make me feel good."

"Mmm, I want to," he said, pecking Castiel's cheek, sitting up a bit, the arm previously across his hips slid up, his thumb brushing across his nipple. Castiel gasped quietly, and Dean grinned, sliding his thumb back over and around it slowly as he sat up completely, rotating himself and crossing his legs. He slipped his hand out from under Castiel's head and reached over to the end table, leaning a bit in order to grab the pills first, followed by the glass of water, the hand still on Castiel drifting down to cup his ribs, keeping Dean from falling off the bed. He returned back, sliding his hand from Castiel's body, dropping the pills into it. He held it out, and Castiel propped himself up on his elbows.

"You want me to take my pills?"

"I want you to take your pills. They're gonna make you sleepy, and you need rest."

"But I don't want rest," Castiel pouted, though he took the pills anyway. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed them dry, much to Dean's surprise. He took the glass of water after, however. "I want you." He gulped down about half of the glass before handing it back to Dean, who placed it on the end table.

Dean leaned in and cupped Castiel cheek, giving him a gentle smile before kissing him. "You have me." Castiel blinked a few times at him, and Dean pulled away, shuffling awkwardly across the bed until he was close enough to the edge to unfurl himself and stand.

Castiel cocked his head at him, a look of confusion on his face as he watched him walk away, only to see him flick off the lights and return to him a moment later. He slipped his hand under his back as he crawled onto the bed, and when he was close enough, stopped, placing his other hand on Castiel's opposite side, lowering him down to the pillow. Castiel slipped an arm over Dean's shoulder, and Dean pressed himself into him, chest resting against his side. They both shifted until they were comfortable, Dean's head on Castiel's shoulder, his arms wrapped around him.

"You wake me up if you need anything, okay Cas?"

"Mmm'kay Dean."

Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to Castiel's chest, and Castiel said "I'm kissing your hair." in response, as he couldn't bend his head far enough down to actually do so. Dean laughed and kissed his chest once again before closing his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

 

* * *

 

 

When he awoke again a while later it was because the body beneath his was shaking. It took him a moment to realize Castiel wasn't actually awake, and another few to realize it was a nightmare as he sat up. He blinked at the dimly moon-lit man, his body trembling atop the bed, a cold sweat apparent on his forehead.

"Oh baby," Dean whispered, reaching out to press his hand to Castiel, rubbing lightly wherever he could reach. "Cas," he whispered after a moment, trying to draw him out of it. "Cas. Cas. Cas, baby. Cas. Baby. Sweetheart. Cas, bab-"

Castiel's eyes shot open, and they darted around, seeming to scan the room until they fell on Dean. It took him a moment to process, but within seconds he was sitting up, wrapping his arms around Dean, practically throwing himself onto him, situating himself on his lap when he had a secure hold on him. Dean slipped his arms around him the moment Castiel had himself atop his lap and loosely crossed legs, one arm holding securely to him, barred across his back as the other rubbed up and down, soothing circles into his upper back, and tangling in his hair as he held him close, cycling through some combination of the three and whispering sweet nothings into his neck, right below his ear until Castiel's breathing had calmed, and the heartbeat pounding in his neck was back to a regular pace. Castiel seemed plenty calm, though he showed no intention of letting go of Dean, instead wrapping his legs around his waist, pressing in closer.

Dean kissed below his ear. "Are you okay, baby?"

"My neck hurts."

"I'd imagine. Need more pills?"

He nodded. "Don't let me go."

 _Well._  Dean shuffled himself awkwardly under Castiel, unfurling his legs from underneath him, working to the edge of the bed, dangling them over the edge. He wiggled his toes before sliding forward more, pressing his feet to the ground. Castiel held on tighter, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist as he felt Dean begin to stand. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around his back as he lifted him, carrying him out to the kitchenette. He bumped Castiel into the light switch, clicking it on before moving farther in.

He set him down on the island, and despite his pleas not to, Dean untangled himself from him. He held Castiel's hand as he walked around the room, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, passing it off before grabbing the pills. He shook out a few before giving them to Castiel, who downed them with a few gulps of water. Dean dropped his head down to rest on Castiel thigh while the other finished his water. He heard the quiet clink of glass being set down on the surface, and a few moments later, felt a hand running through his hair. Dean smiled and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Castiel's thigh. The hand ran through his hair again.

"You know, I've never had a boyfriend who's kissed me wherever he can."

Dean grinned. "I like that. And you deserve to be kissed everywhere."

"You like that my exes never kissed me?"

"No, I like that you called me your boyfriend." Dean looked up Castiel's thigh, noticing a bit of the scar there exposed from where his boxers were riding up. He slid up and pressed his lips to it, causing Castiel to gasp. He grinned against his skin, and pulled back, pressing his hands to the countertop as he pushed up, capturing Castiel's lips in a soft and brief kiss. He pulled away a moment later, grinning. "What do you say we get back to bed?"

Castiel hummed in agreement, and before Dean could pull away, Castiel had his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs around his waist. Dean laughed.

"Do you want me to carry you again?"

"I thought that was apparent."

Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, holding him tight as he slid him off the island. He bumped him into the light switch again on the way out, clicking it off. They returned to the bedroom, and Dean set Castiel down on the bed, letting him situate himself comfortably before joining him. He curled into his side, resting his head on his chest again, and Castiel wrapped an arm around him.

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean just smiled and kissed Castiel's chest. "Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck this is about a week late but jesus fuck I was either busy, or sleeping, or distracted on tumblr, or sleeping, and jesus fuck I'm sorry.
> 
> So, uhm, there's gonna be a few more chapters, I think. Not a ton. Probably like... 3? Maybe 4 if I can manage that. Probably 2. Or 3. Or 4.
> 
> Yeah, that wasn't helpful, at all, but whatevs.
> 
> Okay, so story time. So, I have this huge fucking Jeep. A 2006 Commander, if you want to see how big it is. And I was driving around Spokane cause I had to go up for a neurologist appointment, and I stopped to fill the tank - it was half full, but gas is WAY cheaper in Spokane than lamesville, so- and it was $40 and I was like FUCK! IT COSTS 80 TO FILL THE DAMN THING IF IT'S EMPTY SHIT FUCK and then I just got to a stage of not caring, and my mom was there in case I had to get more drugs at the pharmacy (i did so) and so in my state on not caring, I had all the windows down and the sunroof open and my mom hated it so much she went and got into the back back (third row seating) and I swear to god I was laughing so hard jesus also I was playing loud music and the bass is really heavy back there so to make things shirt, you just had a story about me torturing my mum HOW FUN
> 
> Okay, gonna try to get another chapter up tomorrow, but honestly, expect it Monday.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> :)


	17. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas take a shower, and Castiel is on a lot of pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did the thing let's just pretend it isn't like... 4a.m. on Tuesday. It's... 11p.m. on Monday okay?
> 
> Also, I got a few questions about Dean being a rockstar or whatever, and to clarify, he's on break right now. A new tour kicks off soon, and he leaves in 4 days :)

 

Castiel shook Dean awake mid-morning, and Dean snapped up with a "Not again." pressing his hands to Castiel, shaking him gently before realizing he had been the one to wake him. Dean looked a bit sheepish at that, and Castiel smiled up at him, pulling him down to kiss him before asking for more pain killers. He nodded and complied, slipping out of bed, grabbing the glass on the end table on his way out. He dumped out the half-full glass, filling it with fresh, cold water in the kitchen as he grabbed some more pills. He returned to Castiel, padding across the room with a sleepy yawn.

"You're cute," Castiel muttered, sitting up to take the glass and pills. He downed the pills, sipping on the water as he and Dean talked for a few minutes.

"'m not cute. I'm tired."

"Awww," Castiel took another sip of his water. "You're sleepy. You're so cute when you're sleepy." Dean rubbed at his eyes, and Castiel awwed again.

"Damn it, Cas."

"Oh now you're talking dirty to me."

"That's not dirty," Dean complained, grabbing Castiel's water, taking a nice sip before handing it back.

"You said a bad word."

"No."

"You've been a bad boy."

"Cas-"

"A very bad boy, Dean." Castiel passed the water glass to Dean, who finished it off before setting it on the end table. "What am I going to do about that?"

"Go back to sleep."

"But what about your punishment?"

Dean flopped down onto his back, pressing his head down into one of the pillows. "Don't give me any ideas," he muttered, closing his eyes. Castiel pressed into his side as he laid down, nudging his nose against Dean's neck. He tilted his head up a bit, pressing a kiss to his jaw, right before his ear.

"Dean," he mumbled, hot breath spreading over the corner of his jaw, sending a shiver through Dean. "I want you to have ideas, and to think and dream about them. I want you to think about all of the things you'd do to me, how I'd react to your touch, your kiss, your every. single. move. Every noise I'd make, the way my fingers would touch you in return…" Castiel kissed his jaw again, and Dean swallowed hard. Drugged Cas was sexy Cas. "Think about me, Dean, because I'll be thinking about you. Thinking about every way I can make feel good. Every whimper, and moan, and gasp I can draw from you. Thinking about the way your eyes drift shut, and your perfect lips part open, just for me. Thinking about ho your fingers wold tug at my hair, or press into my hips, or hold on to anything you could reach as you say my name in ecstasy. As I make you come so hard you see stars." Castiel pressed another kiss to his jaw. "Think about touching me, Dean, because I'll be thinking about touching you. Think about fucking me, Dean, because I'll be thinking about fucking you. But most importantly, think about me, Dean," he started, beginning to pull away. He took Dean's earlobe between his teeth, tugging it gently before letting it go, finishing his statement. "because I'll be thinking about you."

And with that, Castiel turned and rolled over, laying on his side with his back toward Dean, leaving Dean wondering what exactly had gotten into his Cas. He stared at the ceiling, lips parted open for a few minutes before he rolled over as well, draping his hand over Castiel's hip, pressing himself solidly against him. Dean tried to pretend he wasn't as turned on as he was, though it was fairly apparent, and Castiel actually smiled at that.

"Did I do that to you?"

"Mmm, what do you think?" Dean hummed, shifting until he was comfortable.

"I like that I can turn you on."

"You've been turning me on since I meet you."

"Even in the theater?"

Dean shrugged. "You have soft hands."

 

* * *

 

 

Dean woke first the next time, though only beating Castiel by a few minutes, the other waking as he pulled away and sat up. Castiel had rolled onto his back, face pressing into Dean's thigh as he looked up at him, eyes pleading. Dean looked back down at him, an eyebrow raised. "You seriously want more?" He smiled, and Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, but first you have to shower and let me redo your bandages."

A blank stare. "How do you expect me to shower, I can't even stand for long."

"I'll go in with you."

"Dea-"

"We can wear boxers," Dean interjected, holding his hands up a in defense. "Or I can, and I just won't look down if you don't want me to. It doesn't have to be weird, Cas."

Castiel nodded up at Dean. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Another nod, and Dean turned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing. He held out his hand to Castiel, who shuffled across the bed after pushing himself to his knees, and wrapped an arm around him the second he was standing, helping him to the bathroom. He let Castiel turn on the shower, choosing how warm to make it, and they sat for a minute, waiting for the water to heat up. Dean was nudged toward the glass door, and he looked back at Castiel, who shrugged and explained. "You go in first. I'll… come in after. Just… Look toward the shower head, okay?" H received a nod in response, and opened the door, stepping into the warm stream of water. It felt weird at first, the water hitting his chest and running down it, through the feeling was more muted over his legs where his shorts rested, but he got used to it soon enough. He heard a shuffling behind him, and when small slap of Castiel's feet hitting the thin layer of water on the tile was heard, he closed his eyes, stepping to the side. Castiel brushed passed him, and Dean didn't re-open his eyes until he felt and hand on his cheek. He creaked open his eyes, meeting Castiel's large blue ones. He slipped an arm around his waist with a smile, and Castiel pressed into him, nudging his nose into the crook of his neck. He brought his other hand up to rest in his hair, which was getting wetter by the moment, and when the droplets began to drip over his hand, he started toying with the bandage around his neck. Castiel made a noise.

"Dean. What are you doing?"

"Taking off your bandage."

"No you're not."

"Well, I'm going to."

"Deaaaaaaan," Castiel whined as Dean began to tug the bandage off.

"Caaaaasss," Dean mocked back, pulling Castiel's head back from his body enough to slip the bandage around him and to the other side before the other pressed back into him. The bandage was unravelled enough that Dean could slide it off of his neck, and he pulled back the thin white strip that was over the cut. The few stitches there were covered with a waterproof bandage they had put on him at the hospital, but he'd have to change it, along with the one over his eyebrow, when they were out of the shower. Dean tossed the bandage and the wrap over the top of the shower, the two items smacking to the floor on the other side. Castiel looked up at him, and Dean shrugged. "There's nowhere to leave them in here. Don't worry, I aimed for the trash."

Castiel laughed and tried to bury his face into Dean's chest, but a hand was in his way, hooked under his chin. He looked back up at Dean. "You're hand is in the way."

"Yeah."

"Move your hand."

"Turn around."

"Why would I do that?" Castiel asked, loosening his hold around Dean.

"So you can clean your front. And your neck."

"I don't want to clean my neck."

"You're gonna."

"No."

"Why not? Why won't you turn around? Cas?"

"…I don't want you to see anything," Castiel muttered quietly after a minute, his voice almost drowned out by the falling water.

Dean cupped the back of Castiel's head, pulling him in, kissing his temple. "I'll close my eyes, okay baby? I won't look."

"How will you know I'm doing what you want me to?"

"I trust you," Dean smiled, closing his eyes to prove his point. "You just have to trust me."

Dean kept his eyes shut, as promised, and after a few moments, he felt Castiel drop his arms from around him, and slowly turn around. Dean's arms remained around him, and he rested his chin on his shoulder as he waited for Castiel to tip his head back, exposing his neck. He did so very slowly, the water burning the still-fresh cut. He hissed, though pushed through the pain, and relaxed as he got used to it. Dean kissed at him, landing one right below his cheekbone. Castiel whined.

"You peeked."

"No."

Castiel just rolled his eyes, and Dean kissed at him again, hitting much lower this time, his lips pressing to his jaw. They stood under the water, Dean's eyes closed, chin on Castiel's shoulder, his body shielded from most of the water. Castiel spoke after a few minutes.

"I wish I could do more with you, Dean. Touch you, kiss you… sex you. It's just… hard."

"Do you want to work on it?"

Castiel paused. "…What did you have in mind?"

Dean pressed closer to Castiel, cupping his hands in front of his belly. "Give me your soap, or body wash, or whatever you use." Castiel placed the bottle in his hand. "No, Cas. Pour some in." He did, and Dean lathered it up in his hand before pressing them to his body, stepping back, pulling both of them most of the way out of the stream of water. "Put your hands over mine." He did. "Now guide me, Cas. Show me what you like. Now's your chance to have me touch you  _exactly_  how you want me to."

Castiel nodded, and after a moment, began to move his hands, Dean's gliding across his skin, leaving a trail of suds in their place. He moved one hand down his body, crossing it over his stomach as the other rubbed across his chest, both of them crossing across his body, causing him to press closer to Dean. And Dean went along with wherever Castiel led his hands, not resisting or trying to take over in any way, aside from pressing his thumb down a bit harder than the rest of his hand when they passed over his nipples, causing Castiel to gasp every time. When he deemed his front clean enough, Castiel spun around without warning, pressing himself flat against Dean, the soap covering his abdomen causing their skin to glide over the other's with every movement.

Dean laughed. "I guess I'm getting clean too."

Castiel snuggled into him, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered, lips brushing his skin. "I almost did something I knew I wouldn't be the wisest to do. I had to… remove the temptation."

"You sure you didn't want to go through with it?"

"Of course I wanted to go through with it. I may be a bit… slow at this, Dean, and for good reason, but that doesn't mean I'm not a sexual man. I mean, you know how many times, when I've been sitting between your legs, I wanted you to reach around and touch me? Or how many times, when your pants hang just a bit too low, I've wanted to drop to the ground and suck you off?" Dean made a choking noise out of surprise, but Castiel continued. "I mean, seriously. You're so fucking hot. I'm not lying when I get a bit… loopy before I fall asleep. I do want to fuck you so bad it hurts. It's just that I don't think I'm ready after meeting you so soon."

"You want to fuck me?" Dean blurted out when Castiel stopped, and the other laughed.

"Yeah. I want to fuck you. And be fucked  _by_  you. Or just touch or be touched by you. I'm just not ready for you yet."

Dean walked Castiel back the few feet to return under the full spray of water, letting a bit slide down between them to clear the soap. He grinned. "Well, I'll be waiting for the day that you are ready, because I want you just as bad as you want me. Maybe a bit more."

"Do you really want to have that argument, Winchester? Because I'll win."

"Oh of course," Dean nodded, sliding one hand up Castiel's back, the other sliding down over his ass. "You'd definitely win,  _babe_." Castiel gasped and nipped at Dean, leaving a small mark atop his shoulder. Dean chuckled. "Why do you bite me when I call you babe?"

Castiel nipped him again before muttering against his skin in response. "Because it's kinda hot when you call me it, and it makes me mad that a fucking  _word_  draws such a reaction out of me."

"But it doesn't happen when I call you baby?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not in the same way. That just makes me want to kiss you, and cuddle you. Cute things. Babe makes me want to do… not cute things."

"I think it's cute that you think not-so-cute things about me."

"I think it's cute that you still haven't taken your hand off my ass." Dean just laughed and squeezed his rear before sliding his hand back up, receiving another nip from Castiel. "Okay, Dean, shoo. No. Wait. You stay. Here." Castiel held Dean closer, shuffling to the side, eventually turning the two of them around. He nodded, satisfied. "Okay, now you turn around." Dean cocked his head, and Castiel nodded in return, encouraging him to listen to him, which he did. He spun around to face the falling water face on, and all was quiet behind him for a moment until Castiel spoke up. "I'm getting out. I'll get you a towel and some clothes, and then come get you." He reached forward, squeezing Dean's ass the best he could. "God that's nice," he commented, giving Dean a pat before stepping out of the shower.

Dean, once the shower door was shut again, slid off the boxers he had on, letting the water wash over him. He heard quiet movement on the other side, a cabinet opening and closing, and then nothing. "Can you even walk, Cas?" he called out after a minute.

"Not really. I got you a towel, though."

Dean shut off the shower quickly, stepping back, opening the shower door, grabbing the towel from Castiel. He wrapped it around his waist before picking up his boxers, wringing them out before looking around for a place to put them. He saw a hook, and hung them there by the waistband as he stepped out. The first thing he noticed was the bandages, which to his surprise, had actually landed fairly close to the trash can. He pointed at them. "Told you I aimed."

Castiel didn't seem to care, however. He sat on the closed toilet, leaning back on the tank behind him, rubbing his belly, right above the towel-line. Dean grinned at him, and asked if he wanted him to go get clothes for the both of them, to which he responded with a "Well I don't want to be nude, so yeah." Dean had just rolled his eyes, and gone out to get something to wear. He didn't really care about a shirt at the moment, so he grabbed some boxers, and the sweatpants that Castiel had lent him a few days before. He grabbed an assortment for Castiel, some sweats and a shirt of some kind. Dean handed the bundle to Castiel before stepping back out of the bathroom, closing the door and dressing himself. He went back into the steamy room after a minute to find Castiel only wearing the bottoms Dean had given him, disregarding the shirt in the sink. Dean blinked at him.

"Why's it in the sink?"

"Cause I don't want it…?"

"But the sink? Not the counter?"

"Fuck the counter," Castiel muttered, holding his arms open for Dean, and Dean joined him a second later, straddling his lap, though he now held bandages in his hands. Castiel pouted. "Not what I wanted."

"I know," Dean replied, reaching forward to grab the edge of the wet bandage over the few stitches on his neck. He pulled it off, tossing it in the bin before doing the same to the one above his eyebrow. He let them breathe for a minute, pulling Castiel into a kiss while they waited. When they broke apart, he grabbed a packet of the bandages, ripping it open. He took two out, peeling the back off of one and placing it over his eyebrow, kissing it once it was on. He found a smaller one, doing the same to Castiel's neck. Next came the ointment to go over the long cut, which made both of them scrunch up their faces, Castiel's out of discomfort, Dean's out of seeing Castiel's discomfort. Once it was on, Dean reached back into the little packet, grabbing the long, thin strip of white, which fit directly over the cut. Castiel frowned as it went on, and even more so when Dean held up the cotton roll that was to wrap around his neck.

"I don't want it."

"Well, you get it."

"No."

"Cas." Dean rolled his eyes, beginning to wrap his neck, much to Castiel's protests.

"I don't like it. It's itchy," he said once it was on, raising his fingers to scratch at it.

"It won't be after a while," he responded, reaching up to still his hands.

"Well it is now."

"Shut up."

"Make me"

Dean kissed him without warning, and just to irritate him, Castiel continued talking, despite the mouth covering his own. Dean grumbled. "You need your drugs."

"I don't want my drugs."

"Oh?"

"I want to complain."

Dean's expression was unamused, eyebrows raised, eyes bored. He slid off Castiel's lap, standing. "I'm getting you your drugs." He stopped when hands grabbed his own.

"Take me with you?"

Castiel had draped himself nicely over Dean's back, only requiring a bit of complaining from Dean in order to situate himself better, wrapping his legs around his waist, arms dangling over his shoulders as he leaned over him. He pointed to where he wanted Dean to take him, making the other tote him around the house doing stupid things, like grabbing top-shelf DVDs, or using the bedazzled margarita glass one of his friends had given to him as a joke, the thing never removed from its box, sitting atop his refrigerator for the past two and a half years completely untouched. Well, not until today. It was placed between his fingers now, filled near-to the brim with water as Dean continued to carry him around, fishing out a few pain pills for him to take. He managed to down them and a good bit of water in the cup, only spilling a little bit on Dean, who honestly, didn't care at all. When Castiel had finished his water, Dean refilled the glass with juice, and then proceeded to the living room, where Castiel made him hold his drink so he could climb down. Once seated on the couch, Dean handed off the drink, moving to the TV to put in one of the stupid DVDs the other had pulled down. They were all cartoon movies, and Dean chose the one with the weirdest cover to watch first. He popped it in and returned back to Castiel sitting beside him on the couch. He slouched down, putting his arm up, hand hooking behind the back of the couch

It only took a moment before Dean felt a body pressing against his own, head resting against his chest, right alongside his shoulder, the oversized and gaudy margarita glass resting on his belly. Well, the best it could. It was balanced with the base of it pressing into his abdomen, the rest held up by Castiel's fingers. It only took him pulling the glass away a few times to drink from it for Dean to realize Castiel was growing sleepy, the glass never pressing into him quite as hard when it came back. It was about half empty before Dean stole it away, setting it on the ground. If he hadn't, he feared Castiel would spill it, and he really didn't want to clean up juice. There was a quiet protest from the other, but it was really nothing more than mildly aggressive grumbling, and within minutes, his breathing had evened out, and Castiel was asleep.

They repeated that cycle every time Castiel woke up, which fell at about three hour intervals. Wake up, drink juice. Jump on Dean's back. Get more juice. Get more pills. Drink half the juice. Sleep. Repeat. It wasn't until nearly midnight when Dean had finally ran out of the movies Castiel had pulled down, and they both decided to head off to bed. He got Castiel more pills, and make him drink down his juice before helping him into the bathroom, and then bed.

They curled up together on the bed, and Castiel kept apologizing for making Dean spend his day doing nothing but watching movies and taking care of him, but Dean cut him off with kisses, hand coming up to cup his face, stroking across his cheekbone, holding him close as he tried to get it across that there was nothing he would rather be doing than spending time with him, even if he slept the whole time. And it was true. There really was nothing more Dean would have wanted to be doing. He had Castiel with him, and that was more than enough.

They fell asleep together, Dean's hand still cupping Castiel's cheek, lips barely apart, and whenever Castiel woke him up, requesting whatever it was that he wanted, Dean would go and get it, giving it to him and making sure he was comfortable before pulling him back in, falling asleep in just the same way as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they've got, what? 3 days left together as far as the end of this chapter goes. Tomorrow, the next day, and then Dean leaves OH NO what will I do?
> 
> Okay so story time. Like, I'm on new medication, and it makes me really sleepy, and I had to drop my brother off at school. I don't have a first period, and I don't need to go to second, so I was just gonna go home and sleep for a little bit. This was at 9am. I woke up at 3:30. I texted my mom and I was like 'i slept through school. it was unrefreshing. i felt you should know.' and she texted back 'holy shit how do you sleep so long?' and so i sent her a picture of this creepy pineapple thing that i have on my phone for reasons that i don't even know, and she was just like 'do you dream of pineapples, madison?' and i swear to god i was laughing for like 12 hours.
> 
> ANYWAY sorry this chapter is later than I wanted it to be, and on that note, I don't think I'll get another one out today, so expect it Wednesday? (or maybe thursday depending on how lazy i am and how much Supernatural rips out my heart)
> 
> So, let me know what you think! I LOVE YOU IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. And also, thanks for reading!
> 
> :)


	18. Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little sexually charged, and Castiel is silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the longest chapter to date! Woooooooo!

 

Castiel only woke Dean up twice that night, and when Dean awoke for the third time, it was for no other reason than being done with sleeping. Somehow, in the four hours after they had last fallen back asleep, Castiel had rolled on top of Dean, hands clutching to his biceps, his legs on either side of him, almost as hough he had been straddling his hips, and then decided to take a nap. For all Dean knew, that could have been what happened, but at the moment, he didn't really care. Castiel seemed more than content laying like that, and as ridiculous as he looked, he didn't have the heart to wake him. He didn't have to lay there for long, however, as Castiel woke up about ten minutes after him, blinking awake, rolling his eyes around to look at where he was, not moving his face from Dean's chest.

"This isn't where I fell asleep."

Dean chuckled. "No, but you sure seem comfortable."

"I am. … Probably up here from my dream."

"Nightmare?" Dean asked, remembering the night before. Maybe Castiel just wanted to be closer to him? Dean raised an eyebrow in question when Castiel shook his head.

"No. Sex dream."

 _Ohhkay. Wait, what?_ "Cas, you had a sex dream?" A nod. "About… me and you?" Another nod. "Were you… Were you riding me?" Another nod. Dean grinned, letting out a short laugh. "You had a dream about me fucking you?"

"I don't know how I could be more clear about that, Dean."

"So why'd you wake up?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Dean shrugged, and Castiel rolled his eyes, pressing his hips down against Dean's showing just how turned on he was before ending the conversation. He sat up, sliding his hands down to grab just below Dean's elbows, but with a yawn, he was laying back down. He stretched his legs out before putting them on top of Dean's, pressing their bodies together. He slid his hands down his arms, linking their fingers together. He shifted until he was comfortable, his head resting considerably higher up oh his chest than before, and Dean stretched forward, pressing a kiss just above his forehead.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked as he settled his head back down on the pillow.

"Whatever you want to do."

"I want to do whatever you want to do."

"This is going nowhere."

Dean shrugged under him. "I've got nothing."

"Wanna watch more movies? I promise I'll stay awake. Or we can go to the park."

"Okay."

"Okay to which one?"

"Both."

It took some time, but Castiel eventually rolled off of Dean, retreating to the bathroom while sending Dean to rifle through his drawers and closet for a shirt. He pulled one out, tossing it over his shoulders just as Castiel reemerged donned in the t-shirt from last night. Dean pointed at it. "Wasn't that the one you threw in the sink?" Castiel nodded, and Dean shrugged. They both paused and looked at each other, both shrugging.

"You don't look half bad in sweats. T-shirt hangs nice on you." Castiel commented.

"Looking good yourself there, babe."

It took about two strides for Castiel to get over to Dean, bringing his hands up to grab his face as he pulled him into a kiss, pressing into him so hard he stumbled back into the closet, slipping through Castiel's clothes to fall against the wall on the other side. The clothes surrounded them, pressing into them, a few hangars falling to the floor from being knocked into so harshly, but Dean didn't mind, and Castiel was too busy trying to press himself as absolutely close as he could to care. Before Dean knew it, there was a tongue in his mouth, sliding against his own. He let out a quiet moan, and Castiel just pressed closer, angling Dean's head with his hands to deepen the kiss how he wanted it, his fingers trailing into his hairline.  _Fuck, it's hot when he does this shit._ They continued for a good minute before Castiel broke away without any warning, dropping his head down to bite and suck at his neck.

"Fuck Cas," Dean muttered between breaths, trying to calm himself down. "What brought that on."

"You called me babe," Castiel responded a minute later, pulling away from Dean's neck seemingly satisfied, sliding his hands down from his face to hold around his neck. Dean brought a hand up, threading his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Shut up, Dean. Let's just go enjoy the rest of our time, okay?"

Dean nodded, and Castiel pulled him out of the closet, linking their fingers together, pulling him through and out of the apartment without another word.

They weren't bothered during their walk, as about five minutes in Dean caught a few girls looking Castiel over, and his jealous side kicked in. His arm had been possessively around his shoulders since then, and Castiel's hand had been firmly locked into Dean's back pocket. They only pulled apart once, and it was on their way back to the apartment after strolling around the park. Castiel had come across a gag-gift shop, and had pulled Dean into it, finding one of those gaudy margarita glasses and buying it. Dean didn't question it until they were back, Castiel fiddling with his wallet, trying to get the key out of one of the pockets he slid it into.

"Why'd you buy that?"

"For you," Castiel responded, letting out a little cheer when the key came out. He unlocked the door, pushing it open.

"For me?"

"If we're gonna sit and watch movies, you've got to have a ridiculous glass to drink from too."

Dean shrugged at the response, not bothering to argue it as he shut the door behind him. Castiel went into the kitchen, and Dean began looking at the rows of DVDs. When Castiel returned with two full glasses, and a few pills in his hands, Dean pointed at the collection before taking his glass. "Thanks baby. What's with all the DVDs? You're in college, why do you have so many?"

"Stole most of them from ex-boyfriends and friends alike," he shrugged, sitting down on the couch, tucking his knees up to his chest, holding the glass above them.

"You stole them? Felonies look good on you, Cas."

"Are you implying the prospect of me being a criminal is hot to you?"

"Yep," Dean said, choosing a disk and popping it into the player. He joined Castiel on the couch, slipping his arm around him as he sat, shuffling closer to him as he did. Castiel popped his pills, and drank some of his juice, which prompted Dean to do the same. He pulled a face as he took a drink. "Is there alcohol in this?"

"In yours."

Dean took another sip. "Vodka or rum?"

"Both."

Dean grinned and leaned in to Castiel, kissing his cheek. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Yeah," he grinned. Dean leaned in to kiss his cheek again, but Castiel turned his head at the last second, capturing Dean's lips with his own. Dean pulled back a bit to look at Castiel, who had his eyes locked on his lips. He snapped his gaze back up after a moment, and grinned. Dean just rolled his eyes and leaned in, nudging Castiel's cheek with his nose when he looked back at the TV, resting his head on his shoulder.

Castiel kept his promise. He didn't fall asleep. That proved to be more detrimental than anything, as after forcing himself to stay awake for so long, he got a bit loopy, more so than Dean had ever seen him be. They had both finished off their drinks, luckily, and the glasses were on the floor when Castiel decided to turn into a snake, forcing himself between Dean's back and the couch. He hissed and stuck out his tongue every time Dean moved forward a bit to help him fit.

"I can fit without your help."

"Cas, there's like, three inches back there."

"Yeah, I can fit."

He could. He was pressed farther into the couch than Dean thought possible, his stomach pressing straight against the small of Dean's back. Castiel grinned.

"Told you I could fit."

Dean propped his head up on his hand, his elbow pressing into his thigh as he looked back. "You sure did, baby."

Castiel held out his arms. "Come be a snake with me."

He snorted. "I think it's time I got you to bed."

"No."

"Yes," Dean argued back, sliding away from Castiel, much to the other's discontent. He shifted on the couch, slipping his arms under Castiel, trying to get him up, but the other just struggled against him, wiggling about with all his might.

"Unhand me!" Dean did, and Castiel sat up, grabbing Dean's bedazzled glass, then crawling half over Dean to grab his own. He plopped back down on his back once he had them, resting his head on the arm rest, and tried balancing them on his forehead. Dean laughed, and tried to get the glasses back but Castiel grabbed them away. "No no no. You can't just take them from me."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm a pirate. You have to give me something in return."

"So, like, a ransom?" Castiel nodded, and Dean laughed. "Really now? Holding the glasses hostage?" A nod. "Well that just won't do. What do you request in exchange for the… chalices?"

Castiel bit his lip in thought, rolling his eyes around. He pointed at Dean after a moment. "As my ransom request, I call Dean Winchester to the stand."

 _That works._  Dean nodded and stood up, leaving to walk a loop through the kitchen before returning to Castiel, dropping to his knees in front of him on the floor. Castiel looked over to him, and Dean spoke. "I believe you have requested me as your ransom for the return of the chalices." Castiel nodded, and reached out, stroking his fingers across Dean's slight stubble. He nodded to himself once again before handing over the glasses, which Dean put beside the couch. Castiel sat up, and patted the seat beside him, which Dean gladly took, only to be pounced on a moment later. It wasn't an attack, just Castiel clumsily placing himself in his lap. He nuzzled into Dean, resting his head in the crook of his neck, slipping his arms between him and the couch.

"What're you doing, Cas?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Castiel.

"Putting my bounty to good use."

Dean began rubbing Castiel's back, unsure of how to respond to that, and within ten minutes, Castiel was out, sleeping on top of him. Dean brought a hand up, running it through his hair before cupping the back of his neck, keeping his hand there as he focused on the movie replaying itself on the TV.

Castiel awoke near the end of the movie, Dean could sense it and feel his breathing pick up, but he made no move to pull away, and Dean didn't try to separate from him. Castiel didn't move aside from blinking, his eyelashes brushing across Dean's neck. His concern only raised when Castiel blinked again, and his eyelashes dragged wet across his skin, the next blink only farthing the proof that he had felt something new there, and it wasn't just his imagination. He tightened his hand on the back of Castiel's neck, gently pulling him away from his neck. Castiel complied, and when Dean was able to see his face, all he caught note of was the few tears rolling down his cheeks. He slid his arms from around Castiel, bringing them forward to cup his face, thumbs stroking under his eyes, catching a few drops.

"Cas? Cas, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"… I hate you, Dean," he said after a minute, voice weak, his eyes locked on Dean's. "I hate you so much."

Dean furrowed his brows, though his voice remained soft. "Cas, baby, where is this coming from?"

"From inside, Dean. I hate… I hate you so much."

"What'd I do, baby?"

"You came to this fucking city, and just waltzed into my fucking life, and now you're about to walk right out of it," Castiel grumbled, voice only breaking with a sob once.

Dean's eyes softened. "Oh, Cas. Baby, I'll still be with you, as long as you want me. I thought we were going long distance."

"I don't want long distance! I want you."

"You have me."

"But I won't!" Castiel broke his face from Dean's hands, pressing forward into the crook of his neck once again. "It's not like you're going to be in the next city over, or a few hours away. You're going to be in the next state, or across the country, or in another fucking country-  _Jesus Dean_ I don't want you leave!"

"Oh, baby," Dean whispered, wrapping his arms back around Castiel, one rubbing soothing circles into back, the other sliding up through his hair, cupping the back of his head. "Oh Cas."

Castiel slipped one of his arms out from behind Dean, hitting him weakly on the shoulder. "I hate you. Why did you have to come to this fucking city? Why did you have to sit by me in that theater? Why did you have to talk to me? Make me start to fall for you? I hate you, Dean."

"No you don't," he whispered, taking the hand from around his back to grab the hand that had been weakly hitting his shoulder for the past two minutes. He pulled it to his lips, kissing it. "No you don't."

"No, I don't," Castiel agreed a minute later. "But I want to." Dean held Castiel hand to his lips, and they sat in silence while Castiel calmed down. "Why did you even come here? Why Lawrence, Kansas, of all places?"

"It's my hometown."

Castiel paused, and pulled away from Dean's neck, his eyes still wet though he wasn't crying. "You lived here?"

"For eight years, and then an apartment for four before we left for good."

"You had a house?" he asked quietly, breaking his hand away from Dean's, rubbing the back of his fingers across his cheek before straightening his hand to cup his cheek. Dean closed his eyes leaning in to his touch.

"Yeah. I can show you it tomorrow, if you'd like."

"I'd love that," Castiel nodded, sliding his hand to the back of Dean's head as he leaned back in, hugging him. He sighed. "You haven't even left yet, Dean, and it hurts."

"Is that why you woke up crying?"

"We were saying goodbye."

"Oh, baby." Dean held Castiel closer, and Castiel pressed into him in response, his fingers curling in the short, sandy-colored stands of hair. "Let me take you out diner tonight, Cas," Dean said a minute later. "Please."

Castiel nodded, and a few minutes later found them leaving the apartment. There was a debate on whether to put on nice clothes, but neither of them wanted to change out of their sweats. Their fingers were linked together lazily as they walked down the nearly empty street. The sun was beginning to set, and the air was cooling to the point that it was refreshing to be outside, so the two of them walked slowly, in no rush to find a restaurant they wouldn't feel out of place eating in when donned in sweats and t-shirts.

They found a quiet diner more toward the suburban side of the city. Dean rubbed his hands together in excitement when he saw the full list of burgers he could order, and on a whim, Castiel told him to pick for him.

"Like, pick your food?"

"Yes, Dean."

"You're getting a burger. Same as me."

"No pickles."

"You ruin all of my fun.

Castiel actually enjoyed what Dean ordered for him. The last time he had eaten a hamburger it had been… less than satisfactory, but this time, Castiel was more than happy. The way his eyes grew wide on the first bite worried Dean, but when he took another huge bite out of it, he laughed. "Like it?"

Castiel nodded, swallowing down what he had. "So good."

"There's a reason I get them all the time."

"I just thought you wanted to put on weight." Dean stuck out his tongue at Castiel, then looked down, lifting up his shirt a bit. He pouted and poked at his belly, and Castiel laughed. "I think it's cute."

He looked up. "What's cute?"

"Your pudge."

"Really?" Castiel nodded. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just makes we want to drop to my knees, and hug your hips, and just…" Castiel scrunched up his face as a way to show what he meant, and Dean seemed to understand.

"So why don't you?"

"I don't have a lot of opportunities," Castiel explained, taking another bite of his food, swallowing before continuing. "And whenever I think about it, you usually come over, and do that thing with your mouth."

Dean laughed. "Kiss you?"

"Yeah, but everywhere. You kiss me everywhere."

"I can't help it."

Castiel just rolled his eyes, telling Dean to finish his food. When they were done, and on their way out, Castiel requested a milkshake, which Dean couldn't deny him. They poured it into a styrofoam cup for him, and then they were off, Castiel sipping happily on the concoction, Dean watching him out of the corner of his eye as they walked. It was dark by the time they got back to the apartment, and Castiel flopped onto the couch the moment they were inside, laying down and stretching his legs out, still sipping on his milkshake. Dean sat down on top of his thighs, and refused to let Castiel go, despite how much wiggling he was doing, until he got a bit of his desert. When he was handed it, he downed about half of what remained before giving it back, much to Castiel's discontent.

"That was mine."

"And it was delicious."

Next came the monumental task of getting Castiel to let him replace his bandages, a situation which Dean deemed "Operation: Corner Cas in The Bathroom" which was soon changed to "Operation: Get Cas to Sit Down and Sit Still". Castiel put up a fight regardless, complaining of how uncomfortable and itchy the new bandages were, but Dean managed to replace them, giving Castiel a big kiss when it was all done. He left to go get the pain pills for Castiel, and it was demanded of him to return without a shirt on. He stood true to that, his shirt discarded on the way out. When he came back into the room, Castiel was standing beside the bed. He stepped forward, grabbing the pills and drink, downing the two of them. He tossed the empty glass back onto his bed, watching it bounce twice before he fell to his knees in front of Dean. He received a weird look from the other, but that look dropped away as soon as arms were wrapped around his hips, one hand on the small of his back, the other on his ass, and a cheek was pressing into his stomach.

"Mmm, pudgy," Castiel grinned. Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair a number of times, his other hand dangling loosely by his side.

"Really, Cas?"

"Let me have my fun," he muttered, lifting his head to kiss below Dean's navel, then right above it before returning his cheek to his stomach. He rubbed it back and fourth against the smooth skin, his stubble scratching Dean, causing him to giggle. Castiel laughed. "Did you just giggle?"

"It tickles. Shut up."

Castiel grinned, and rubbed his cheek against his skin a few more times, eliciting a few giggles and wiggles in his arms. Deciding he'd had enough, he dropped the hand on Dean's back and leaned in, pressing a line of kisses from the bottom of his navel down to the waistband of his sweats and boxers, of which he pulled down as far as he could before exposing Dean, lips pressing all the way down. The hand still on his ass gave it a squeeze, and Castiel was pulling away, grabbing onto Dean's hips in order to help himself to his feet.

As soon as he was up, Dean was wrapping arm arm around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, his free hand going down to hold his hips close. Castiel's hands slid up Dean's body the best they could, one stopping at his ribs, the other able to move up to his shoulder, and eventually his neck. As the kiss deepened, Dean began to walk toward the bed, moving slowly to remain in the kiss. They fell back on the mattress, neither of them really expecting to hit is so fast, but it didn't matter.

Dean's legs were between Castiel's, supporting him just as much as he needed to not slid off of Castiel, who had deepened the kiss about two seconds after they had fallen. Their tongues were sliding together, and Dean's brushed against the roof of the other's mouth a few times, eliciting a moan of some sort each time, only prompting the two of them to press closer. They eventually broke the kiss, but only for Dean to slip Castiel's sweats from his body, dropping them to the floor as the other sat up on the bed, pulling him back in by the tie of his pants. He undid the know keeping the waistband tight, and Dean took them off before pushing Castiel back down on the bed, far enough back for him to not have his legs dangling awkwardly off the edge.

He crawled between his legs, and Castiel pulled him back down into the kiss, though it was broken shortly after. Dean slid back again, dipping his head down to kiss above Castiel's waistband as his hand slid under his shirt, working it up as far as he could, then slid forward, pulling it up and over Castiel's head and arm, tossing it off of the bed. Castiel slipped his arms under Dean's, which were placed on either side of him, reaching up to scratch his nails down his back and side, lifting his head enough to reconnect their lips. Dean gasped at the short-lived sting from the scratches, and rolled his hips down against Castiel's, earning a similar gasp in response. He broke their kiss once again, this time attaching his lips to Castiel's jaw, then worked slowly down his neck. Castiel's hand flew to his hair, the other digging into his side, scratching Dean every once in a while. When Dean reached Castiel's collarbone, he sucked a bruise into place before ripping away, pushing himself off the bed. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows, sending a quizzical look to Dean though it didn't last long, as Dean had grabbed ahold of his thighs, pulling him forward to the edge of the bed. His knees bent at the edge of the mattress, his toes pressing to the floor, but Dean pulled his farther out still, until he was balancing on the edge, his ass barely on the bed.

Dean dropped to his knees then, pushing Castiel's legs apart. He pressed a kiss high up on both his thighs, and reached forward, resting his hands high up on his hips, nearly at his waist as he moved in. His open mouth pressed against Castiel's bulge, the only thing separating them from actually touching being the soft cotton. Castiel let out a moan he had tried to hold back, but let go as Dean began to mouth over him, hot breath washing over his skin. He bent forward, his hands linking behind Dean's neck. Once Dean pulled back to kiss at his thighs more, he bent farther forward, his head coming to rest on top of his, his body bent at what would be an awkward angle had he actually cared at the moment. "God, Dean," he whimpered into his hair as Dean pressed kisses down his thigh.

Dean paused, then broke away from Castiel, slouching from where he'd been on his knees, his head dropping down to stare at the floor.

 _No okay no this is not what I wanted why did you stop why did he stop ugh_ "Why'd you stop?"

Dean took a few deep breaths, seeming to try and calm himself down before speaking. "We can't do this right now."

 _Goddamn it._ "What do you mean? Yes we can, we definitely can."

Dean shook his head. "No, we can't. You're drugged up. You're not ready."

Castiel let out a defeated groan, removing his hands from around Dean's neck, sliding back on the bed so as to not fall off, punching the mattress. "Goddamn it. Goddamn it! God. Damn. It. Dean, can't you see how much I want you? Jesus…"

"You're drugged up," Dean restated, pushing himself up from the floor, crawling onto the bed. He splayed out onto his back, still clearly trying to calm himself down.

"That doesn't change how much I want you, Dean," Castiel argued back, shifting on the bed to look back at Dean.

"You told me you weren't ready for this in the shower yesterday, Cas! These drugs clearly make you act out on your wants, or fantasies, or whatever- and  _god_ it is  _so_ hot. But I can't take advantage of you when you're like this, Cas. I can't."

Castiel stared at Dean, and after a minute, released a defeated sigh, falling back onto the bed, trying to calm himself as well. "…Why won't you just have sex with me?"

"Because you deserve to have it done right for once. Do it sober, and safe, and when we both truly want it."

"Are you saying you don't want it?"

"No, I'm saying you don't."

Castiel was quiet for a beat, and then he shoved himself up, sliding to the edge of the bed, moping off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He reemerged a few minutes later, smacking off the light in the room before making his way to the bed. Dean had repositioned himself to lay with his head on the pillows, and Castiel lay beside him, though made no move to get any closer than where he was. Dean was the first to initiate that, rolling onto his side. He draped his arm between the two of them, his palm resting flat on Castiel's abdomen, right below his ribs. The other didn't react for a good minute, but when he did, he simply place his hand over Dean's. That was enough of an offer for the singer, however, as he shifted himself closer.

"Cas, baby, please cuddle with me. I don't want one of our last nights together for a while to be spent apart. I think we'll both regret it if we do. Please cuddle." Castiel stared at the ceiling for a moment, then rolled his eyes, rolling onto his side to face Dean, moving closer in the process. Dean smiled gently. "Now there's that gorgeous face."

Castiel flushed a bit, and wiggled forward, pressing his face into Dean's chest, hiding. "I'm going to make you accept a compliment from me one day," Dean muttered, slipping an arm around his back, and Castiel pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Today is not that day."

And just like that, they were back to fine. Castiel eventually pulled his face from Dean's chest, and they situated themselves for sleep, their legs tangle together lazily, facing each other, though far enough away to allow some space. Their fingers linked together loosely between them, and they fell asleep not long after, neither of them truly ready to face what the next day held.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably put some breaks in this chapter somewhere, but I didn't in the original document, and I'm too lazy to do it now. Sorry if you use those!
> 
> Also, I know I said I'd address why Dean was here or whatever, and that'll come up next chapter. Fun story, I was actually going to put this day and the next one into one chapter, but this chapter suddenly became 4,650 words, and I was like, nah. Better post different chapters.
> 
> Speaking of chapters, I believe there will only be 2 more, one for tomorrow, and one for the goodbye day, unless they come up short and then they'll be combined, but I wan't 20 chapters even so...
> 
> Ok story time. So I went into school on my meds, and I was like, trying different times for me to take them so that I wouldn't die cause they make me really tired or whatever, and so I was at school, and I passed out in the English/History room using a textbook as a pillow, and when I woke up, there was a textbook castle surrounding me. It was so great man.
> 
> So, let me know what y'all think, and since this is coming to a close, let me know if you guys want anything to be clarified or brought up in the story. I have some plans for the next day already, hopefully to tie up some loose ends, but again, anything you'd like to see, let me know! And thanks for reading! 
> 
> :)


	19. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are bombarded by paparazzi, and some other cute shit goes down as they try to make their last day together great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh just read it (sorry it's so long and there's only like 1 break oops)

 

 

Castiel woke up first, but simply waiting for Dean to do the same would be a waste of time, and that just wouldn't do. He shifted closer to Dean, letting go of his hand, placing it over his belly. He was actually impressed they hadn't let go sometime in the middle of the night. He leaned in, licking up Dean's neck, pulling a face when he did. It was weird to lick over so much stubble. He kissed his jaw next, followed by his chin, then his nose. He shook Dean lightly, whispering his name, but he got no response. He pecked his lips once before licking slowly up his cheek, starting at his jaw, flattening his tongue out as much as he could. That did the trick. Dean's eyes blinked open, and Castiel froze, tongue still pressed to his cheek. Dean's eyes roamed around until they fell on Castiel in the corner of his vision, and they sat in a silent eye-lock, Castiel's eye's wide, Dean's squinting a bit.

He spoke up after a minute. "Your tongue would be better in my mouth than on my cheek, you know." That cause Castiel to grin, breaking his tongue off his cheek to kiss him. It was supposed to be brief, but Dean clearly didn't want that by the way his fingers tangled into Castiel's hair, holding him in as his tongue parted his lips. Castiel broke away for a moment, panting the complaint of "Morning breath, Dean." though the other disregarded it, pulling him back in. He finally broke the kiss after a few minutes, letting Castiel roll away from him, settling on his back. Dean grabbed his hand and linked their fingers.

"I just made out with a guy after waking up."

"Never done that before?"

"No, because morning breath exists."

Dean ran his tongue along his teeth. "Yours really wasn't that bad. Was mine?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, actually."

"Then we don't have a problem. Well, aside from your hair."

He furrowed his brows, squinting his eyes in confusion. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, really. I actually really like the I-just-had-sex look on you."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's hot," Dean shrugged, squeezing Castiel's hand.

"Yeah, well your beard is hot."

Dean brought his free hand up, scratching at the stubble there. "It's itchy. And it's not a beard yet. It's been like, what, four days?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Your stubble-whatever. It's hot."

"You don't look too bad with your either."

Castiel pouted. "I want it gone, you just won't let me near a razor."

Dean grinned and rolled on his side, bringing his free hand over to stroke his fingers across the subtle stubble, kissing him gently. He grinned once again as he pulled away, then rolled to the edge of the bed, pushing himself to his feet. He ambled into the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later, though he didn't return to bed, instead going out to the living room. Castiel watched the door for Dean to come back, but after five minutes, he gave up, pushing himself up on the bed, sliding his feet onto the floor. He rubbed his eyes as he walked out, and the immediate scent of breakfast hit him full on. He made his way to the kitchen, spotting Dean in front of the stove, clearly cooking something. As he got closer, he noticed the yellow, identifying the food as eggs. "You're cooking?"

Dean looked back over his shoulder, beaming a smile at Castiel. "Of course. You like eggs?"

"Love them," he muttered in response, moving to Dean. He grasped his hips, stepping close behind him, pressing into him. He pressed a kiss behind his ear, and Dean grinned.

"How do you expect me to focus on cooking when you're doing  _that_?"

Castiel turned his head, pressing his nose into Dean's hair, his lips falling just below his hairline. He smiled against his skin, and kissed his neck, pulling Dean's hips into a rock with his own, swaying gently to a beat in his head. Dean asked Castiel how he wanted his eggs, and he responded with a shrug, telling him to surprise him. Dean nodded, and continued messing with the eggs. He paused when he heard Castiel humming quietly under his breath, their hips still swaying to the song. Castiel nudged Dean with his nose, bringing his attention back to the eggs, which he quickly finished, slipping them on two plate. He clicked the stove off, and Castiel pressed closer in, still humming. Dean smiled.

"I like that song."

"Hmm?"

"The one you're humming."

"You should sing it."

" _You_ should sing it.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I don't sing, Dean."

Dean tilted his head back, resting it on his shoulder, peering at Castiel from the corner of his eye. "You can sing for me."

"I  _can't_ sing, Dean."

"I'd love it just the same."

Castiel rolled his eyes again, giving Dean's hips a squeeze before dropping his hands and stepping away. He reached to grab the two plates of eggs, and brought it over to the bar, setting them down beside the bowls that were already out. He grabbed some cereal after, giving Dean all of the boxes after pouring himself some. Dean grinned as he sat down, mixing himself a bowl of his cereal concoction. Castiel sent him a look, grimacing at the colorful mix in the bowl before taking a bite of his eggs. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god."

Dean looked concerned. "What?"

"Oh my god. These are good. You can actually cook?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah Cas, I can cook. I made you bacon, if you don't remember."

"Dean, it's pretty hard to fuck up bacon."

Dean elbowed Castiel, and he elbowed him right back, the both of them grinning at each other for a moment before returning to their breakfast, finishing in pleasant silence.

Castiel was a pain in the ass while trying to clean up. Dean stood in front of the sink, and Castiel stood behind him, his arms stretched out under Dean's. Every time Dean attempted to grab a plate, or fork, or spoon, Castiel would grab it from his hands, plunking it back down in the water. Dean would sigh and grab something else, trying to clean it before Castiel grabbed it and dropped in back in. It became a game, where Dean would attempt to clean something as fast as he could before Castiel grabbed it from him, gaining time by distracting the other somehow, usually by handing him a bowl or plate that he didn't want to drop and risk breaking, so he would lower it into the water. He rushed through the forks and spoons, and Castiel frowned when everything was gone from the soapy water.

"I was having fun."

"I could tell," Dean laughed. "But now we're gonna get dressed, go back to my hotel, and have some fun in the hot tub, okay? And then I'm gonna take you out to a nice dinner, and then… And then anything else you want to do, okay?"

"Anything?"

Dean dried his hands on a dish rag, doing the same to Castiel's before turning around in his arms, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks. "Absolutely."

Castiel pressed in closer, knocking Dean's hands off of his face, tucking his head under his chin, cheek pressed over the hollow of his neck. He pressed his hands to Dean's back, and Dean responded by wrapping him up in his own.

They remained tangled together for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence of each other's company, and the moment they broke apart, they were both heading back to Castiel's room, Dean dressing in a set of is clothes, not caring if they were dirty, he'd change them once back at the room, but Castiel put on something nice. Dean grabbed a few of Castiel's pain pills along with his bandages, shoving them into a bag, and they were off.

 

* * *

They were walking arm in arm, pressed ridiculously close as they entered the hotel. They were expecting to go up to the room, strip their clothing off, and really enjoy the last of their time together. They weren't expecting to be bombarded by bright flashes accompanied by the shutter of lenses and voices. Castiel froze for a moment, and then spun into Dean, trying to hide from the mass of reporters. Dean blinked a few times, the bright flashes overwhelming, but he was snapped out of it by a hand on his bicep. He turned to look down at the feminine fingers wrapped around him, then looked at the body accompanying them.

"Georgia, thank god."

"Come on," She muttered, tugging Dean and Castiel back into the office Dean had been in just a few days ago. She shut the door behind them, and Dean began to speak, bringing a hand up to rub at Castiel's neck, his other trapped between the two of them. "What the hell is going on? Why are they here?" Castiel relaxed under his touch, and Dean smiled.

Georgia shook her head. "They've been cycling through here for days, ever since news of the attack got out." Castiel shoved himself closer into Dean, and Dean cooed softly down at him, trying to relax him again.

He gave Georgia a look, raising an eyebrow in question. "There's news on the attack? They gave out names?"

"No, no. Well, the official reports didn't, confidentiality reasons and what-not. But you're a hot ticket, Dean, and you weren't exactly subtle running alongside the medics when they got him out of here," she smirked slightly, pointing to Castiel before dropping it. "There were a lot of people trying to figure out what all the commotion was about, they saw you, a few snapped pictures, an- Wait." Georgia held up her hand, sticking her index finger up for a moment before turning around, rummaging around the papers on top of the desk. She grabbed a few tabloids, and handed them to Dean. Dean adjusted himself, still letting Castiel cling close to him, but using his hands to hold and look through the papers.

The cover photo on the first one was a shoddily snapped phone photo of Dean climbing into the ambulance directly beside another image of him grabbing Castiel's hands before the doors shut and they took off down the road. It was clear it had been zoomed in quite a bit, but it was clearly them. The caption above it read 'Dean Winchester in Trouble?' followed by a small snippet of the lengthy article he was sure was inside, most of it probably fabricated or exaggerated. He rolled his eyes and flipped to the next one. 'Dean Winchester, Abusive Boyfriend?'. Dean's eyes widened at that, and he pulled the paper in closer to read the article on the inside.

_Dean Winchester is an abusive boyfriend? Could it be that underneath his pretty face and good-ol' American demeanor, Dean Winchester is a monster? Our sources can't confirm much of anything, but they say that the injured man pictured with him is the same man he had been spotted with earlier this week, when photos surfaced of the pair looking mighty cozy while walking downtown._

_Despite Dean never admitting to liking men, it's pretty apparent to us, and his fans, that the man pictured is his boyfriend. Sources say they spotted the pair kissing, but felt it was rude to take photographs of it._

_While we're not entirely sure on who this man is, or where Dean Winchester comes into play, but we'll be sure to get the information out before anyone else, so keep an eye on us!_

Dean glared at the page. They hadn't including any evidence to support his supposed abuse. They only wanted to cause drama. "Stupid fucking lying nothing but a fucking attention grabbing headline." He tossed the tabloid on the floor. "I'd never fucking hurt Cas. Never." Castiel caught wind of that, and pressed himself into Dean, his half attempt at a hug when his arms were pinned between their bodies. Dean smiled, but dropped it as soon as he read the last headline. "Dean Winchester gets dangerously kinky?" He asked, his voice dripping in disbelief as he turned the paper around to show Georgia, theb turned it back to himself, reading the smaller blurb. "Rope burn, messy hair, and shirtless? All signs point to a bit of sexy bondage in the bedroom. But a slit throat? Has Dean taken being kinky too far?"

Dean dropped that paper to the floor with the others, and looked over as he felt a slight shaking on his shoulder. At first Dean though Castiel was crying, and worry flooded through his veins, but after a moment he realized he was laughing.  _Laughing_. Dean slid his arm back, pressing his hand between Castiel's shoulder blades, and the other pulled away from his chest. He blinked up at Dean, grinning and still chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, laughing a bit harder, smile growing wider, flashing all of his teeth. "…We get kinky in bed…" He muttered, laughing some more.

Dean didn't really see the humor in it, but just seeing Castiel with such a look on his face brought a smile to his own. He pulled Castiel around to his side, letting him laugh himself out while he continued talking to Georgia. "So why are they here?"

Georgia shrugged. "Probably trying to get a glimpse of you, and a nice shot of Castiel to identify him as your mystery man." She rolled her eyes. "I know a few of them are trying to get the full story, but I have orders to send you to the police station."

Both Castiel and Dean froze, looking at her. "Why do we have to go down there?" Castiel asked.

"To give your official statement, or something of the sort."

Dean furrowed his brows. "Wasn't it already given?"

"Yours was," she clarified. "But his wasn't. He couldn't even talk, just asked for you over and over. The gal I talked to on the phone told me that."

"So why'd they call you?"

"Wanted to get ahold of you. They have your cellphone down at the station-they've got everything they need off of it- and Castiel's was destroyed. How else would they reach you?"

Dean shrugged. Georgia had a point. "So, what? We have to go down there?"

"Well,  _he_  does, and he can go whenever he's feeling up to it, but I know you won't let him go alone. They'd like your statement as soon as possible, however."

"I don't want to go back through that," Castiel muttered, pointing back to the door.

"Camera shy?" Georgia supplied.

He shook his head, paused then nodded. "Not really. Yeah. I mean, I don't really… care, but my hair is a mess and I look like shit and those pictures are going to be up  _everywhere,_ and Dean's fans will see,and I look like shit-"

"You said that twice," Dean interrupted quietly.

"It's true."

Dean pushed Castiel away from him only to turn and pull him back in, pressing their chests together as he kissed him hard, one hard tangling in his already messy hair, the other going down to grab his ass. Castiel gasped, letting out a small squeak, but it didn't deter Dean, only made him hold him closer. When he broke the kiss, he didn't really break away, just relaxed his lips, leaving them parted against Castiel's, their heavy breaths mixing in the middle.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean breathed. "God fucking damn it. You're gorgeous. Always. Even when you do stupid shit you look good. So good. Don't ever say that you don't."

"Okay, Dean, but I really don't want the first official picture of us out there to be one with me looking like… this."

Dean kissed him again. "You look great, Cas. And they already got pictures when we came in, except you probably looked like a deer in headlights. Probably got some pretty decent pictures of your back and ass, too."

Castiel smacked his arm. "Dean."

"It's true."

Georgia chose then to butt in. "I can get a valet to bring your car around to the front. It'll make it easier to get away fast, with no chance of them ambushing you in the garage."

Dean pulled back from Castiel- keeping his hands on him however- nodded, and thanked her, agreeing to have a valet bring their car around to the front. Castiel was a bit more hesitant.

"I don't want to go out there. They're gonna take more pictures. And what if they follow us to the police station?"

"They can't come in, and I'm sure an officer could get them to go away. And don't worry about the pictures. I'll hold you real close, and you won't even notice them. Or care."

"Possessive?"

"I plan to be around them."

"And why's that?"

Dean grinned, leaning back in to kiss him. "Because you're mine."

"Clearly as you still have your hand on my ass."

Dean grinned and squeezed, causing Castiel to push his hips forward. Georgia returned, letting them know the valet had just pulled up. They pulled apart then, Dean finally removing his fingers from Castiel's hair turning to stand beside him. He slid his arm up, hooking his hand around his waist, pulling him in close. Castiel slipped his around Dean, dropping his hand down, however, fitting it into his back pocket. Dean sent him a look, and he shrugged in return. Dean shrugged as well, and they took a moment to brace themselves before moving to the door. They tossed it open and continued to move to the best of their ability, but people and photographers were crowding in front of them, snapping pictures and asking questions, making their steps more difficult. Castiel held himself well though, the only real sign of his tension being his fingers tightening around Dean's ass.

 

It was easy once they got outside the hotel. The passenger door was already open, and Castiel slipped in, quickly slamming the door shut as Dean moved around to the drivers side. It was much quieter in the car, and Castiel allowed himself to relax, though not completely until Dean was on the road, heading to the police station.

"Jesus, Dean. How do you deal with that?"

"Bodyguards."

Castiel rolled his eyes and reached over, grabbing one of Dean's hands off the steering wheel. He held it tight, thumb stroking his wrist the whole ride to the station. When they got there and stepped out, there was no one in sight aside from a few pedestrians, but Castiel could see some of the vehicles from back at the hotel, and he guessed they'd be there once he was done inside.

Dean held the door open for him once they were up the steps, and they stepped into the cool station. The young man up at the front desk looked up, and Castiel told him his name. He nodded and called into the back. A woman came out in uniform, and she smiled gently at Castiel. "Here to give your statement?"

Castiel nodded, and she turned, gesturing for him to follow her. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him along with him. She was standing in front of a door which led into a small room with a metal table inside. A single lamp, a notepad, and a tape recorder sat on it. It had a chair on each side, and the officer disappeared to grab another for Dean. All three sat down, the woman across from them, and she turned on the recorder, grabbing the notepad as she sat back.

"State your name for the record, please."

"Castiel Novak."

"I understand you were taken hostage violently by James Hilliard on the 10th, correct?"

"Yes."

"Please recall the events preceding the attack, the violent attack itself, and the injuries you sustained."

Castiel took a deep breath and reached out to grab Dean's hand, receiving a reassuring squeeze as he began talking. He told all about the text messages, and the deception, and the conversation they had in the hotel room. He said he'd been smacked into the door, and didn't know how he got down to the basement without being noticed. The officer interrupted to supply that James admitted to using the elevator to get into the storage room, then took him down farther. Castiel nodded and continued, telling of the beatings and how he'd been restrained. Dean brought his hand up to kiss the back of it, pressing his lips over the bandage on his wrist as well. The burns had mostly disappeared, but it still irritated Castiel when they were touched. Next came the part of when Dean arrived. He told of the conversation the two of them had shared, then how James had put the blade to his throat, and how the police coming down had scared him, prompting him to pull the blade away too fast, but how they had also saved him. Next came the injuries, and then he was done.

The officer thanked him and leaned forward, shutting off the recorder. She had a few notes on the notepad, but Castiel hadn't really reacted in any suspicious way, so she didn't have much to document. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before the officer spoke up. "He's incarcerated, Castiel. He won't be able to get to you, or hurt you." Castiel nodded, and she continued. "We'll be able to put him away for much longer, as long as he deserves, now that we have your statement, so thank you for your cooperation. You two may leave now."

They both stood up, and said goodbye to the officer as they left, but she called for them to wait. She held up her hand as she went into the back, reemerging a few moments later. She passed Dean his phone, much to his surprise, and he slipped it in his pocket. She shrugged when he gave her a look, telling him they got what they needed from it. She held out a tiny black card after, and Castiel took it.

"What's this?"

"The memory card from your phone. It may not be of use to you anymore- lord knows it wasn't for us- but the pictures on there were cute. I thought you might like them back."

Castiel blinked at her. "You saw the pictures?"

"We had to, just to make sure important evidence wasn't on there. The broken phone is more than enough for us to use, so you take and keep that, okay?"

"Yeah, yes. Of course. Thank you," he responded honestly, slipping the card into his pocket. "Really, thank you."

The officer nodded and turned away, going into one of the back rooms, and Castiel and Dean made to leave. Castiel grabbed a few lollipops from the jar on the desk on their way outside, and popped one into his mouth. Dean gave him a look. "Really?"

"I think I deserve it."

Dean didn't argue with that, and when he opened the doors to more photographers, Castiel just didn't seem to care. He held onto Dean's hand the entire time, and stopped only once to shout out "If you guys ruin the last day I'll have with my boyfriend for the next three months, I will find you, and I will hurt you. Bad. I suggest you all kindly fuck off." Castiel grabbed the sucker in his mouth, pulling it out and giving it one last lick before sticking it to the nearest video camera to him. He pulled Dean along, who was grinning like an idiot, and let himself into the car. Dean joined him a moment later, and shifted in his seat. Castiel popped another sucker into his mouth and looked over at him.

"What?"

Dean continued grinning. "You just told reporters to fuck off by sticking a lollipop to one of their cameras. One of TMZ's cameras, to be specific."

Castiel's eyes widened. "No…"

"Yes." Dean's joyous grin grew into a smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges. He grabbed Castiel's sucker, holding it between his thumb and index finger as he cupped his face with both hands, leaning across the center divider to kiss him. He pulled away when he felt Castiel relax, though moved right back in, kissing him again, slipping his tongue between their locked lips, running it along the roof of his mouth and sliding it against the other's. He pulled away when Castiel let out a whine of a moan, pecking his lips once more before grinning. "Mmm. You taste like strawberry." He popped Castiel's sucker into his mouth for a few seconds before pulling it out and putting it back in Castiel's mouth. He sat back up and started the car, pulling out of the small parking lot.

It took Castiel a minute to realize they weren't headed back to the hotel. "Where're we going, Dean?"

"I wanna show you something."

Castiel didn't argue against that, and they sat in silence for a good minute before he looked over at Dean. "You do know they probably took pictures of us kissing."

Dean smiled. "Good."

"And that they'll probably be on the internet and in tabloids."

"Even better. I want them all to know you're mine, and that I'm yours."

"By having pictures of us kissing?"

"I think it gets the point across."

Castiel was prepared to respond, but Dean pulled off the side of the road, stopping by the curb. He parked the car and got out, walking over to Castiel's side to open his door, but Castiel was already out. In front of him stood an empty lot, nothing in it aside from a few trees and the burnt cement that appeared to be the base of a house. A small pathway led up to it, but Dean made no move to go up it, so Castiel stayed with him. Dean reached out, linking his fingers with Castiel's, stepping closer to him. He stared at the charred cement and empty lot, trying to piece together why Dean had brought him here, then it hit him. He turned to look at him.

"Dean, was this your house?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Castiel's eyes softened. "Oh Dean," he whispered, dropping Dean's hand as he stepped behind him pressing in close to him, resting his chin on his shoulder as he grabbed his hands, wrapping his arms around his waist in a makeshift hug. "Oh Dean," he whispered again, turning to press a kiss to his neck. "What happened?"

"A fire," Dean responded, beginning to tell his story. "I was eight at the time, and it was the middle of the night. We think something went wrong with the wiring above Sammy's room, we're not sure. All we know is that the ceiling was on fire, and that it had spread through the attic. I was in the room right across from Sammy's, so when the alarms started going off, I was the first to run in and grab him. I took him outside, and the second I got out, the part of the house with his room collapsed. I… well, screamed. I thought my parents were dead. My dad ran out a minute or so later, and he fell onto the ground right over there." He gestured with a nod. "I was still freaking out, holding Sammy and screaming at him, asking where Mom was. We got to ride in a police car, and I didn't find out until later when we were at my grandma's that she had been in Sammy's room, looking to get him when the ceiling collapsed. Dad was in my room, looking for me when it happened. He watched it all fall down, and was able to get out to us before anything worse happened. The house collapsed after a while, I guess, but I wasn't there. We stayed at Grandma's until after Mom's funeral, then we moved into the apartment."

"You only stayed there for… what was it? Four years?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, four. Dad tried to stay, mainly for me. I was in school, I had friends, but it was just too hard on him. Seeing little things that reminded him of Mom, and their dates, and everything about her… It became too much, so we moved. We hopped around from town to town after that, no place feeling quite like home to us. Then I got picked up by a label, Sammy's off at college, and I haven't heard from Dad in… a long time."

"Oh Dean," Castiel whispered for the third time, tightening his arms around Dean. The other relaxed back into him. "Dean, Dean, Dean. God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"Dean, that's horrible! What happened to you. It's aw-"

"Cas stop! Yeah, it sucks, and it always will, but I look at the bright side. If it had never happened, we never would have moved around, I never would have taken up guitar to keep me occupied, I never would have been signed on to a label, and I never would have met you."

Castiel fell silent after that, as did Dean, but it wasn't awkward or strained. They just stood in front of the lot, Dean remembering the times he had there, Castiel trying to imagine what it had been like. A few minutes passed and Dean asked if Castiel wanted to go back to the hotel, receiving a nod in response. So they left. The drive back was quiet as well, Castiel's hand on Dean's thigh, and when they arrived back at the hotel, Dean passed the keys off to a valet and grabbed Castiel's hand. There were still a few reporters lingering in the lobby, but they were able to brush them off easily. Once inside the elevator, with the keycard scanned, Castiel turned and hugged Dean properly, and Dean hugged back, the two of them squeezingeach other solidly all the way up.

 

When the doors slid open with a ding, Dean didn't let Castiel go, instead moving forward, holding on to him loose enough for them to move, but tight enough that Castiel wouldn't fall if he knocked into something. He unlocked the door, holding Castiel with one arm. He nudged the door to get inside inside, dropping the keycard on the ground and leaving the door wide open as he brought his hands up to cup his face, kissing him softly. Castiel whined, raising his hands to hold onto Dean's neck as they continued moving slowly through the gigantic main room, their steps in synch, moving perfectly together like a dance. They didn't break apart when Castiel bumped into one of the end tables, nor when the back of his knees his the full sized coffee table. They simply readjusted their course and continued. It was a surprise to Castiel when the kiss was broken and he was knocked back onto the longest couch, laying flat on his back with his legs draped off to the side while Dean climbed over him, plopping onto his side with his back pressed to the back of the plushy couch.

Castiel pulled his legs up, resting them on the cushions while Dean propped himself up with his elbow, head resting on his shoulder. His fingers brushed through Castiel's hair, causing him to turn and look. Dean smiled and leaned in, pressing their lips together, resting his free hand on his stomach. He broke away, and they both smiled, Castiel the first to lean up and reconnect their lips. Dean shifted his elbow, bringing his hand closer to Castiel's head, running his fingers through his hair slowly, tugging on occasion. It became near impossible to kiss Castiel longer than a second with all the minute gasps he continued to emit, his lips parting open with each one.

"Why are you gasping so much, baby?" Dean asked, tangling his fingers Castiel's dark locks, causing him to gasp. He tugged again. Another gasp. He grinned. "Cas, do you like it when I play with your hair?"

Castiel glared up at him, but it disappeared behind his eyelids with a gasp when Dean released his hold on the strands, instead pushing his fingers through them, brushing against his scalp. "Yes, Dean," he whispered. "I love it when you play with my hair."

Dean grinned and ran his fingers through his hair again, leaning down to nudge his nose against Castiel's cheek. "I love learning new things about you." He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, tugging on his hair and slipping the hand on his stomach up and under his shirt, leaning into him more to keep his balance. "I love it so much."

Castiel turned his head locking his lips onto Dean's, though the kiss broke when Dean tugged on his hair. "Let's take this to the hot tub," he murmured, sitting up, Dean's hand still in his shirt. He just unbuttoned the shirt, standing up, letting it fall down along with Dean's hand. He stood, hair a bit roused from Dean's doing, and linked his fingers in front of himself, raising them high up in the air, arching his back as he stretched. He dropped the pose when he felt a pair of hands on his hips, and lips pressing to the base of his spine. He rolled his eyes and stepped out of Dean's hold, earning a whine in return. He continued walking on, making it over to the hot tub before Dean caught up to him, grabbing his hips and pressing into him once again. Castiel huffed. "Dean, seriously?" A hum paired with lips pressing to his shoulder. "How do you expect me to undress when you're doing this?"

"Mmm, that's easy," Dean replied, lips brushing against his skin, pressing closer. "Just let me help." He slid his hands forward off of Castiel's hips, fingers and palms hot against his right above his waistband. Dean had his arms wrapped low around his hips, his fingers pulling his button open, pressing another kiss to his shoulder as he pulled down his zipper. Castiel turned in his arms then, fingers gripping the end of Dean's shirt, tugging it up, forcing his arms up as he pulled it off, dropping it to the floor before undoing his jeans as well. Dean blinked, and they broke apart to take of their shoes, both of them pulling of their jeans, left in nothing but their boxers.

Castiel took a moment to look Dean's body over. His upper half was toned, dotted with a few sunspots in prime locations, ones that Castiel would love to have his lips on, as well as his arms, which were hanging by his sides, clearly itching to reach out and pull Castiel to him and hold him, something he wouldn't mind, knowing how secure he felt when in them. Down his body was his belly that Castiel smiled at regardless of how he actually felt, down his hips and to his bow legs. Castiel bit his lip. "You're gorgeous, Dean. So gorgeous. And I want you, so bad." Dean sucked his lips between his teeth, and made to move to Castiel, but he held up his hand, signaling for him to wait. He did. "Dean… Turn around, please."

Dean sent him a look, but did as he was told, turning around to face away from Castiel. Once he was looking away, Castiel took a deep breath, closing his eyes and steeling himself. He unwrapped the long bandage on his neck, ensuring the waterproof ones over his stitches were still on fine, then stripped his boxers off, hopping into the steaming water before he could change his mind. He let himself adjust, then turned on the jets, sitting down in one of the seats. "Okay," he said when he was ready.

Dean turned around, still giving Castiel a quizzical look, but he moved toward the tub regardless, only stopping when something caught his eye. He looked down, spotting his boxers, then looked back up, focusing on Castiel. "Cas, are you…?" Castiel bit his lip, and that was more than enough for him. He smirked. "Well damn. Guess you gotta turn around too." Castiel's eyes grew a fraction wider, but he caught himself and nodded, turning away from Dean. As soon as he was looking away, Dean stripped himself, sliding into the hot water.

Castiel turned around when he heard movement in the water, and was surprised at how close Dean was. The two of them locked eyes, both hyper aware that this was the first time they had been completely naked with each other. Despite the fact that they were in water, it was still a special moment, for Castiel for being so intimate with someone so fast, and for Dean for being given even more of Castiel's trust. He held out his hand, and Castiel took it, locking their fingers together as he pulled Dean over to him, knocking him into the seat beside him, both of them half in it. Castiel shifted himself, draping his legs over Dean's, pressing closer to him as Dean let go of his hand, grabbing it instead with his other one as he wrapped and arm around Castiel, keeping him close, their upper thighs pressed as tight as possible.

Castiel turned his head, close enough that his nose brushed Dean's cheek, and Dean turned toward him, nuzzling their noses together. Castiel smiled. "This is new," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"But not bad?"

He shook his head. "But not bad."

Dean tilted his head up, kissing Castiel softly but not for long, pulling away with a smile. "So, Cas. Tell me about yourself."

Castiel let out a huff of a laugh. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Deannnn," he whined, turning his face away. Dean took hold of the opportunity, and moved in, kissing, nibbling, and sucking on his jaw. "Be more specific."

Dean smiled against his jaw. "What turns you on? And why?"

"Dean. Are you serious?" A nod. Castiel sighed. "When you call me babe, because it sounds… possessive. When your voice gets deep and scratchy, like right before you fall asleep, or when you're turned on. When you kiss right behind my ear. French kissing. Lip biting. Hair pulling. Being dominant, or at least being in control."

Dean grinned, kissing right above his jaw. "Really? You like being in control?"

"I love being in control."

"Then take control."

Castiel peered at Dean out of the corner of his eye. When he realized Dean was being serious, he turned, sliding his legs off of Dean's, instead straddling his thighs, hooking his fingers under his chin, thumb holding him in place as he leaned in, kissing him. "Grab my ass, Dean," he muttered against his lips, leaning back in, fisting his fingers in Dean's short hair, his other hand still keeping his face in place. He slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth as his ass was squeezed, and he moved closer. He broke from the kiss. "More tongue, Dean." He dipped back in, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth only to be met by the other's pushing just as hard into his own. Their tongues brushed and twisted between their mouths, and Castiel moaned, shifting closer once again. Dean squeezed his ass again and his hips thrusted forward, accidentally causing their cocks to brush together. He dropped his hand from under his chin and they both broke from the kiss with a gasp, pupils blown wide from the kiss, lips parted, breaths heavy, eyes locked on each other.

Castiel readjusted himself on Dean's lap, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, watching as Dean's licked his own. After a moment he rolled his hips forward, testing Dean's reaction. When met with a gasp, he reached forward, grabbing onto Dean's shoulder, tightening the fingers in his hair as he slid forward, rolling their hips together again. Castiel rested his cheek against Dean's, his mouth near his ear, his hot breath brushing over it. "Oh Dean," he breathed, rolling his hips again. "God, I want you. I want you so bad. I want to touch you, and feel you, and watch you as I make you come, calling my name." He rolled his hips again, and Dean moaned, whimpering his name at the end. Castiel smirked. "Just like that, but louder."

"Cas, baby," Dean breathed, sliding his hands back toward his body, holding Castiel's hips.

"No. No, Dean. Don't you dare 'baby' me," he growled, trying to roll his hips forward, but Dean held him back. "No." He tried rolling them again, then once more. "Goddamn it, Dean!" he nearly shouted, dropping his hands completely from Dean's body, lowering them down to pry the fingers off of his hips. "God fucking damn it. Why do you always do this? Why do you get me so hot and turned on, and then always stop me?" He slid back out of Dean's grip, moving to the center of the hot tub. "Why, Dean? And don't you dare say it's the drugs, I'm not on any right now. Is it… Do you not want me? Is that it?"

Dean stood then, moving to Castiel, grabbing his face and kissing him with all he could. When he broke away, Castiel was staring up at him. "Don't you ever,  _ **ever**_  think that I don't want you. I have ever since we went out for coffee. You wanna know something?"

"Dea-"

"No. You know what? When I came back here that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your lips. Your eyes. Your just-fucked hair. All of it. God, I wanted you so bad. And jesus, Cas, I still think about it, about you, and every time I look at you, I want nothing more than you. Just you." He kissed him again. "But you know what, Cas? It's not the right time. I know it. I want… whatever this is between us to last, because I want you, and if we move too far too soon, it's all gonna fall apart. I know it will. So yeah, Cas, I am attracted to you, and I do want you.  _So_  fucking bad. But we're both going to have to be patient about this, okay?" He kissed him once more. "Okay?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, Dean. I have less than twenty-four hours with you, and then you're gone for god only knows how long. I want you.  _Want you_ want you. Those sounds you make, the way you feel, the way your body moves, what you do when I bring you to your climax- Dean, that's what's going to get me through these months without you."

"You know what? You can have the feeling of my lips around your cock, sucking you off, and the way I kiss you right after you're done, if you're into that-"

"-I am-"

"-But that's it."

Castiel frowned. "No, Dean."

"Then you're just going to have to wait until you see me again."

Both of them had calmed down significantly with the conversation taking a more serious turn. Castiel's frown lessened, and he reached back, shutting off the jets. He stepped closer to Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his cheek to his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders in response.

It was too long for Castiel to wait. Dean had three shows in the U.S. before he went international, only returning to the states after a few months abroad. It nearly made him sick to think of how long they'd be apart for. How many women, and probably men, would be throwing themselves at him. How many opportunities he'd have to go for someone else, get in a quick fuck once a day while Castiel sat back at home, waiting for him to return. Would Dean even still want him? Need him?

"Dean, I don't want you to go."

"I know, baby."

"It's going to be devastating without you."

"I know." Castiel pressed harder into Dean's chest, and he continued. "What do you say we get out, get dressed and cuddle on the couch, maybe listen to some music and talk? Hmm?"

"You want to talk?"

Dean shrugged. "Despite how much you've grown to mean to me over the past two weeks, I really don't know much about you. At least not as much as I want to."

Castiel pulled away from Dean, dunking himself underwater as he moved to the edge of the hot tub. He reemerged and stood, leaning over the edge, stretching to grab a towel from the stack the maid must have left. Dean couldn't help but to stare at his ass, and Castiel was well aware of that. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Dean laughed. "You don't mind me staring at your ass?"

"Dean, seriously?" Castiel hopped out of the tub, wrapping the towel around his waist. "I was just grinding my dick against yours, I really don't care anymore."

Dean grinned and followed suit, hopping out of the tub before grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his hips. He stepped behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around him, kissing behind his ear. "Then why were you so shy earlier?"

"Because I have those scars, Dean. Beside the fact that you seem to love my body despite them, they're still embarrassing."

"Do you need me to show you how beautiful they are?"

Castiel laughed quietly. "You've told me enough. Now go get dressed, and come meet me on the couch."

Dean rolled his eyes, muttering "Snippy." as he left to his room, probably to find clean clothes. Castiel dropped his towel then, drying his legs before pulling his boxers back on, followed by his jeans, which he chose to remain unbuttoned. He wandered over to the couch, scrubbing his hair with the towel, collecting all the droplets he could as he flopped down on the plushy cushions. He noticed his shirt on the ground, and sat up to fold it and place it on the table before laying back down, one leg up and bent on the couch, the other dangling off the edge, foot pressed to the ground, legs spread as he made himself comfortable.

When Dean came back out his shirt was in his hand. It was on the floor the moment he took in Castiel. He was propped up on his elbow with his legs spread out, completely relaxed as he flipped through the channels on the T.V. looking for the music channels he knew were on there. His chest was exposed, lean and toned, a few drops of water not caught by his towel slipping down his chest from his hair. The midday sun filtering through the windows was making him glow. Dean couldn't help but to crawl on the couch between his legs, nudging himself under the arm holding the remote. He stared at Castiel, taking in the dip under his cheekbone, and the stubble he knew he was eager to get rid of, but that Dean found near irresistible. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes. He could get lost in those pools of blue forever.

Castiel clearly sensed Dean was staring at him, and turned his head slightly away from the T.V. eyes focusing on Dean. He smiled gently, and Dean held up his finger. He reached back, slipping his phone from his back pocket. He opened the camera quickly, snapping a picture of Castiel, who groaned at him in return. "Dean, why?"

"You look… God, Cas, look." Dean turned the phone around, showing Castiel the picture. He did look good. His face was illuminated by the orange glow of the sun, making his tanned skin seem darker, his eyes brightened by the light, making the blue stand out more than ever, his smile just adding in to it all, making himself appear more attractive than he ever thought he could be.

"Wow."

Dean smiled, turning he phone back around to look at it again, then closed it, focusing on the real Castiel. "I know. I've been waking up to that for nearly two weeks now."

Castiel scoffed. "I don't look like that, Dean. Especially not in the morning."

"Yeah you do, Cas."

"No."

"You wouldn't know, now would you?"

"…No."

Dean grinned, leaning up to kiss Castiel. They smiled against each other's lips, and then Castiel turned back to the T.V. still trying to find a music channel. When he found one filled with old rock ballads and love songs, he settled on that and dropped the remote to the floor, turning and adjusting himself on the couch, laying flat on his back, head supported by the armrest. Dean slid up his body, kissing him softly, letting his lips linger for a long moment before he slid back down a bit, rolling over onto his back. Castiel draped his arms around him, holding him as Dean adjusted and snuggled himself between his legs, back pressed to his chest.

Castiel brought a hand up, running it through Dean's hair, pushing it back and away from his forehead. "Dean? Will you tell me about your mom?"

"Of course, baby," Dean replied, finding Castiel's hand, the one currently on top of his hip. He covered it and continued. "I don't even know where to start… She was beautiful, Cas. She loved completely and often, and she always made me pie." He laughed at that. "She told us she loved us every night, and whenever it was hard for me to fall asleep, she'd sing this song by The Beatles. Hey Jude. It's one of my favorite songs. It reminds me so much of her…"

"She sounds amazing."

"She was." Dean smiled. "She would've loved you, Cas. I just know it. I mean, you think I compliment you a lot? You're good looking. She'd have a field day with that, trying to see if she could get you to blush. That's what she used to do with all of my friends. They all loved her too. I wish you could have met her."

"I wish I could have too."

Dean smiled and reached behind himself, holding out his palm which Castiel quickly kissed. Dean dropped his hand down, though he kept his arm up behind his head, relaxing even farther into Castiel as they continued to talk, both of them asking question and giving answers, telling stories and revealing their pasts. Whenever they grew quiet, they'd stay that way and listen to the song playing. Sometimes it was a song Dean knew, and he'd sing along to it quietly, Castiel running his fingers through Dean's hair, humming along quietly to the few songs he knew.

They stayed in their little routine until it was well past dark, the sun gone, the moon out shining. They didn't even take notice until Dean's stomach growled, and they both agreed it was time to get dinner. With reluctant movements, they both sat up, Dean standing to go get his shirt, Castiel just pulling his on as he sat. He stood to button it, doing up his jeans as well. He walked over to Dean, buttoning up the last button of his shirt for him, brushing their lips together as he turned away to go find and put on his shoes, Dean doing the same. They met at the door, linking their fingers together as they left, ready for diner and whatever the rest of the night had in store for them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaaahhhkay sorry this took so long, but, uhh, it was just a little over 8,600 words, so...
> 
> Anyway, I lied about the only 2 more chapters thing. I planned to have it that way, but I didn't plan for this chapter to be so long, and not even be done with their night! I mean, I was gonna write the rest, but I wanted to get this chapter out, and I figured 8,600 words was enough for one night, ya feel? There'll be a few more chapters. The rest of this night, tomorrow morning, and then this epilogue thingy... I'm gonna say 2 or 3 more, depending on how long those 3 things end up being. If it's short enough I'll just combine the morning and the epilogue-but-not-really-an-epilogue-at-all-thingy together.
> 
> Okay so story time. It was like, 4:30am, and I was sitting on my computer trying to write this thingy right here. I couldn't sleep cause my head hurt so bad, so I took a lot of pills trying to 1. make my head stop hurting and 2. fall asleep. They apparently didn't want to work, and essentially made me trip balls for like, and hour and a half until I finally passed out laughing at this fucking picture of a Shiba... I don't even know... Anyway, I guess in my delirious state, I bought 2lbs of Sour Power Watermelon Belts off of Amazon. I only found out when I went to check my email, and WOAH LOOK AT THAT order confirmation, and then another saying it had been sent. So, you know, I guess I now have 2lbs of candy headed my way. Also I guess I made a tumblr post about it? I didn't even know I had been on tumblr....
> 
> On another note, I was possibly thinking of continuing this on, should anybody be interested. I have a few plans, but I don't want to extend this story specifically, so it'd be like... another story, but not?... Sequel? I guess... Anyway, I was thinking of possibly doing that, so I'm asking if you guys would be interested? It probably wouldn't be as long as this, but, you never know.
> 
> With that out of the way, thank you for reading, and sticking with this story this far! Let me know what you think, cause I really love hearing about it! Seriously. It makes my day! <3 u alllllllllllllllllll
> 
> :)


	20. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Dean and Castiel's last date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late just shhhhhh

 

They walked close to each other, discarding holding hands in favor of wrapping their arms around each other's waists, both a bit cold, though not regretting not getting jackets. They wandered around a bit, looking for somewhere to eat. Castiel suggested another diner, but Dean flat out refused at first, demanding that he took Castiel somewhere nicer. Castiel was having none of that, however, dragging Dean into the very next diner he saw, using all of his strength to pull him through the doors by his waist.

The interior was relatively dim due to the late hour, but two bright neon strips lined the top of the walls, and all of the navy blue tables and counters were lined with polished chrome, lighter blue, shimmery plastic bench seats and stools beside them. Castiel looked down at the checkered floor, and looked up at the waitress coming over to them, her dress swishing around her knees. "Fifties diner. Nice."

Dean looked over at him, still a bit peeved for not going somewhere nicer. "You like those?"

"Love them."

Dean shrugged and held Castiel closer, his hand lightly stroking his hip, his shirt riding up where his thumb kept brushing against it. The waitress took note of it, but shrugged it off, asking the two where they wanted to sit. The restaurant was relatively empty, the only other patrons being a few teenage girls in the middle of the counter in front of the kitchen. Te center girl had mascara streaks under her eyes, and all three of them were eating ice cream. A bad break-up, most likely. Dean decided on one of the corner booths, and Castiel didn't complain. The waitress sat them down, handing them their menus before asking if they'd like anything to drink. Both asked for beer at the same time, then smiled at each other, reaching across the table to hold hands. The waitress nodded and scurried off, heading into the back room.

Dean grabbed a menu, flipping through it briefly before closing it again. "Well, I know what I want."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "How are you not obese?"

"You keep me fit."

"How so?"

"Masturbating."

Castiel choked, squeezing Dean's hand almost painfully hard. "Dean," he hissed, eyes flitting around the diner. "We're in public."

Dean smirked. "Calm down, babe. They can't hear us."

Castiel squeezed his hand hard again, about to retort, but the waitress came back with their beers. "Hope you guys like this brand, it's all we had left."

Dean grabbed the bottle, looking at the label. "My favorite kind," he grinned taking a sip as Castiel thanked her.

"Well, have y'all decided what you want?"

Dean ordered his burger, and Castiel looked up at her after. "I would like the biggest order of fries possible, and a large chocolate shake, largest you can make it, please."

She laughed a bit, but wrote down the order, and Dean cocked his head at him, studying him, trying to figure out why he'd want  _that_. "I'll have that out to y'all as soon as possible."

They both handed her their menus, smiling and thanking her. As soon as she was gone, Dean turned to Castiel. "What the hell are you going to do with a huge shake and fries?"

"Eat it…?"

"But fries and a shake? For dinner?"

Castiel grinned. "You'll see."

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow, but Castiel just smiled, bringing his bottle to his lips, taking a swig of beer, a glint of a smirk in his eyes. Dean let go of his hand, placing his own over it instead, holding on to his wrist. He took a drink of his own beer, shrugging. Castiel wasn't going to get the best of him.

Neither of them spoke, not really in the mood for talking, perfectly content with the silence that only fell upon those who were close, the music in the background more than enough for them to listen to. Dean was having fun with the songs that came quietly over the speakers. He knew most of them, and made a game for himself by pushing the tips of Castiel's fingers up off the table with his own, dropping them back down individually to the beat of the song. Castiel laughed occasionally and watched him, nursing his beer. Dean was focused in on his fingers, each lift and fall perfectly timed with the song, every thud landing to one of the drum beats, or the bass beats if the drums were too much for him to keep up with. He grew unfocused with that after a while, however. You could only drum with someone's fingers for so long. He wasn't done with his hand, apparently, as he pulled it across the table, lifting it up to look closer at it. He brushed his thumb over the middle knuckles in a slow sweep, eyes roaming around his hand, taking in every little nick and scar he could see. He pulled his hand closer, pressing his lips to his knuckles, then the base of his fingers, closing his eyes as he turned his head, rubbing slowly across his cheek with the back of his fingers.

Castiel cleared his throat. "Uhh, Dean?"

Dean paused, previously too focused on the smooth skin against his cheek. He took a moment to snap out of it, opening his eyes, looking to Castiel who was leaning over the table, ribs touching the edge, staring at him with a pointed look. "What?"

"My arm?" Castiel wiggled it a bit. "As nice as it is touching you, this is a little… uncomfortable."

Dean slid his eyes over to peer at what he could see of Castiel's hand, his fingers still pressed to his cheek, then slid his eyes back to Castiel, then the hand again. It finally came to him. "Oh! Oh. Yeah…" He set his hand back down, still holding on to his fingers. Castiel grinned.

"Got a thing about my hands?"

"They're nice."

He raised an eyebrow. "I have nice hands?"

Dean nodded. "Really nice…" Dean stared down at his hand, lost in thought, his thumb rubbing over his middle knuckles again. He poked his tongue out, pulling his lip between his teeth, biting it lightly. Castiel cocked his head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Castiel's cheeks flushed, and he looked down with a faint smile as Dean looked up, smiling brightly. "You're blushing."

"I know."

"Why?"

Castiel shrugged, looking back up. "It's just weird to think that I'm on your mind."

"Get used to it. You're gonna be on it a lot for the next few months."

"Don't waste your thoughts on me."

"They're not wasted if they're about you."

Castiel was about to reply, but he held it back as the waitress came. She set down Dean's burger and he shook his shoulders, trying to imitate rubbing his hands together instead of actually doing so by letting go of Castiel's hand. She set down the enormous shake and bucket of fries, and Castiel thanked her. Dean asked for more beer for the both of them, prompting Castiel to down what little was left of his once she left.

Then, without warning, he pulled his hand from Dean's, grabbing his spoon, scooping about half the whipped cream off of the shake, shoving it in his mouth. He grinned around the spoon as he pulled it out, letting the whipped cream melt in his mouth before swallowing. Dean was staring intently at his mouth, and he noticed, taking another spoonful of the whip. He locked his eyes onto Dean's, who appeared to be torn between staring at his lips or his eyes, and stuck his tongue out, licking the top layer of the cream off. He slid the spoon into his mouth, closing his lips, letting his eyes flutter shut as he licked the spoon clean, pulling it out with a gentle pop when he was done. He let out a small, content moan when he did, reopening his eyes. Dean was staring at his mouth, tongue poking out to wet his lower lip. Castiel smirked, pleased at being able to draw that reaction from Dean. He scooped up the rest, bringing it to his lips, licking along the top, though he stopped halfway up, tongue pressed lightly over the cream.

Dean snapped his eyes up to Castiel's, as if to question why he'd stopped. That was answered quickly as Castiel pulled the spoon away from his mouth, twisting it between his fingers before reaching across the table, holding it out for Dean to eat. He looked down at it in question, and Castiel nodded, pushing it a bit closer, encouraging him to take it. Dean leaned in, wrapping his lips around it, pulling back slowly, lips tight around the spoon, pushing the whip off of it. He let it melt in his mouth before swallowing it. Castiel flipped the spoon down between his ring and pinky finger when Dean was done, stretching forward even farther to hook his index finger under his chin, running the pad of his thumb along his upper lip, swiping up the little bit of whip that had been left. Dean opened his mouth, running his tongue over Castiel's finger, licking it off. He smiled, and so did Castiel, pulling his hand back.

Dean smiled at him a moment longer before shaking himself out of it, looking down to grab his burger. He took a bite of it, chewing it and swallowing it down as he looked back up. "You know, you never told me what you're going to do with your fo- seriously?"

Castiel had grabbed a fry, swishing and swirling it around in his shake before popping it into his mouth, end hanging out as he froze at Dean's word. He chewed it, pulling the end into his mouth and swallowing before cocking his head at Dean, grabbing another fry, swirling it around in the chocolate concoction. "What?" He ate the ice cream covered fry, grabbing two the next time, sticking them in the shake.

"That's gross."

"No it's not."

"Yes. Cas, you're dipping your fries in a milkshake."

Castiel put both of the fries in his mouth, grabbing some more to swirl around in the shake. "Yeah? It's good."

"No Cas. That's gross."

"No." He pulled the fries out, grabbing one of them, shoving the rest in his mouth. "Here," he mumbled around the food. "Try one."

"Swallow your food."

"That's my line," he mumbled again, though did chew his food, swallowing it down before continuing, waving the fry gently. "Now eat it."

Dean took it from Castiel, eyeing it wearily. "I don't want to."

"You  _forced_  me to eat your cereal concoction." He put another fry in his mouth. "I'm asking you  _nicely_  to try this."

Dean stared at it for another moment. "On one condition: I get to do whatever I want to do  _to_ or  _with_ you tonight."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Anything? You're going to have to eat more than one."

"How many more?"

Castiel blindly reached for the plate, pulling off a handful of fries. He shifted them into his palm, opening his fingers. He tilted his hand to show Dean. "This many."

It was a risk, Castiel understood that. He had no idea of Dean's intentions, but in all honesty, he couldn't really think of anything he wouldn't let Dean do to him, aside from fucking him. Oh, he wanted that too, just not yet. Dean appeared to be weighing the pros and cons of his choice, and Castiel almost found it offensive. Was he really willing to put off full access to his body because of milkshake-dipped  _french fries_?

Dean finally put the fry between his finger in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before reaching forward to grab another one. Castiel pulled his hand back, and Dean cocked his head. "I get to dip them. I don't want you skimping," he explained, picking up one of the fries, dipping it and holding it out to him, taking and swirling another as soon as his fingers were free. He continued his little motion, taking a fry, swirling it in the ice cream, handing it to Dean, then repeating. Eventually his hand was empty, and he pouted while Dean grinned, sitting back in his seat.

"I am going to have so much fun with you tonight," he muttered, eyes roaming over his face and torso. "So. Much. Fun."

Castiel bit his lip, but quickly distracted himself with more fries. He dipped one in the shake and pointed at Dean. "Eat your food."

Dean smirked, winking at Castiel before actually listening, beginning to eat his food. The waitress came a few moments later with their beers, but neither of them really paid much more attention to it than thanking her. He was nearly done with his burger when he looked up, noticing Castiel was nearly done with his fries, about half of his shake gone as well. His eyes went wide. "How the fuck did you use half of a shake on fries?"

Castiel huffed out a laugh, swallowing what was in his mouth before speaking. "You know, I can drink my shake too."

Oh, yeah. "Oh, yeah."

Castiel smiled and went back to his food, finishing off the rest of the fries on his plate before leaning back, holding his shake between both hands as he sucked it up through his straw, watching Dean finish his food. It was all relatively peaceful until one of the teenage girls from before came up to the table, facing Dean, clearly recognizing who he was. She cleared her throat, and Dean looked up, setting his beer down.

"Hi," Dean said, waiting for her to say something.

"Hi," she replied, her face turning bright red. Castiel rolled his eyes and sat forward, setting his shake down to grab his beer instead, nursing it as he watched the conversation progress. "You're Dean Winchester, right?"

"The one and only," Dean grinned, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Castiel took note of that quickly, pushing his foot forward to nudge against Dean's. Dean's eyes flicked to him quickly, seeming to brighten before he looked back to the girl.

"Cool. I… I'm Sheri."

Dean nodded, and Castiel bit back a grin, taking another swig of his beer. "Okay… Something I can help you with, Sheri?"

She bit her lip, seeming to be mentally justifying something before shooting forward, startling the both of them a bit as she grabbed Dean's napkin, pulling it to herself. She pulled a pen out of her back pocket and wrote down her number, signed  _Sheri_ with a heart, and slid it back to Dean, tossing the pen back to one of her friends. "I'm not sure if you're from around here, but if you're interested…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Castiel's eyes grew narrow, hard blue staring daggers into the back of her head as he leaned forward possessively, keeping himself balanced up with one hand on his beer bottle, the other pressed firmly to the top of the table. He tried to hide it, but he was a bit jealous. The girl had guts, and she was very pretty. Dean could have fun with her. His heart sank a bit when Dean grabbed the napkin, but soared right back up when he ripped it in half, placing the two pieces back down in a pile on the table. "I'm flattered," Dean responded, turning his attention away from the girl and toward Castiel, sliding his hand out to cover his, thumb stroking the top of his wrist. He gave him a closed mouth smile. "But I'm taken. Happily."

Castiel couldn't see it, but Sheri's shy, embarrassed expression turned into one of horror. Her eyes grew wide, and she began muttering apologies as she turned slowly to see who was sitting with Dean, previously disregarding them due to her infatuation with him. If it were possible, her eyes grew wider. "You!"

Castiel stared up at her. "…Me?"

"You! Oh!" She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She slid the camera on, turning her phone sideways to snap a picture of Dean and Castiel. She slid into the booth right beside Castiel, making his eyes grow wide as she snapped a picture of Dean before pressing a button to flip the camera to the front one, taking a picture of herself and Castiel, who's eyes were wide and staring at the phone, lips parted with mild fear. She grinned. "Oh this is so going on instagram."

Castiel snapped his worried gaze to Dean who just grinned. "Why Cas and I? And why instagram?"

She turned to look at Castiel. "You name's Cas?"

"Castiel," Dean corrected.

She smiled. "Oh, even better." She began typing away on her phone, then snapped out of it, looking back up, snapping her gaze between Dean and Castiel as she began to talk, acting as if what she was saying was the hottest gossip, which honestly, it was to those who weren't Dean and Castiel. "TMZ released the clip of Castiel here telling off the camera guys, and then sticking his sucker on the lens. He said boyfriend, but no one really believed that Dean was with a guy. All the pictures of you two floating around either had you as best friends, or was just speculation, but now  _I know_.  _I_  know! You two are together, and I'm gonna be the first to talk about it!"

Dean reached across the table, pushing her phone down gently when she pulled it back up to type. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Dean shook his head. "Well, Cas and I are out on a date, believe it or not. I don't care if you say we're together, I'd be pretty damn happy if that got out, but do you really want to post those pictures of us out doing something that's supposed to be private?" She bit her lip, torn in-between her thoughts and desires of being the first one with this private knowledge, and respecting on of her idols. Dean rolled his eyes after a minute. "I know you're going to post them anyway. Just… Wait until Cas and I leave. I know it shows location, so let us get away just in case other people come to bother us, alright?"

She nodded, excitement visible in her eyes that she was able to do this, but Dean continued to stare at her. She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"It'd be nice if you'd move to let my boyfriend out." Castiel's eyes were still blown wide by the unfamiliar teenager being pressed so close to him so suddenly, and he almost looked relieved when Dean brought it up, only relaxing completely when she slid out of the bench with a quiet "Sorry.". Dean kept a hold on Castiel's wrist as they slid out of the booth, and he switched to holding his hand as they went up to the counter. Their waitress came over, a bit confused as to why they didn't wait for her to come over, but Dean's just asked for the check, which he payed despite Castiel's weak arguments. He lead them out of the restaurant after, and Castiel pouted at him once they were a decent way down the street. They planned on taking the back way to Dean's hotel, going the long way around the blocks to avoid whoever could be coming for them. Dean looked over at him. "What's that face about?"

"I still had half of my shake left."

Dean laughed quietly, dropping Castiel's hand to wrap his arm around his waist instead. "I'll buy you a new one, okay?"

"I don't want a new one."

"What do you want?"

"You."

Dean smiled and pulled Castiel closer, kissing his temple. "You have me."

Castiel slipped his arm around Dean, walking closer to him, their hips bumping on occasion on the pleasantly quiet walk back to Dean's hotel. Castiel shivered a few times, but Dean just held him a smudge closer, rubbing his hand on his hip, slipping his fingers under his shirt every once in a while, peeking at the flush that colored his cheeks when he did. Once outside of the hotel, right up by the doors, Castiel pulled away. Dean sent him a look. "Why'd you let go?"

"Go on up to your room."

His stomach dropped. "No, Cas. Don't tell me you're going back home, saying goodbye no-"

"-Dean, no. Just go up to your room. I need to run home for a few things."

"Let me go with you."

Castiel shook his head, reaching out to grab both of Dean's hands between his own. "Dean, it'll be twenty minutes, half hour tops. Meet me at the coffee house we went to for our first… date, if you want to call it that-"

"-I do."

"Then where we went on our first date. Meet me at-" Castiel flipped Dean's hands over, exposing his watch. "-At 11:50. Okay?"

"Okay." Dean leaned in, capturing Castiel's lips in a brief kiss before he could object. "Okay."

Castiel leaned back in, though stopped himself from kissing Dean, wavering between doing so and not. "Don't do that. You're going to make me want to stay."

"Then stay."

Castiel leaned in a bit more, but pulled back at the last moment, dropping Dean's hands, stepping away. He turned to leave, and called back over his shoulder. "11:50."

"11:50."

Castiel smiled an moved on, moving out to the edge of the sidewalk, stepping out to hail a taxi. One came quickly, and he hopped in, telling him where to take him. He could have just walked, but he wouldn't be able to make it home in time to do what he wanted. Dean watched him leave, taxi speeding off down the road before he went inside and straight up to his room. He had stripped himself down to nearly nothing as he roamed around the room, trying to find something to tide him over for the next fifteen minutes. It wasn't long until his phone buzzed, an email coming up as the contact. He furrowed his brow as he opened the message.

**castielnovak:  
** How do you feel about nudes?  _11:34p.m_

Dean smirked, typing back a message.

**Dean:**  
Are you really texting me from your email?  _11:35p.m.  
_ And nudes? Are you being serious?  _11:35p.m._

His phone buzzed a moment later.

****castielnovak**** :  
It's from my email's chat client, yes.  _11:35p.m.  
_ And I might be…  _11:36p.m._

**Dean:  
** Are you going to send me nudes, Cas?  _11:36p.m._

****castielnovak** :  
**I might.  _11:37p.m._

**Dean:  
** That's hot  _11:37p.m._

******castielnovak** :  
****Really?  _11:37p.m._

**Dean:  
** Hell yeah, Cas.  _11:38p.m._

****castielnovak** :  
**Maybe I should just let you take the pictures instead.  _11:38p.m._

**Dean:**  
No no no no, surprise me.  _11:39p.m.  
_ Please  _11:39p.m.  
_ God, please send me nudes.  _11:39p.m.  
_ I'm a little turned on by the thought  _11:39p.m._

******castielnovak** :  
****1 picture message  _11:41p.m._

Dean grinned at his phone, and tapped on the picture opening it up. Castiel was shirtless, the only light illuminating him being the glow of his laptop screen, and the dim light shining off to his side from his bathroom. His hair was spiked up, looking as though Dean had just been making out with him. Hickeys from earlier in the day and the day before were visible across his skin, and he wore a smirk and a wink. Dean rolled his eyes.

**Dean:**  
Tease  _11:42p.m.  
_ Still hot, though  _11:42p.m._

****castielnovak**** :  
You're going to see the rest of me tonight, why send a picture of it?  _11:43p.m.  
_ Why spoil the joy of seeing my creepy scars full on?  _11:43p.m._

Dean growled.

**Dean:**  
You're gonna pay for that comment.  _11:44p.m.  
_ I'm gonna practically torture you tonight.  _11:44p.m._

****castielnovak** :  
**What are you going to do?  _11:45p.m._

**Dean:  
** Why spoil the surprise?  _11:45p.m._

Castiel didn't reply after that, so Dean assumed he had gone to put on clothes and head to the coffee shop. Speaking off… Dean quickly ran into his room, rifling for some clothes to put on. He yanked out his pyjama bottoms, and laughed lightly. What the fuck? He tossed on a shirt along with the pants and bolted out the door and to the elevator. He'd be a minute or two late, but he was sure Castiel would understand.

It wasn't until he hopped out of the taxi that he became a bit self conscious. Why the fuck had he thought putting on pyjamas would be a good idea? What if Castiel laughed at him? Or worse,  _called him corny_. Dean clenched his jaw and walked in to the shop, no time to go back and change. He relaxed almost immediately when he saw Castiel sitting in his back corner, adorned in- wait for it- his pyjamas and leather jacket. He smiled, walking to place his coffee order before joining Castiel. "Glad we think alike. And that jacket looks so good on you."

Castiel pulled the jacket tighter around him, curling in to himself. "It looks better on you. It's too big for me." He squeezed himself once, then leaned forward, shaking his shoulders to slide the jacket down and off his body. He pulled his hands out of the sleeves, and grabbed the jacket, handing it over to Dean.

He refused to grab it. "No, Cas."

Castiel waved it. "Take it. Dean, it's yours."

"Not anymore."

Castiel glared at him. "Oh, no no. Dean, take it." He leaned forward, shaking it, the ends of it knocking into Dean's arm. "Take the damn jacket."

Dean cocked his head. "Why would I take your jacket, babe? I'm not cold."

"Dean," he warned, his glare hardening, his voice dropping lower. "Take the fucking jacket. Don't you dare think I won't walk out of here if you don't."

Dean's eyes softened, though he still didn't take the jacket. "Why is it so important for me to have it? I want to give it to you."

"Because it's your… icon. Famous Dean Winchester and his famous leather jacket. You always have it. I'm not about to let you go on tour without it."

"I don't want it, Cas."

"Too bad."

"I could say the same to you."

Castiel kept his glare on Dean, raising his eyebrow after a moment in challenge. Dean raised his eyebrow in return, and Castiel shrugged, sitting back in his seat. He folded the jacket across his lap and grabbed his coffee, downing nearly all of it before setting the glass down. He grabbed the jacket again and slid out of the booth, dropping it on the ground by Dean's feet as he walked out of the shop.

"Damn it- Cas!" Dean turned around, watching as Castiel pushed through the door with a ding. He downed a good bit of his drink, grabbing the jacket, pulling it on and running out the door. He looked down the sidewalk, seeing Castiel a good bit down, and he called his name. "Cas!"

Castiel was pointedly ignoring him, still storming down the sidewalk, arms crossed over his chest. Dean rolled his eyes, taking off down the sidewalk after him, running until he got closer. "Cas! Cas! Cas, goddamn it!" He ran forward a bit more and grabbed Castiel's arm, trying to slow him down. "Cas." He shook his arm out of his hold, and Dean growled, reaching forward to grab his arm again, pulling him to a stop. "Castiel, look at me goddamn it!" he hissed, pushing him around to face him.

Castiel's eyes were hard, his arms still crossed. He raked his eyes down Dean's body, raising an eyebrow in satisfaction. "Good. You have the jacket on. Let's go home." He made to turn back on his path, but Dean whirled him back around to face him. "What, Dean?"

"Cas, what the hell was that about?"

"I wanted you to take your jacket back, and you wouldn't."

Dean gave Castiel a blank stare. "Are you serious? Cas, are you fucking serious?"

"I feel it's pretty obvious. I gave you plenty of warning Dean, you just didn't want to cooperate."

"You fucking stormed out of a coffee shop on our last night together because I wouldn't take back the  _jacket_ that I  _wanted_  to  _give_ to you? Are you fucking  _kidding_ me, Cas?"

"I don't want your jacket."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Castiel finalized, cocking his hip, raising his eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah, well neither do I," Dean shrugged. He slipped the jacket off his shoulders, balling it up and throwing it on the ground before turning toward the road. He stepped out and held out his hand, a taxi pulling up a moment later. Castiel didn't move until Dean opened the door. He dipped down to grab the jacket, flying into the taxi before Dean could shut the door, landing on his lap. The taxi driver looked back through the mirror and cleared his throat. Dean slammed the door shut, and after a moment the driver pulled away, giving up on Castiel sliding out of Dean's lap.

"Don't leave me," Castiel muttered in explanation as to why he'd thrown himself into the taxi. Dean was quiet for a minute, then finally spoke.

"Cas, you gotta tell me what that little bout was about."

"…Your jacket."

"That's bullshit." Castiel was quiet, staring down at the balled up jacket in his lap. Dean shook him gently. "Come on, Cas. What was it about?"

"Can we talk about it in the hotel?"

The cab driver hit a button up front, the privacy wall sliding up. Dean raised an eyebrow, looking down at Castiel. "No excuse now."

"I don't need attachments to you, Dean."

Well that was unexpected.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"Do you really think we're going to be able to handle long distance?" Dean nodded. "Well I don't."

"Why?"

"Dean you're gorgeous-"

"-So are you."

"Be that as it may, you're also a rockstar."

"Why does that matter? I want you."

"Yeah, for now. But Dean, there are people better and more attractive than me out there, and they know who you are. They're going to want yo-"

"-But I'm not gonna want them, Cas."

"That's bullshit, Dean!"

"No it's not, Cas!"

"Ye-" The taxi driver had come to a stop and rolled down the privacy window. Castiel reached into his wallet and pulled out a few bills, paying for their ride before opening the door. He pushed off of Dean's lap, rocking out of the taxi with the balled up jacket still in his arms. Dean hopped out of the taxi as well, stepping up and close to Castiel. Castiel clenched his jaw, then relaxed it before continuing. "Yes, it is bullshit, Dean. Okay, yeah. You'll stay faithful for a while. But then you'll get gorgeous people throwing themselves at you on a daily basis. There's only so much I can offer you through pictures and skype. I'm just going to be pixels on a screen. Those will be physical people, with physical bodies that you can touch and love."

Dean stepped closer, reaching out to cup Castiel's cheek. "I don't want to love any body but yours."

"We'll see."

Castiel stared down at his hands, and Dean bit his lip. "Come with me." He dropped his hand from Castiel's face, grabbing his elbow, pulling him into the hotel. He led him over to the elevator, pulling him in. He fumbled his card out, scanning it. He grabbed the jacket from Castiel as soon as the elevator began moving. He tried talking, reaching to take it back, but Dean didn't respond, holding the balled up leather away from him. When the elevator dinged open, he took hold of his elbow again, pulling him to the door which he opened with ease. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Dean had thrown his room key and jacket on the ground, turning and sliding his hands through Castiel's hair, linking his fingers behind his head as he pushed him into the wall beside the door, pressing into him as he kissed him hard, fingers keeping his head from hitting the wall.

Castiel whined and Dean broke away. He whined again. "Not what I wanted."

Dean smiled, dropping his hands from his head, pulling him away from the wall by his hips, fingers sliding under his shirt. He walked him back to his room, only bumping into one thing in the dark. He paused once inside his room and by the bed, kissing Castiel softly as he slid his hands up his sides and under his shirt, pushing the thin cotton up as far as he could before breaking the kiss, pulling it off all the way, dropping it onto the floor.

He walked Castiel to the edge of the bed, pushing him down as soon as his knees hit the mattress. Castiel lifted his arms, waiting to wrap them around Dean, but Dean had other plans. He pulled off his shoes and socks, doing the same to his pyjama bottoms, tossing them on the ground. He toed off his own shoes before crawling up alongside him, cupping his cheek, turning his face slightly to kiss him. He pulled away. "Put your head on the pillows."

Castiel blinked at him, but did so, sitting up and turning himself, sliding up the bed, placing his head on the pillows. Dean sat down by his knees. He reached over his body and up, hooking his fingers around the waistband of his boxers. "Lift your hips, Cas." Castiel hesitated for a moment, but the soft look Dean was sending him had him lifting his hips a few moments later. He slid his boxers down swiftly, leaning back the farther he pulled them down, getting them off his feet and to the floor before turning his attention back to him.

Castiel crossed his ankles and placed a hand on his belly, trying to hide himself as he looked at Dean with mild worry, his lips pulled between his teeth. Dean's eyes were raking across his body slowly, taking in everything he could. His hips protruded out slightly, and Dean reached across his body again, taking hold of his hip, his thumb sliding in wide swoops across his skin, causing a shiver to run through him. He bit the inside of his lip. "Dean…"

"God, Cas. You are so beautiful." Castiel flushed.

"You're just saying that…"

Dean pushed himself to his knees, crawling up alongside Castiel, sliding his hand up from his hips to his ribs as he kissed him. "Yeah, I am saying it," he mumbled against his lips. "It's true."

"Dean…"

"Shhh." He kissed him again. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Cas. So good." Dean pulled away, beginning to slide back down Castiel's body, but he stopped him.

"Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?"

He looked up. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Castiel gestured for him to come back up, and he did, laying on his side, pressing into him. Castiel looked over at him when his hand came to rest over his belly. "I'm still concussed, Dean."

"You didn't seem to care to much about that earlier."

"But you did."

Dean looked down, staring at the lower half of Castiel's body, the hand on his hip still holding on tight. He rolled onto his side, facing Dean, pressing closer to him. "I love that you want to… To…"

"To love your body."

Castiel nodded. "Yeah. But now isn't the right time. We can do something else, however."

Dean raised an eyebrow, finally looking back up into his eyes. "And what's that?"

Castiel reached down in response, grabbing on to the hem of Dean's shirt, pulling it up. Dean got the point, and sat up, taking it off and tossing it to the floor. He was prepared to lay back down, but Castiel had his fingers hooked around his waistbands, tugging them lightly. He raised his hips, letting Castiel slid them over his ass before taking over, pulling them off along with his socks before laying down. He rolled back in toward Castiel, and he wrapped his arms around him. Castiel shifted closer, pressing their bodies together, and they both gasped quietly at the new feeling of nothing in between them. They both slid their arms under the pillows, holding their heads up, fingertips brushing as the hands above their bodies linked together, their legs slotting between each other easily.

Castiel smiled. "This is better."

"If you say so," Dean smiled back. "I'd much rather be getting you off."

He rolled his eyes. "Someday, Dean. Preferably on a day when you'd let me reciprocate."

"Mmm," he hummed, pecking his lips. "That's not today."

"I'm well aware Dean."

"You're gorgeous, Cas."

Castiel searched Dean's eyes, smiling lightly at the compliment. "No,  _you're_ gorgeous."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure Cas."

"I love your your nose. And your freckles. And your lips. And your hands- _god_ your hands."

Dean grinned. "What about my hands?"

"You know damn well 'what about your hands', don't pretend that you don't. Speaking of your hands, you never did torture me."

"I know. And I know."

"And you still technically have  _nearly_ full access to my body."

"I know. This is what I want to do. I mean, at first I wanted to suck you off, and then at least get you off, but when you said no, this is what I decided I wanted."

"Us sleeping naked together?"

"Mhmm."

"But  _I'm_  the one who undressed you…"

"I know, but that doesn't mean it wasn't what I wanted." He smiled, leaning in to kiss Castiel once more, this one long and slow. He spoke again when he pulled away, his voice barely above whisper, breath hot against Castiel's lips. "Do you believe me? That I only want you?"

Castiel smiled sadly. "No. I never will. But I can deal with that, Dean. … I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier."

"Don't be. It was…  _freaky_  when it was happening, but I understand. If I thought that once I was gone you'd be off sleeping with a bunch of other people I'd… I'd…"

"Freak out?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Freak out." He kissed him briefly. "Will you keep the jacket?"

Castiel pulled a face along the lines of a grimace. "We'll talk about it in the morning, Dean."

Dean nodded, though he didn't look happy. "I'm not leaving with it."

"You think."

They both smiled gently at each other, mutually leaning in to share a long, languid kiss.

They took a moment to enjoy how close they were when they pulled away before Castiel spoke. "Goodnight, Dean," he mumbled, kissing Dean softly.

"Goodnight, Cas," he responded, kissing him back. When they broke apart they shifted about, making themselves comfortable before drifting off to sleep, neither one prepared for the events the next morning would bring, and the impending goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry this took me so long. I wanted to do more, but, uhh, it didn't happen. Anyway, the next update should be within a week or two. If I put the two things together, then it will be two or so weeks as I want to have the first chapter of the sequel (oh god what am I getting myself into) out at the same time as the last chapter of this... If I decide to put the next 2(?) parts into separate chapters, then the next one will be out in a week...
> 
> I feel that didn't make much sense, but that's all you're getting.
> 
> Anyway, so remember how I said I bought 2lbs of sour power watermelon belts? I totally forgot about it until they showed up in the mail like 2 days ago, and I was so jazzed that when I went to my lifeguard meeting I was like, cray cray, and we had this sexual harassment thing, and all of us lifeguards were eating the candy, and long story short we got nothing done and I'm pretty sure we'd fail the sexual harassment quiz if they gave us one (I was sitting half on my boss through the whole meeting so)
> 
> AHEM okay, THANKS FOR READING! I HEART YOU ALL SO MUCH (it wouldn't let me make a heart) Let me know what you think! WOO
> 
> Also I'm writing a sad thing that's going to be long so uhh, I'll talk about that more later
> 
> :)


	21. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel's final day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry for how late this is I just... ugh

 

When Dean woke up the next morning, he just held Castiel. During the night he had rolled on to his back, but Castiel was still on his side, pressed into Dean, his head up on his chest, hand splayed over his belly. It'd be a good while before Castiel woke up, but Dean wasn't going to rush it. He was more than satisfied to just sit and watch him sleep, taking in everything about him that he could. From the way his hair flipped in every direction, to his hips that the blanket was draped low over; Castiel had him entranced.

He woke about a half hour after Dean, pressing his cheek harder into his chest. Dean brought his hand up to rest over the one on his stomach, and Castiel looked up. "How long have you been awake for?"

Dean looked over to his clock. "About a half hour."

Castiel squinted. "And what time is it?"

"11:40-ish…"

"Dean!" Castiel rolled over and sat up, shifting to look back at Dean. "You asshole!"

 _What?_  Dean furrowed his brows. "Huh? What was that for, Cas?"

Castiel raised and smacked his hand down on Dean's stomach. "You leave at.. at… what? Three… Three…"

"3:45."

"3:45!"

Dean blinked. "..And?"

"And? And!? And, Dean, you have to be there two hours early, right? That means you'd have to leave here at 1:45, and it takes about 40 minutes to get to the airport, so you have to leave at 1:05! And you have to shower- Dean, I have like, one hour left with you! how could you let me sleep through it?"

"Cas, baby," Dean soothed, trying to calm him down as he sat up, placing a hand on his back. "Cas. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!? No! One hour is not enough fo-"

"Cas. Cas. Cas, baby. Shh." Dean leaned in, kissing him softly. "Shhh," he soothed between kisses, calming him the best he could. "It's not a big deal. You can come with me to the airport. I'll even try to get you to the gate. Now kiss me back because I don't want you to be mad at me."

Castiel kissed him. "But Dean," he muttered against his lips. "How could you let me sleep through the last of our time together for a while? I didn't want to miss it."

"Because you looked peaceful, and I didn't want you to be grumpy when I left. I know how you get in the morning." Castiel sent him a glare, but Dean rolled his eyes. He patted his lap. "Come here."

"No."

"Why not?" He patted his lap again.

"Because we're naked?"

"I don't care."

"I do."

"No you don't." Castiel bit his lip but succumbed to Dean's gentle rubs across his back, and he turned, straddling his lap. Dean pulled him closer, and he rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around him. Dean kissed at his shoulder, hands on his biceps. "See? Not so bad."

"I'm still mad at you."

"What can I do to make it better?" He kissed his shoulder again.

"Not leave."

"Oh baby, I wish I could." Castiel shifted closer to him, wrapping his arms more solidly around him, and Dean turned to kiss his neck. "More so, I wish you could come with."

"Me too."

"You can, if you want. I wouldn't stop you."

Castiel shook his head. "Kiss my neck again?" Dean did. "We need to shower. Or, at least you do. I don't intend to interact with society today."

"Do you want to shower with me?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

Castiel shrugged. "Or do that thing where you make the hot tub into a bath. I don't mind which."

Dean pulled back, pushing on Castiel's biceps to lean him back so he could see him. "Really?" Castiel nodded. "Let's make a bath so I can make out with you to classic rock."

"Dean, seriously?" he asked with a raised brow, though to him the idea seemed plenty appealing.

"Mhmm." Dean nudged Castiel, gesturing for him to move off his thighs. "Yeah. Come on, babe."

Castiel squinted his eyes but got off of Dean, waiting until he was at the edge of the bed, his feet dangling over the edge, before he attacked. He grabbed onto his shoulders, leaning in and biting his neck muscle right above his shoulder sharply. Dean reached across to cover one of Castiel's hands with a quite gasp at the dull pain, and Castiel broke his teeth away, kissing the spot.

"What was that for?"

Castiel pulled his hands off of Dean, sliding back and over to the edge of the bed opposite him, pulling the bed cover over his shoulders as he stood. "You called me babe," he explained as he walked out of the room, blanket dragging across the ground despite being wrapped around his tall frame. Dean shook his head and followed him out of the room. He took note of the blanketed man standing in front of the couch,flipping through the music channels on his way to the bathroom, and when he reemerged a few minutes later with bottles of soap, Castiel was sitting on the edge of the hot tub, blanket still wrapped around him, though very loosely. Dean paused, and Castiel took the opportunity to take in Dean's naked form, eyes scanning slowly up and down his body with a slight smile. He fidgeted, shifting the soap bottles in his hands before deciding he had had enough of Castiel's gaze, and hopped into the tub, smacking on the jets while he poured a generous amount of soap into the churning water.

Castiel watched him. "Why'd you get in? I was enjoying the sight."

Dean shrugged. "Not used to being looked at like that."

"Dean, I've looked at you more predatorily than that when you're fully clothed."

"I mean, appreciatively. You just, looked like you… I don't know."

Castiel smiled gently and stood, letting the blanket fall to the ground before sliding into the tub. He moved over to Dean, raising and hand, cupping his cheek as he kissed him softly. "I was looking at you like you were the most gorgeous man I've ever seen?" Dean dropped his head, staring down through the bubbly water at his lap, and Castiel knew he'd hit it head on. "That's the one thing I haven't done enough of; telling you you're beautiful." Dean flushed, and Castiel smiled, tilting Dean's face up to kiss him again. "You don't get told that much, do you?"

"Not like how you say it."

"And how do I say it?"

"Like you truly mean it."

Castiel's expression softened, and he finally sat down, choosing to straddle Dean's thighs. He held his face gently with both hands, looking him dead in the eyes. "God, Dean. Of course I mean it. And so does everybody else. It's not hard to see you're gorgeous."

Dean blinked slowly, shaking his head as much as he could with Castiel's hands holding it. "No, no. They mean as they think I'm hot. Sure, I have a pretty face, but that's all they're looking at because the rest is masked by the fact that I'm, I don't know… famous? I guess? I'm attractive to them because I have fame."

"You're attractive to them because you're attractive Dean," Castiel smirked, but he dropped it quickly. "But I know what you mean."

"They all have lists of musicians and movie stars they'd love to be with just because they're musicians and movie stars, and they'd just as soon dump them as soon as they fucked them or they ran out of fame. You look at me like there's no one you'd rather be with."

"Because there is no one I'd rather be with." Dean looked at him with timid disbelief in his eyes, but Castiel kissed that away. "It's true. In the two weeks I've known you, you've treated me with so much kindness, and care, and gentleness- Dean, I've never had that before. Ever. No one I've ever been with has treated me like you do, and it's only been two weeks! I think about how nice it is, and how on top of it all, I get your amazing fucking body all to myself, and you're right; I don't want anybody else."

Dean rolled his eyes. "My body's not that great."

"Yes it is, Dean."

"No."

"Just thinking about it turns me on. It's pretty great. Oh, and don't even get me started on your ass."

"You like my ass?" Dean asked with a quirk of a grin.

"Oh yeah. When we get into sex… I can't wait to bury myself in that fine fucking ass of yours." Dean blushed hard, and Castiel leaned in to kiss him. He took notice of the flush when he pulled away, and smiled. "You always blush when I talk dirty."

Dean bit his lip. "You're always really forward when you talk dirty."

"It turns you on though, doesn't it?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Pretty bad, too."

"Mmm," Castiel hummed, leaning in to kiss Dean. "Good. Now come on," he said, sliding off of his thighs, floating over to grab the soap. "Time to actually get clean." Dean pouted at him, but Castiel just tossed the soap bottle to him, dunking himself under the water for a minute. When he came back up, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and Dean laughed.

"Your hair is the best thing ever."

Castiel sent him the blankest stare he could manage, and moved back over to Dean, grabbing the soap, pouring some in his hand. "Get your hair wet," he ordered, lathering the soap up. Dean was tempted to argue against him, but Castiel didn't look like he was fucking around. Dean dunked himself under, and when he came back up, there were two hands in his hair instantly, massaging the soap into it. Dean closed his eyes and hummed, tipping his head back after a minute, enjoying the near-scalp massage. The hands in his hair slid down a moment later, rubbing across his stubble. Dean peeked open an eye.

"Cas, really?" Castiel grunted in response. "You're putting shampoo into my  _stubble_?"

"I just wanted to touch your face."

Dean grinned, ducking himself out of Castiel's hands and under the water. He brought his hands up to rub the soap off of his face and out of his hair, then popped back up. Castiel was pouring more soap into his hand when he wiped the water out of his eyes. He lathered it and began scrubbing it into his hair, much to Dean's distaste. "How come you get to touch my hair and I don't get to touch yours?"

"Because you're gonna make it sexual, and make me gasp a lot, and nothing will get done."

"That's no fun."

Castiel sent him a stare, but Dean didn't waver, looking at Castiel with pleading eyes. With a sigh he gave in, sitting on one of the seats, dropping his hands from his head. "Whatever."

Dean grinned. "Really?" Castiel rolled his eyes, and Dean moved over to him, straddling his thighs, his fingers immediately running through his hair, brushing across his scalp. Castiel closed his eyes, lips parting open as he took a deep breath. Dean continued to massage his fingers through the bubbles in his hair, tugging occasionally on the dark strands, causing him to gasp. He kissed him when he was done, backing off of him so he could dunk himself under the water. His hair was once again plastered to his forehead when he came up, and Dean couldn't help but to laugh, causing him to pout.

"You always laugh at my hair."

"No I don't."

"Mhmm."

Dean kissed him to shut him up, and that was plenty enough for Castiel. They washed themselves individually and quickly, both realizing that Dean still had to pack and that they really didn't have much time. Opting to just wrap towels around their waists, they padded off to Dean's bedroom when they were done. Castiel redressed himself in his own clothes before following Dean into the closet, who had pulled on a pair of jeans. He dropped to his knees beside him, looking over his shoulder at the guitar inside the case he had open.

"That's the purple one you got when we went to that factory, isn't it?"

Dean nodded. "Mhmm. It's also the one I tried to teach you on when you came over the next day."

"I was so awful," Castiel remembered, smiling as he shook his head."

"Naw, you were just new."

"That translates to awful."

Dean shook his head. He paused a moment, then closed the case, snapping the clasps shut. "Tell you what," he started, turning to face him, sliding the case around his knees and to Castiel's feet. "You take this and actually learn to play. You can show me how good you're getting over Skype while I'm gone."

Castiel's eyes were wide. "No."

"Well take the guitar anyway. Maybe you'll want to learn to play once I'm gone."

"No," Castiel shook his head, eyes still wide. "No as in I don't want it, and I refuse to take it."

"Well then what am I supposed to do with it? I'm not leaving it in the hotel room."

Take it with you," he responded, pushing the case back to Dean, but it was just pushed right back. "You know, on tour," he finished, pushing the case once again only to have it returned to his feet again.

"I don't want to take it with me. I want you to have it."

"Dean," he warned.

"What?" he asked, turning completely to look at Castiel. "Why won't you accept anything I try to give you?"

"Because the jacket is your icon, and guitars are expensive."

"And I don't need another expensive guitar, and I don't want the damn jacket anymore. Just take them both."

"No."

"Then I'll just leave them here."

"The hotel will send them to you."

"Then I'll throw them away, or have Georgia donate them to something."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Castiel asked, smacking his hands on to the ground in frustration.

"Because you having them means a hell of a lot more to me than I'd like to admit!"

They were locked in a stare-down, Castiel's eyes gradually softening, though Dean's remained hard despite the fact he really wasn't angry. It took about 30 seconds for Castiel to give up, and launch himself at Dean, crashing their lips together, knocking him onto his back. He cupped his face, kissing him hard despite how awkwardly his body was draped over Dean's, but the other didn't seem to care, hands coming up to rest on wherever he could reach, one landing right above his hip, the other up near his wrist.

When Castiel broke away, Dean smiled lazily up at him. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean about it meaning a lot to you?"

Dean sighed. "I want us to last, Cas. I do. I guess you having my stuff makes it more… solid, to me. I mean, you're worried about me going off with someone else while on tour, right?" Castiel nodded. "Well I worry about you doing the same to me."

"I wouldn't."

"Neither would I. But it doesn't stop the worry. I just like that if you miss me like I know I'm going to miss you, you can just put on my jacket, or play with the guitar, and you won't feel so alone, I guess…"

"But you don't have any of my stuff, Dean," Castiel said softly.

"Yeah I do."

Castiel squinted his eyes, cocking his head to the side. "What stuff?"

"I have your pants and two of your shirts, including the AC/DC one with the blood on it- well, blood stains. I have one of those bears I won you at the fair, too. The one with the glasses."

"You took the nerdy bear?"

"Yeah, 'cause it reminded me of you."

Castiel squinted his eyes more. "I'm not nerdy."

"But you're in school. Same thing. Also I think I have a pair of your boxers."

Castiel's retort died on his tongue, his lips parted open in mild shock. "You have a pair of my boxers?"

"Yeah. I know you have a pair of mine."

"Two, actually," Castiel muttered.

Dean grinned. "Why are you so shocked I have one of yours?"

"Just the thought of  _why_ you'd even want something of mine."

"Like an extension of why I'd even want you?" Castiel almost looked guilty for even thinking such a thing as he nodded. Dean's eye softened. "Kiss me." He did. Dean held tightly on to his wrist, keeping him in the kiss as long as he could. He spoke again when Castiel broke away. "You gotta get out of that mindset, Cas. I want you. I don't have to have a reason for wanting you. You just have to trust that I do, more than anybody I've ever been with before. Okay?" Castiel nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, good," Dean grinned. "Now kiss me, then help me pack."

He did just that. It went smoothly, Dean packing his two cases, one that had previously held his pants and shoes now had his dirty clothes and some of Castiel's clothes, and the other had all of his clean clothes. It was nearly time for Dean to leave, and the two of them had begun dragging all of Dean's things down. When they were downstairs, Dean's manager was just walking in the door along with another man, much older than him. Dean dragged Castiel over to the pair. "Hi," he greeted them.

"Hey Dean," his manager responded, pulling Dean into a half hug. He turned to the new guy. "This is Gerard. He's my driver, but he'll be your replacement while you're in the states, you'll have another in europe, and we'll get you a new permanent one."

Dean nodded, shaking hands with the man while Castiel stayed close to his back, one hand holding onto a suitcase, the other curled into Dean's jacket, pulling it back off his abdomen. Dean looked back at him. "What're you doing baby?" he asked quietly

Castiel looked at him with big eyes, and Gerard butted in. "And who is this?"

"Castiel," he muttered, holding out his hand from behind Dean.

Gerard took it, narrowing his eyes. "What was that?"

"Castiel," he muttered again. Gerard raised an eyebrow in question.

"Cas, babe, you're being too quiet," Dean told him, slipping his arm around him as he turned to Gerard. "Castiel. He's my boyfriend," he explained.

Gerard didn't seem too pleased with that, but he didn't comment. He just gave Castiel's hand another shake and dropped it. There was a strained silence, and Dean was grateful for his manager, who butted in. "Why don't you two go up and get the rest of Dean's things, and we'll get them into the car."

Dean nodded and made to leave, but Castiel was already pulling him away, causing him to stumble over his feet as he caught back up to him. He wrapped his arm solidly back around him, walking fast to keep up with him. He turned on him when they got in the elevator. "What the hell was that about, Cas?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

Castiel sighed. "It's just weird to trust one of your drivers again. I mean, James tried to fucking kill me! That's a lot to get over."

"Oh baby," Dean turned, placing his hands lightly on Castiel's hips. "Gerard's like, what? 60-something? Almost 70? Cas, he's not gonna try to kill you, or me."

"How do you know that?"

"They go through background checks and everything." The doors dinged open, and Dean pulled him out of the elevator, though stayed in the hall to finish talking.

"Well I bet you didn't think James would go bat-shit on you, and he must've passed that background test."

"No, he didn't."

"Then how'd he become your driver?"

"I requested him."

Castiel paused. "What?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, stepping closer to Castiel. "I requested him."

"Why?"

"Because I knew him when we were young. We met again when I got into this business, he was one who came to say goodbye. He was 18 and his parents kicked him out. He was alone and didn't have a job, so I asked him if he wanted to be my driver. He had to go to these… classes, I guess. Defensive driving, but after that, all I had to do was ask my manager for him."

Castiel was quiet for a moment. "So you did a good thing for him, and he turned on you?" Dean nodded, and Castiel leaned in, kissing him softly. Dean tightened his hands on his hips, and he broke away. "Come on," he nudged his nose against Dean's cheek. "Let's get the rest of your stuff."

They did so easily, the only thing left being Dean's guitars. He had his favorite one along with the four he had bought, and he carried three of them down, leaving two to Castiel. They walked them out to the car, putting them in the trunk before situating themselves in the back, sitting obnoxiously close to each other. Dean's arm was behind Castiel's back, holding him close, other hand on his cheek, keeping his face close. Castiel's arm was between Dean's small and the seat, his other hand on his thigh. They were bumping noses together, sharing barely-there kisses until Gerard came out to drive them to the airport. He slid up the privacy window without a second thought, and neither of them really complained. It gave them free access to do what the wanted to each other, and by the time they arrived at the airport, Castiel's hair was a decent mess, and both of their shirts were rumpled, Dean's slid half up his abdomen. they both had hickeys on their necks, but they pretended they weren't there, despite the few people that pointed at Dean, taking pictures of the two of them walking into the airport.

When they got up to the ticket counter, Dean asked about Castiel coming in.

"I'm sorry, sir. He can't go past security without a ticket."

Dean reached back, pulling out his wallet. "How much for the next flight that puts him in.. in…" Dean reached forward for his ticket, looking at the information. "Terminal C."

"557 for the next flight out of C, and that's to Denver. But I'll have you know that buying tickets at the airport with a near demand to get into a specific is cause for alert, and you very well may be stopped at security."

Dean paused. "Why?"

"Why will you be stopped?" They both nodded. "It's not often thing like this happen, and so anytime a ticket is bought at the airport, it brings attention to the purchaser. You can go online to purchase one, but it's unlikely seats will turn up, being so close to the departure. You're also showing a strong desire to be in terminal C. I shouldn't even sell you a ticket based on that, but I feel you're not planing anything wrong. Security wouldn't feel the same way."

"So what would happen?"

"The holder of the ticket would be detained for questioning."

Dean scowled at her, but put his wallet away. He grabbed his ticket, letting Gerard finish checking his bags through, and pulled Castiel with him, hand securely around his waist.

"That's so fucking stupid," Dean muttered when they got to the back of the obnoxiously long security line.

"It's not big deal, Dean. It only would have gotten us another… what, hour?" Castiel said in attempt to calm him, his hand slipping under his jacket and shirts, rubbing his hand in small circles against his bare skin.

"Well it would have been another hour before we had to say goodbye, wouldn't it have?"

"Dean, shh." The line was moving faster than either than them would have liked, shortening their time even more. There was a hold up when they got to the start of the conveyor belt, and Dean shucked off his shoes quickly, tossing them into the tray along with his wallet and bag, and turned to Castiel, grabbing his face, kissing him with remorse. Castiel's hand was still under his shirt, and he splayed his fingers out flat against his skin, pressing their bodies closer as his other hand went up to fist in his hair. There were a few groans from behind them, but they didn't pull away until the line started to move again, and it was only because the people behind them were getting irritated. Castiel had to duck out of the line, and he was biting his lower lip hard, standing just outside the rope, holding Dean's hand for as long as he could. The guy twoin front of Dean had to mess with his things, and Dean took the opportunity to turn and hug Castiel over the rope, the seatbelt-like material pressed between their thighs as they held each other close. Castiel had his arms around Dean's waist, and one of Dean's hands was on Castiel's neck, the other on his ass.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, baby. So, so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Dean," he whispered, fingers fisting in his shirt.

Dean held him another moment before breaking the hug, reaching back to the conveyor belt to grab his jacket. He wrapped it around Castiel's shoulders, holding the lapels tightly as he pulled him in to kiss him. "You're gonna keep this, okay?" he told him when he broke the kiss. "No arguing with me."

"Dean, you need it-"

"No arguing with me."

Castiel bit his lip, and the lady behind Dean cleared her throat. Both Castiel and Dean glared at her, spitting out a synchronized "Shut up and go around, asshole," to her. She responded that she couldn't, and Castiel told her to "Just shut up, then."

He turned his attention back to Dean when he was done, worrying his lip again. "Okay," he agreed, wiggling the jacket about to slip his arms into the sleeves. "Okay… I feel like crying."

Dean kissed him again." Don't cry, baby, okay? I'll see you soon." He looked over at the security guards, who were growing more impatient by the moment, one even tapping her foot. Dean turned back to Castiel. "Okay, I really need to go baby." He leaned in, kissing Castiel one more time, both of the making the most out if it that they could. They both whimpered when they broke apart, Castiel holding on to Dean's hand until he could anymore as he walked to the metal detector. Once he was through, that was it.

Castiel didn't move, however, until Dean had his shoes back on, and his wallet back in his pocket. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and turned back to look at Castiel. He waved, sadness in his eyes, and Castiel bit his lip, waving weakly back at him. They stayed in the lock until security told Dean he needed to move, and with one final wave, he was gone.

He took a moment to collect himself, closing his eyes and fisting his fingers into Dean's leather, looking up at the ceiling, willing himself not to cry. The feeling passed soon enough, and he turned to trudge out, ready to hail a taxi. Gerard caught up to him before he was even out of the glass doors.

"You need a ride, kid?"

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" he asked as he pushed out of the doors, stepping into the warm air.

Gerard shook his head. "No. I don't leave for another four hours with Dean's manager. So, how about that ride?"

"That's be nice," he muttered in response, and Gerard clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just give me a minute." True to his word, Gerard pulled up a minute later, and Castiel climbed into the back. It was quiet for the first five minutes, but then Gerard spoke up. "I knew you weren't gonna go with him. You left your bag in the back."

Castiel furrowed his brow. "I never even had bags to put in the car."

Gerard shrugged, falling quiet until he had merged onto the freeway. "Well, Dean told me it was yours."

Castiel furrowed his brows closer together, head cocking slightly as he thought of what Dean could have left behind. Then it hit him. "Oh that asshole."

Gerard looked at him through the rearview mirror. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Castiel muttered. "I just think I know what Dean left."

Gerard humphed, and the rest of the ride passed in silence, the radio the only thing making a sound. When the car came to a stop outside of Castiel's apartment, he hopped out, immediately going to the trunk. Gerard popped it open for him. The black case inside looked all too familiar, and Castiel popped it open. Sure enough, there sat the purple guitar, and sheaf of paper from the hotel's notepad with nothing but a smiley face on it. Castiel pulled a face, reaching back for his phone. He pulled it out and snapped a picture of the guitar, the notepad the focus of the snapshot, sending it to Dean.

**Cas:**

1 picture message  _3:38p.m._

Miss you already, ass.  _3:38p.m._

Dean's phone buzzed in his hand just as he was about to shut it off, and he slipped it out, shifting about to read so as to not bother the business woman beside him. He grinned at the message.

**Dean:**

Miss you, too. _3:40p.m._

Also digging the new pet name.  _3:40p.m._

A flight attendant came by then, asking Dean to shut off his phone. He held up his finger, signaling to her that it'd just be one more minute. She sent him a look, but continued down the aisle and back to the coach passengers. Dean watched her leave before typing out one more message.

**Dean:**

I've got to go now, baby. Plane's taking off.  _3:42p.m._

I miss you so much already.  _3:42p.m._

So, so much.  _3:43p.m._

I'll see you soon.  _3:43p.m._

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Well, except for the last chapter that's not-really-another-chapter-but-not-really-a-epilogue-either thingy.
> 
> Also I know I said I'd have this out in one week if it didn't have the epilogue in it, but I got distracted, and it was so hard for me to start this, but once I got into it I banged it out in like, 2 nights, so yay! Uhhh, I'd say expect the epilogue and the first chapter of the sequel within the week, but school ends Friday, and I start work Saturday, uhhh, but I have all tomorrow and Friday to work on it, so... we'll see!
> 
> Also do you know how much I love classic rock? And classical? And Breaking Benjamin? And My Darkest Days? And hard rock? And pop? And punk-rock? And classic rock? 
> 
> Okay, so story time. I was driving my brother back from open gym today, and I went to turn onto a road, and this fucking person... oh my god, so to start, they were on the wrong side of the road. Usually people only do that in my town when they're turning left, but this person was going right, r the direction I was coming from. So, anyway, I started to turn, and I had to go onto the wrong side of the road, AND THE PERSON STARTS TURNING AS SOON AS I DO and I was like nO SToP DOnt hIT MY JeeP pLZ and then I flipped them off and honked at them and then hauled ass home because I was afraid they'd follow me like that one time it happened in L.A.....
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the sequel so I can work it in provided it fits!
> 
> :)


	22. EXTRA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of extra for those who wanted it, as well as the title for the sequel-thingy! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the last chapter was the OFFICIAL final chapter, have this bit of extra as sort of a tie in to the sequel, should you be interested in it. More at the bottom.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe."

"You said babe!" Castiel grinned, clapping his hands. "Strip, Winchester."

Dean rolled his eyes as he stood. He began to unbutton his shirt slowly, letting it fall from his shoulders to the floor, giving Castiel some time to study his torso before he sat back down. "Whatever. What's your word again?"

"Fu- Oh no," Castiel caught himself, laughing lightly. "You're not getting me that way."

"Come on," Dean whined. "Why does my word have to be B-A-B-E?"

"Because you say it like crazy, Dean."

"Then why's yours fuck? You don't say it that much."

"Dean, we're doing this because I'm fuckin- shit." Dean grinned widely, pointing at the camera. Castiel glared at him. "Because I'm stressed," he finished explaining as he stood, pulling off his shirt. He made to sit back down, but Dean wasn't done yet, and told him to stay standing.

"Okay, turn around. Let me see your back."

Castiel shook his head. "No. You don't get to see it."

"Why?"

"It's creepy looking."

Dean pulled a face. "God damn it, Cas. do we really need to have this conversation again?"

Castiel sat back down. "Nope. If you start, I'll just hang up on you."

Dean was quiet, but didn't push it. "Cas, you're beautiful." He held up his hands in defense when Castiel crossed his arms. "I'm done! I promise! That's it."

Castiel held his expression, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Dean through the camera. He softened his face and relaxed after a minute. "Okay."

"Okay," Dean said back. He cleared his throat. "So, Cas. Why are you so stressed?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. It's just.." he started, rolling his wrists, trying to find how to continue. "…Just been building up, I assume. You've been gone, school's coming to a close, which means finals are just around the corner. I'm all alone, and Nona and Robert won't even talk to me because all I do is talk about you, and I'm just stressing out about fucking everything and I don't even fucking understand why!" he finished as he stood, taking off both his pyjama bottoms and boxers. He looked down at his naked body when he sat back down. "I don't understand why we started playing this."

Dean snapped out of his naked-trance. "You suggested it."

"I already saw you naked today."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You saw my dick."

Castiel furrowed his brow. "Oh yeah. Why'd you even show me it?"

Dean stared at him through the camera, but Castiel just looked sleepy and confused. Dean smiled lightly. "You called me, asked to see my dick, said it was very important. I was reluctant, but you did that face, and so I did it. You looked for a good minute or more, then clicked out of the call. You came back about ten minutes later looking really relaxed."

"Yeah, because I jacked off." Dean's eyes grew wide, and Castiel laughed. "Don't act like that, Dean. You brought up the fact that you touch yourself when you think about me while in a diner. I feel we've broken the bounds of whether we think about each other in hyper-sexual ways or not." Dean just stared at him. Castiel rolled his eyes. "So, how's England, Dean?"

"I just got here today, Cas. Like, three hours ago. But it's nice. Sunny today."

Castiel smiled. "That's nice. Going to go out and, I don't know, have fun?"

"It's 10a.m."

"I meant later, once I went to sleep. And it's never to early to get drunk, Dean."

"I know. You laced my drink with vodka just before noon."

Castiel grinned. "You wouldn't have put up with my shit otherwise."

"Oh yeah I would've." Castiel shrugged and stretched in the chair, his arm going high above his head as he arched his back. Dean licked his lips. "God, I love it when you stretch like that, babe."

Castiel snapped down from his arch. "You said it."

Dean pouted. "Do I have to? I don't have anything but boxers on."

"Yep. Your fault for not putting anything else on."

"You got to take off two layers on bottom!"

"Your fault," Castiel reiterated.

Dean rolled his eyes, standing up to slide off his boxers before sitting back down. Castiel stretched again. "I'm really tense."

"Want a massage?"

"Only from you."

"How about a blowjob?"

"Only from you."

Dean grinned, and so did Castiel. "I promise you'll get both next time I see you."

Castiel smiled, leaning back in his chair. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Dean shook his head. "No. I'm not there for you enough."

"Let's not make this too sappy, Dean. I appreciate whatever time I get from you. I know you're busy."

Dean smiled, ready to argue back against him, but he let it drop when Castiel stretched again. "Are you tired, Cas?"

Castiel hummed. "Very. Being stressed does that to a person."

"Did I help at all?"

"A lot. You have that effect on me."

"Making you sleepy?"

"Relaxing me. Though I guess those two are fairly similar."

"I should let you go then, Cas. Get some sleep."

Castiel nodded and leaned over, grabbing the rocker bear. He tucked his knees up onto his chair, hugging the bear tight. "This bear smells like you."

Dean laughed. "How'd you manage that?"

"I sprayed it with your cologne." He nuzzled his nose into it. "Mmm. Dean."

Dean laughed again. "You're cute, Cas." He slid off his bed, sliding off his chair and over to his suitcase, pulling out his bear. He showed it to Castiel when he sat down. He kissed the side of it's face. "Just pretend that it's you I'm kissing, okay?"

Castiel grinned, kissing his bear as well. "As long as you pretend this is you."

Dean smiled warmly and kissed his bear again. "I'm gonna let you go to bed now, Cas. Goodnight baby."

Castiel kissed his bear again as well. "Good night, Dean. Or, well, have a nice day. I'll be thinking about you." And with that and a wink, Castiel clicked out of the call, staring at the dark square on his screen for a moment before closing the lid, going to his bed, collapsing down onto it. He didn't bother putting back on his clothes, just slipping in-between the sheet, holding the punk-rock bear close to him. Dean did the same, nuzzling his nose into the soft fur of his own bear.

It was hard to be apart from each other for so long, despite the fact that it had only been a little less than three weeks, but they'd make it. They'd be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO!
> 
> So, if you couldn't tell, this is the last time this'll be updated! I'd like to thank all of you who've supported this (and by extension, me), whether it's been from the beginning, or just a few days ago; you all are amazing! Your nice words and enthusiasm for this really kept me going, and it was just super, and it made me all happy inside, and sometimes when I'd wake up with a bunch of notification's for this, I'd make weird noises and that was just supreme (but also embarrassing 'cause one time I was in an airport oops)
> 
> And to continue this on, I've got the first chapter of the sequel thingy done! For those who are interested, the title is International Love (wow wonder what's gonna happen in it) and you can find it on my page. It'll be the only other SPN story on my account (or the only other story altogether on my pseudonym on AO3) so hopefully it'll be easy to find. Also I know the title sucks, but come on. Look at the title of this. I'm not good with this stuff... (feel free to suggest something better, if you'd like)
> 
> So, for the final time on this, let me know what you think! I really, truly, from the bottom of my heart, love knowing what you think. And above all, thanks for reading!
> 
> :D


End file.
